Fast and Hard
by courthale
Summary: Bella is Emmett's secretary and he has a secret thing for her. One morning he walks in to find a very sexy Bella bent over his desk. Now what happens when they find that they feel the same for one another. LEMONS!
1. Fast and Hard

Em & B

Bella is his secretary at the architectural firm his family owns.

EmPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Dammit. Another fucking day at the office and a late night I shouldn't have had._ I checked the bed beside me making sure I didn't bring anyone I had to give cab fair to.

_Nope! Empty._

I did wake up with the usual morning wood caused by none other than fantasies of my beautiful secretary Bella Swan. Damn that girl was fine, but definitely not a girl who would go for a big lug like me. She was probably into more serious brooding types. When Edward first met her I thought they would hit it off immediately but they just remained friends. Not long after that he started dating some chick named Rosalie Hale. About a year later they got married. Jasper was another story. Bella brought her sister Alice Swan with her to a holiday party and Jasper fell head over heels instantly. It was weird, like some cosmic shit. I know romantic stuff when I see it and that was just damn beautiful. Not that I would admit it.

I walked into my bathroom to drain the main vain and take a shower and work one out before I had to get to work. I didn't really have to get there early but I liked to set a good example. Being the owner's son was a curse more than a benefit, because you had to work twice as hard to get respect. Where do I work you ask? Well, Cullen architectural designs with my dad Carlisle and brothers, Jasper and Edward. We were all groomed to take over the family business and mom and dad were lucky that we all actually enjoyed our jobs.

I stepped out of the hot shower after releasing my load to images of a very soaked Bella against my shower wall. I had her from behind and her boobs pressed against the glass. She was screaming my name and begging for me to let her cum. I sure as hell gave it to her. I never tell her about my feelings (_yes I said feelings. As much as I wanted to fuck her I also wanted more_) and usually just find some bimbo at some club but I know it's not the same.

I put on my navy suit and baby blue button up with no tie. That shit is uncomfortable as hell. I always take one in case of meeting, but hell if I wear one just for sitting in the office all day. I put on my suit jacket and grabbed my keys to head out the door. I pass by my beloved Jeep to my more "sensible" and "business-like" Escalade. I was about there when I remembered I forgot coffee for Bella and myself. I pulled into the local café, Black Coffee, and didn't even have to put in my order once Jacob saw me.

"Hey Emmett. The usual?" I just nodded. "So, what's on the agenda today for Mr. Corporation?"

"Oh, you know the usual. World domination." I smirked he just barked out a laugh and he handed me my order. "Thanks bro."

"No problem. I threw an extra muffin in there for Angela." I nodded and shouted thanks. It seems everyone in the office has found someone, well except for Bella and me. Maybe it's a sign.

_Dude Emmett! Sounding like a fucking pussy much._

I just shook my head and walked into the office building in the heart of New York City. I waved to the front desk and headed to the elevators, and pressed 10. As soon as the door opened I was greeted with a smile from the receptionist Angela Webber.

"Hey Ange! Guess who gave me something for you?" I waved the bag in front of her.

"Oh, Sorry Emmett. Didn't mean for him to treat you like some delivery guy." She smiled sweetly at me and took the bag.

"No problem. He seems to really like you." She just ducked her head and nodded. I let out my signature booming laugh. "Well, don't let it happen again." I teased. She laughed with me because the only time people really take me seriously is in the boardroom other than that they know I'm joking. "See ya." I wave back at her.

I walked over to Bella's desk in front of my office, but she was nowhere to be seen. I sat her stuff down and headed to my office, because she was probably was just making copies or something. I picked up my messages by her phone and walked to my office.

I was so busy looking at my messages I didn't even notice her bending over my desk to get something. When I did I had to hold my self back from taking her right there. She was wearing another one of her fucking sexy naughty librarian outfits. Her silky brown waves were falling around her. Her tight ass was just there for the taking. She had her back to me and she didn't even notice me until I groaned and shifted Papa bear so he wasn't straining so bad when she bent a little bit lower.

"Enjoying the view Mr. Cullen?" she said huskily still bent over. _Fuck, she's so sexy!_

"Maybe." I croaked out. She turned around with a smirk. She sauntered over to me and rested her hand on my chest. She leaned up and whispered in my ear. Her hot breaths making me shudder.

"It's only fair to return the favor." I couldn't take anymore and growled before pinning her to my now closed door and attacking her mouth. It was better than anything I had ever imagined. She tasted so good it was sinful. She moaned into my mouth and put her leg up to hitch it around my hip. I just grabbed her ass and she wrapped her legs around me. I reached behind her to lock my door.

_No way someone's going to fucking ruin this for us._

She started to rub against me and I groaned at the sensation. We broke apart gasping for air, but my mouth never left her flesh. I kissed down her jaw to her neck and sucked on her pulse point earning another moan from her.

"Baby, we have to stop. I can't control myself when I'm like this with you and I don't want any regrets." I said against her neck not really stopping my attack on it. Part of me is hoped she just continued.

"Emmett, I have wanted you since the minute I saw you." I stopped my kisses and look into her beautiful brown eyes. "It's like every time I see you, I not only cream my panties, but my heart melts too. It's not just physical for me; I want all of you Emmett Cullen. If you want all of me, but you already have my heart."

_Damn, I think I might cry._

_I SAID MIGHT!_

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I want all of you too. And you also have my heart." I went in to kiss her again, but this time I took it slow. Showing her how much I felt for her in that moment. I couldn't say those words yet. I would scare her off because it was too soon. But I sure as hell knew it.

_I loved Bella Swan. _

The kisses quickly grew more passionate and we were back to where we were before. I walked to my chair with her still around my waist while she sucked and kissed my neck. When I sat down she was straddling me and her skirt was riding up her beautiful milky toned long legs. She all of the sudden bit my neck and ran her tongue over it to soothe it. I pulled her back by tugging on her hair.

"Fuck Bella! That was the sexiest thing ever." She smirked and did it again. She made a trail of biting and soothing all the way up to my ear. She sucked my earlobe into her mouth and whispered.

"You like it rough, Papa Bear." She tugged my hair forcefully back and ground her hips into me. I hissed in pleasure at all the sensations.

_Two could play at that game. _

I pulled her hair back and attacked her mouth again, dominating her. She fought so I bit her bottom lip and tugged it back, and bucked my hips to meet her gyrations.

"Can you handle it?" I whispered bringing my voice lower and sucked on her pulse point.

"I think so. Can you?" She took it home by sticking her tongue in my ear and scratched my neck. I lifted her up and slammed her on my desk, not caring about all the things that fell to the floor. I started to travel down her neck again but going lower this time. I came to her first button on her shirt and flicked it open with my teeth, never losing eye contact with her as I proceeded with all the buttons this way. As each button was opened I would licked the exposed skin. "Baby, as much as I want to take it slow with you I don't think I can. Not only are we in your office, but this is about three years of pent up frustration." She said with her eyes shut and her back arched trying to find some friction.

"So I have full permission to make this hard and fast." I kissed her bare stomach now that all of the buttons were undone. I could see her red lace bra.

"Yes. Fuck me Emmett. Make love to me some other time. But right now all I want is for you to fuck me. Hard!" she said which turned into a moan when I stuck my hand up her skirt and found her wet panties.

"Wet and ready for me, Baby." I pushed her underwear aside and plunge a finger in her.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! She's so tight!_

"Always." She moaned. I add another finger and then another. I went to push up her bra and put her nipple into my mouth. "Em, I'm gonna…. Gonna…." I moved my thumb to her clit and circled it roughly.

"Cum on my fingers, Bella." I growled in her ear.

"Yes!" She said when her walls tightened and her juices flowed freely down my hand and her thigh. I brought my hand to my mouth after she came down from her orgasm and looked her straight in the eyes and I licked her juices clean off my hand.

"You taste so good, baby." She lifted herself up off my desk and kissed me hard. She moaned into my mouth after tasting herself on my tongue.

"Now this isn't fair." She said as she eyed me and looked at my fully clothed body. "Here I am for you to see and I can't see you." She batted her lashes at me. "Since that time at the lake all I can think about is your body and the way your muscles flex when you played football on the beach. You have a body that makes me wet just thinking about it." While she was saying this she was unbuttoning my shirt still looking into my eyes. She licked all the way from my abs to my pecs and to my nipple and bit it. "Hmmm. So good." She went for my pants. I scooted her to the edge of my desk and she finally pushed down my pants along with my boxers. I couldn't wait anymore so I just ripped her panties off her. I looked at her and she was looking at me, well south of the border me, with a worried expression on her face. She reached out and touched my cock. I bucked my hips into her hand and it broke her out of her spell. "I don't know if it will fit."

"Don't worry, it was made for you." I kissed her again and thrust into her. I stilled my movement when I heard her yelp. "You okay?" I pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, your just the biggest ever baby." I smiled and let my ego inflate just a bit with that comment. I started to move and we both moaned.

"Are you ready for fast and hard?" I grunted. She just nodded and bit her bottom lip. I came undone. I started to pump faster and faster. The only sounds were our moans and grunts and skin slapping. In the background I could still hear faint sounds from the outside of phones ringing and other sort of things, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I now had my cock buried into my dream girl. Bella. I started to pump faster. I could tell we were both close, and I went to bring my hand to her clit but she beat me to it. I look down at where I bodies connected. I was pumping in and out of her and she had her fingers pleasuring herself. Her other hand went to her breast and began to kneed them. The sight was all I needed, along with her constricting walls milking me, to make me come. And I did, I came hard. I grunted and released into her. She was still moaning and her body was still shivering slightly from the power of it all. I sat on my chair bringing her with me, as I was still inside her. She rested her head on my shoulder and her face nuzzled my neck.

"Emmett?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to end this, but you have a meeting in about thirty minutes with you father and brothers on a video conference call with Tokyo." She sighed. "I just thought I'd let you know." She started to get off me but I pulled her to me.

"What's wrong?" I put my hands on either side of her face. Her lips were still swollen from our kisses and she was a bit sweaty.

"Just don't want it to be over." She said with a sad smile.

"Baby, I plan on having many repeat performances, but before that would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Her smile grew genuine at my request.

"I would love to." She hugged me closer. Her movements caused my dick to twitch within her, which caused her to moan and bite her lip. "Sorry." She whispered, but I could tell she really wasn't.

"I have to go before we never leave this office again." I kissed once more and we went to pick up our clothes. I was lucky to have my own private bathroom in my office so we wouldn't have to do the walk of shame. I would be more than happy to make everyone know she was mine, especially that vile intern Mike Newton, but I wouldn't do that to her. She was a lady, and a damn fine one at that. Once we were done with our selves we walked back towards the door and I swung her back around. "One more thing." I said and then I went to her neck. I sucked on her flesh hard and got a moan and a tug on my hair.

"Emmett." She moaned. I pulled back and smirked proud of my handy work. She noticed. "What?" she asked with her brows knitted together.

"Just marking you as mine." I said as I led her to the mirror. I stood behind her and swept her hair to the side and titled it so she could have a better view. I kissed her newly formed hickey and turned to leave.

"What about me?" she pouted.

"I'm pretty sure people know I'm marked." I tilted my head and she could see her tiny bite marks up and down my neck. She walked over to me a pale pink blush fitting her cheeks.

"Good." She walked past me and dragged a finger across my chest. I followed her like a lap dog. And when she opened the door we both stopped dead in our tracks. There with smug smiles on their faces were Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!!

Okay so this is a one shot. I wanted to see if i could make a believable Emmett and Bella story before I proceeded with a full length story i have in mind. It's not this but something else.

So please tell me what you think.

Keep in mind I wrote this fast and errors are expected.

With love to all

courthale

p.s. don't forget to check out my other stories.


	2. Scream

WOW! That's all I can say. This is the greatest response for a story I have ever had. Thanks for all the Reviews and keep them coming. They inspire me. If I am going to make this a full-length story some other updates might not some as fast. Bear with me though I'll make it worth your while.

Keep in mind I didn't have much time to edit so there may be errors but I'll fix them later if they are too distracting. If not I'm not going to worry.

Nothing belongs to me. Only the goddess that is Stephenie Meyer.

I would pay a pretty penny for Emmett though.

Fast and Hard

Chapter 2

Scream

"_Good." She walked past me and dragged a finger across my chest. I followed her like a lap dog. And when she opened the door we both stopped dead in our tracks. There with smug smiles on their faces were Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice._

"Whatcha doin?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it sounded like Bella was having fun, Papa Bear." Edward joked. They all burst out laughing and I looked over to Bella she was blushing and looked mortified.

"Oh God." She muttered. This wasn't funny. They needed to back the fuck off.

"Shut it guys. Not now. We have a meeting to get to." I growled. I turned to Bella and she was looking up at me and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

_Shit!_

Before I could say anything they all sobered up from the hysterical laughing when they noticed too. Alice came to stand by her sister but Bella just ran out to the bathroom.

"Nice job dickweeds. You made her cry." I growled and they all looked apologetic. I went to the bathroom but a tiny hand was put on my shoulder to stop me.

"Let me talk to her." Alice said. Tears now in her own eyes.

"I really think I should. I'll tell you when she's ready to talk." I pushed into the ladies room not really caring that I wasn't supposed to be in here. I heard the sniffles as soon as I entered. I put up a maintenance sign and locked the door. I walked to the third stall and slowly pushed the door open. "Bella, baby. I'm so sorry about them." I went to hug her to me, but she stopped me. I was a little scared at that but I noticed what she was doing. She put the cover down on the toilet seat and gestured for me to sit down. I did and she climbed onto my lap and put her face in my neck and breathed deeply.

"I don't know how you do it, but every time I'm with you I just feel better." She sighed. I wiped away her tears and pulled her face to look into my eyes.

"I'm sor—" she cut me off by putting her fingers to my mouth.

"Don't, it just caught me off guard. It was so embarrassing." She looked down. " I just don't anyone to think I'm just fucking my boss to get ahead." She trembled out and some more tears fell. "Because that's not true at all. I really like you. Probably more than like actually." She whispered.

"Bella, I feel the same way. I know it's not just fucking to get a better job. I feel the……fuck. Bella I'm sorry. I'm not good at this mushy stuff, but I'm trying. I really like you and I know you aren't like that. You are the sweetest most beautiful genuine person I know. You would never do anything like that." I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her palm.

"God, we should have done this sooner." She sighed. I chuckled.

"Ready to get back out there. I have a meeting and I don't think anyone is going to say anything now that I gave them my menacing stare." I playfully glared at her to repeat my expression. She giggled and nodded. I kissed her lightly on the lips and she got off my lap. She went to the door and peaked her head out and signaled the coast was clear. When we walked back to her desk everyone was gone and I had a meeting to get to. "I'll see you later." I winked and strolled into the boardroom where my brothers were already sitting.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"It's okay. She just doesn't want people to think we're fucking just to get ahead." I shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind you joking with her when were not here at work. But when we are could you keep the comments to a minimum." They both nodded.

"Ready to get started?" my father asked and patted me on the shoulder when he passed me to sit down at the front of the table.

--

The rest of the day was uneventful. A few stolen kisses when she would come into my office and some playful smirks when we could. I winked at her once and she blushed. I just laughed and everyone looked at me with confusion. I just shrugged it off. I loved when she blushed. I don't now how she made me so weak in the knees. I was Emmett fucking Cullen and this woman made me forget all my womanizing ways.

"Baby?" Bella asked as she shut the door and walked to my desk. She looked nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you had planned tonight. I was just about to head home and I wanted to dress right for you?" she looked down. I laughed and stood t meet her halfway. I got to her and pulled her chin up to look into my eyes.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"You know me. I hate when people spend their money on me. I just want to be in your company and I'll be happy." She smiled.

"Well how about you dress casual?" I smirked and leaned into her to whisper in her ear. "How about that little skirt you wore the other day at Jasper and Alice's BBQ. I was hard all night when I watched you walk and your creamy legs just called to me." She moaned and leaned into me.

"Okay." She breathed out.

"I'll pick you up at eight." She turned to leave and I playfully smacked her ass. She yelped and turned to me and glared. She then smiled and winked. When she was out of the office I turned to walk to my desk and whispered.

"God, I love that woman."

"What woman?" I turned to the familiar voice of my father.

_Fuck! Should I tell him? I haven't talked to Bella bout being public, especially to my parents. They love her yeah, but what about as my girlfriend._

"My cleaning lady. She gets the carpet spotless. Streak free windows." I smirked. He shook his head obviously not believing me.

"Well son, I'm sure Sara loves you too." He chuckled. "Well, I'm taking off. You should too. It's about 6:00 right now and the office is almost empty." He always made sure I never overworked myself. Plus I had to figure out what I was going to do tonight with Bella.

--

I walked up to her apartment door doing the last minute checks.

_Barn door closed. Check!_

_Breath. Check!_

_Hair. Check!_

"Are you just going to stand there all night or did you plan on knocking?" Bella's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Are you watching for me?" I yelled back.

"Well, maybe." She opened the door and flew into my arms attacking my mouth. She used the leverage of her hands on my shoulders and hoisted herself up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I pressed her up against the wall. I heard a door open behind us and remembered we were in her building's hallway. I put her down and turned to see an older lady with a huge smile on her face.

"Kids, so much libido." She shook her head and walked to the elevators.

"Sorry Mrs. Eldridge." Bella yelled back.

"Just happy to see you with someone Bella." She smirked. "Just keep it in your place. I've got grandkids ya know?" she laughed and Bella blushed and nodded. I stood back and looked at her outfit. She was wearing the short black miniskirt and Purple polka dot heels with something I think Alice called a "peep toe".

_What! I know fashion too. Get off my back._

And her shirt was a matching purple silk shirt that was tight to below her breast than flared out. It was sexy but not overly showey. Just how I liked my Bella. I looked up to her eyes and noticed she was appraising me as well. I was wearing some darker blue jeans and my favorite baby blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I always liked to wear blue, because girls always told me it made my eyes stand out. She met my eyes and smiled.

"Let me grab my purse and keys." She disappeared into her apartment and came back out and locked the door. When she was done I laced my finger in hers and walked her to the elevators. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, I know how you hate surprises, but I really want to let this be one. Please?" I pouted.

_Yeah. You heard me Emmett Cullen pouted._

It got the job done and she relented. "Okay." She said as we got into the elevator. She leaned into me and I put my arms around her and pulled her closer. "But you do know I'll have to punish you later." She looked up at me and I became instantly hard at her husky sexy voice.

"I'm counting on it." I whispered back. The elevator opened and I walked her out to my Escalade. I opened the door and helped her in. My mother knew to teach me manners.

"I like the Jeep better." She said when I got into the drivers seat.

"Me too." I said. "Maybe we can go mudding sometime?"

"That would be fun." She smiled. "We could make a day of it. Just us and maybe a picnic." I nodded and smiled. I liked to already be making future plans. I drove to my favorite diner and started to get out and so did Bella.

"Nope, stay where you are this is just a stopping place." She looked apprehensive than nodded. I hopped out of my car and walked inside. I saw Mickey behind the counter and he smiled at me. "Hey man, just the usual times two. And that famous chocolate cheese cake of yours." he nodded and yelled the order to the kitchen. It took only about ten minutes. I walked back out and placed the food in the back seat. I got in and Bella was looking at me curiously.

"Why don't we eat here?" she asked confused.

"I have someplace else in mind." I drove to the familiar happy place from my childhood. It was the one place that I knew I fit in. I was always a big guy and this was the one place that it was a benefit and not a hindrance. When your young and as big as I was people make fun. I got to this place and I automatically fit in. I never shared this place with a girl before and I wanted Bella to share it with me. We pulled into the old parking lot and I parked. I walked over to Bella's side and helped her down.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around at the old wooden football stands.

"My old high school football field. They built a new one right after I graduated but they left this one here for practicing JV. It was a place I felt like I could be free and really belong. I'm not a little guy and I would get teased for that when I was younger. So when I got to Junior high and high school being this big came in handy. I was captain my junior and senior year." She looked up at me with so many emotions. Love. Sadness. Empathy. Understanding. "I thought a picnic on the fifty yard line would be nice." I grabbed the blanket and food from the back seat and took her hand and led her to the field. I put the blanket down and put the food on it. I sat down and she sat across from me.

"So, what did you get?" she peeked into the many boxes.

"I got my usual times two, and for the grand finale a chocolate cheesecake for desert. I remembered it was your favorite."

"Thank you. For everything." She put her hand on my knee and then began to hand me some food.

"So, we've known each other for about three years now and I know alot about you, what don't I know?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to know?" she asked while eating her fries.

"Well, how about your favorite color?" I started with an easy question.

"Blue." She blurted out. And then she blushed.

_Huh? Not really something to be embarrassed about._

"Why are you blushing?" I asked and she looked down.

"It's the color of your eyes. I love your eyes. It feels like when I look into them I can see everything. I can tell when you want to be serious. When you are lusting. When you are childish. When you are caring." That took me back. She had no idea how much those words meant to me.

"I feel the same way about you. Brown is definitely my favorite color, and I can get lost in them all day and night." I leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss. "Come here." I opened my arms to her. She sat in between my legs with her back pressed to my chest. I started to play with her silky mahogany strands and kissed the top of her head.

"Any more questions Mr. Cullen?"

"Not right now." I said into her hair. We sat like that for what seemed like forever which wasn't long enough. We would occasionally kiss and feed each other some cheesecake, but we just remained quiet for the most part enjoying the moment. I looked at my watch and it was already almost 10:00 p.m.

"Let's go I want to take you somewhere." I pulled her to her feet and gathered all our trash and the blanket. We got back to the car and I headed off to my best-kept secret. Only my father and brothers knew of my side venture. I wanted to keep it a well-hidden place so it wouldn't be too out there. My family was rich and famous and if people found out about this then it wouldn't be low key for long. It was busy every night without my endorsement so we didn't need it.

"Now where are we?" she asked a little annoyed at all my surprises.

"My club." Her jaw dropped.

"You own this place." I nodded.

"Yeah. I had the idea a few years back and wanted to have a place to invest my own money. I always wanted to own a club. I like making people happy. And liquor and dancing make people happy." I laughed. We got out of the car and walked past the line. I marched up to Sam the bouncer and whispered the password. He let us in and we were assaulted by the booming bass and the sound of Akon.

"This is so great Emmett. You should be proud." I smiled and nodded.

"You wanna dance?" I gestured toward the floor.

"If you promise to catch me when I make a fool of myself." She joked

"Every time." I leaned to her ear. "Every time." I took her to the center of the dance floor and pulled close to me. Putting my hands on her hips and she pushed against me. I could feel all of her pressed against me, and I'm sure she could feel all of me too. I leaned down and whispered into her ear the lyrics of the song. It was weird how it described all the things I felt. Love. Lust. All rolled into one.

cuz I'm lovin the way you shake your ass , bouncin', got me tippin' my glass,

normally dont get caught up to fast but I got a thing for you.

I see you windin n grindin up on that pole,

I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno

I wanna love you, you already know

I wanna love you, you already know

The song came to an end and a new one come on and she spun around and pushed her ass against my straining jeans putting my hands back on her hips and keeping her hands on top of mine. She was swaying back and forth to the beat of Bust Rhymes.

Bus this is serious man!!!!!!!! (Get low Missy!)

I'm jinglin baby, go 'head mami, don't I look charmin put your lips up on me {Woo!!!}

Kiss it touch it, good, yes I wish you would (TURN IT UP!!)

YOU LIKE TO SEE ME WHEN I DIP BABY DIP (Ha1)

DON'T IT LOOK LIKE I GOT BEYONCE'S HIPS

LOOKIN LIKE I COULD BE NIA LONG

She brought her hands up her sides and put them behind me neck keeping me close. I started to kiss the back of her neck, sucking and nipping all the exposed skin. She was still grinding into me and even though the music was loud I could hear her moan.

"You're so sexy baby." I growled into her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself." She winked back to me. She was starting to really sweat so I thought a visit to the bar might be nice.

"Let's go get a drink." I took her hand and led her to the bar and sat on the stool next to her.

"Two waters." I told Emily, the bartender. She handed them back to us and we both took huge drinks. "You enjoying yourself?" She nodded enthusiastically. I just chuckled. We sat there just cooling off drinking our waters and facing each other in the bar stools, her legs were in between mine and I was caressing her beautiful thigh just admiring her body.

"You wanna get out of here?" she leaned over to me and began to kiss my neck.

"Hell yeah!" I took her hand and she threw her head back in laughter at my enthusiasm.

"Eager, are we?" she said once we were in the car. I nodded and threw her one of my dimpled smiles.

"Your place or mine?" I asked.

"Awfully presumptions Mr. Cullen." She laughed. "How about we stop at my place and I will get an overnight bag, and then we can go to your place and," she leaned over and nipped my ear. "I can scream as loud as I want to when you make me cum." I gulped, and became even harder. She went back to her side and I just pressed the gas harder.

--

We made it to her place then mine within 10 minutes, when the usual took about 45 minutes. We slammed through my house door with her legs around my waist and her attacking my neck with bites and kisses. I kicked the door shut and rushed up the stairs to my room. I slammed that door open and kicked it shut and slammed her against the wall. Attacking her mouth, we both moaned and the vibrations sent my head into frenzy. I put my hands to her thighs and massaged upwards. I got to her soaked panties and groaned.

"Wet for me baby." I looked into her eyes and they were half lidded.

"I was wet from the minute I saw you at my door. Now I'm dripping." She whispered huskily. I growled and turned to the bed and threw her down. She reached up and ripped open my shirt the buttons hitting the floor all over the place. I pulled her shirt over her head only to find she wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts and made a trail to her peak and sucked. Her back arched into me and she moaned.

_God I love that sound._

"Ready to scream for me?" I used her words back on her. I bit her nipple and she screamed. I licked it and began to trail my mouth to her other breast and pay equal attention. She reached to my pants and undid the buckle of my belt. It snapped and the force she pulled it out. It fell to the ground with her shirt. I pulled her up to the edge and pulled away from her chest. I pulled my pants and boxers down and kicked them to the side. I took her foot and carefully slipped off one of her heels and threw it to the ground. I kissed her ankle and took off the other shoe, also kissing that ankle. Once they were both off I kissed my way to her calf, licking and sucking. I kissed upwards to her inner thighs and put my hands around her waist to her zipper on her skirt. I pulled it down and laid her flat on her back. She lifted her hips up to help me get it off and I also brought down her panties with it.

"Scoot further onto the bed. I got a preview of your taste this morning now I want it all." She looked at me and nodded, too stunned for words. She pushed her body to lay her head on my pillows. I pulled myself up to her mouth and kissed her deeply before kissing my way down. I came to her hips and left wet kisses from hipbone to hipbone. She moaned again when my tongue circled her belly button. "I can smell you from here. It's fucking delicious." I put my face to her pussy and breathed in deeply. I stuck out my tongue and licked the whole way up her lower lips.

"Emmett!" she screamed.

"Don't hold back baby. I wanna hear you scream for me." Then I sucked in her bundle of nerves and she bucked her hips seeking even more friction. I continued to lick and suck on her clit and move to her wet folds and started fucking her with my tongue. She was thrusting her hips and so I put one of my arms across her lower stomach to keep her still. She was screaming for release and I was damn well gonna give it to her. I took my free hand and circled her clit roughly and she came on my tongue. I licked everything off her dripping wet pussy. I was like I was a dying man set before his last meal. I loved every minute of it. She came down from her high and she opened her eyes. She smiled a lazy smile and brought me to kiss her again. She took it slow this time. I let her set the pace for this one. We got to do it fast and hard before maybe this time she wanted it to be slower. I loved the idea of both so I would let her lead the way.

"Em, sit up against the head board." I complied and sat next to her on the bed with my back against my oak headboard. I was a little confused, but when she got up and crawled on my lap straddling my waist I knew where this was going and I fucking loved it. "Just relax baby. It's my turn to make you scream." She took hold of my member and put the tip at her entrance. She slowly slid down taking all of me inside her. I threw my head back and closed my eyes. She moaned and clawed at my shoulders. She was still for a moment adjusting to my size, but when she began to move my eyes opened and found her riding my cock. Her breasts were bouncing in synch with her movements. My hips began meeting her and going deeper than ever. She was screaming my name like it was a fucking prayer. I was grunting and growling. She clawed at my chest and her hands found purchase on the headboard behind me. These made it so her breasts were just in front of me bouncing up and down up and down. I couldn't resist taking her nipple into my mouth and biting down. The pain mixed with pleasure brought her over the edge and a few quick thrusts and I was right behind her.

"Bella Swan, I think I could love you." I said once our breathing was slightly back to normal. My head was still in between her breast and the sound was a bit muffled but she heard.

"Me too. I think I might already." She whispered back. I kissed her on the lips once more and pulled the covers of my bed out from under us. We were both tired and thank the heavens tomorrow was Saturday because there was no way in hell I was getting up for that. I fell asleep not long after only to be awoken later by a soft voice.

"I love you Emmett Cullen." I think she was asleep but I knew she meant it. I know I did.

----------

REVIEW!!!!

So, what do you think? I just sat down at my computer and started typing. I hope you like it, because I stayed up way late to finish it for you.

If I get 50 reviews I might update by Wednesday or even tomorrow if I have time.

I have a general idea for the story and I hope I can fulfill you dreams for this non-canon pairing. Please leave any comment good or bad.


	3. Countertops and Showers

Nothing belongs to me. Blah blah blah3

Fast and Hard

Chapter Three

Countertops and Showers

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I reached over to try and find my own personal goddess in the bed next to me but it was empty. I got out of bed and could hear faint singing downstairs. I got up and put on my boxers not bothering with anything else. I walked down the stairs and stood in the kitchen doorway watching my beautiful hot and sexy Bella (wearing only my white wife beater and her boy shorts) shaking her hips to the music on the radio while cooking pancakes.

**(Untouched by the veronicas)**

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

I had to laugh at the lyrics. I definitely didn't leave an inch of her untouched, but if she felt that way I would surely have to stop it. I came up behind her and she still didn't notice me. I wrapped my arms around her waist after I was sure she wasn't holding any objects that could hurt her or me. She jumped a little and I chuckled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." She turned in my arms and smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Well now I just have to do that some other time I guess." She smiled. I loved making future plans. It meant she wanted to stay.

"Yes, every morning if you want." I smiled and went to kiss and nip at her neck. She moaned when I found the sensitive part of her neck. She arched her back and I felt her chest against my bare one. I spun her around lifted her to the island of my kitchen. She was clawing at my back, and wrapped her legs around my back locking her ankles. She bucked her hips and went down my back with her hands. When she got to my boxers waistband she put her hands under them and gave my ass a squeeze. I was surprised and went to look into her eyes when I heard the front door open.

"Emmett!" My mother called from the foyer. I looked from the door to Bella and there was no hiding now. She had wide eyes and looked about ten shades of red. "Ready for brunch. Remember it's the third Saturday of the month." She rounded the corner and Bella had her face buried in my chest with her back to the door my mother was at. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey mom." I waved and Bella was burying her face even more in my chest taking deep breaths to calm down. My mother stopped and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Emmett, sorry for the interruption. I'll just call you later?" I felt bad that I was flaking on my mother, but I couldn't just kick Bella out.

"Yeah how about lunch tomorrow to make up for today?" I asked stroking Bella's back lovingly.

"Sure." She smiled and turned to leave. "Bye Emmett. Bye Bella." We both looked at each other.

_How did she know it was Bella?_

"Alice." We both grumbled.

"Well, I guess we don't have to tell your parents." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not." I laughed too. "What about your dad?" I cocked my head to the side. Her mother died when she was young and it was just her and Alice with her dad, so she was always the caretaker.

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "I think he likes you more than me. She has probably told him too." I guess extensive knowledge of sports and beer come in handy when impressing someone.

"Well.." I trailed off then kissed her again. I picked her up and was about to carry off to the bedroom again when the smoke alarm went off.

"Shit!" she screamed and went back to the pancake that was now burning on the stove. I just laughed and started to open windows. We fanned out the smoke and lit a few candles. She smiled sheepishly as she ran the brunt pancake down the garbage disposal. "So, the whole thing with your mom, made me realize I don't really know what we are." She kept her eyes on task of gathering the pancakes on a plate and some bacon.

"Well, I'm up for however you want me." I told her honestly while chugging some orange juice from the carton instead of a glass. She grabbed the two plates for us and set them on the bar and we sat on the stools both of us quiet the whole time. She surprised me when she just took the carton and drank from it too. It's strange the little things that made me love her more. Instead of scolding me for not using a glass she just joins in.

"Well," she started. "For one you are definitely a great lay." She winked at me and I couldn't hold in my booming laughter, and hers soon followed. "Two, I like just being with you like this. Normal." She sighed and cupped my cheek in her hand. I leaned into her touch wanting more than anything to just take her right there.

"Isabella Swan," I jumped off the stool and got down on one knee, she looked at me in confusion and disbelief. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she relaxed instantly and I laughed.

"You asshole," she playfully swatted my arm, "You scared the shit out me." She tried to scold me but I could see the smile tugging at the corners.

"Well, when you ask a girl to be your girlfriend you don't exactly expect the word asshole to be in the response." She laughed. I went to sit down next to her again. I rested my hand on her exposed thigh and nipped at her neck. I whispered into her ear. "So, what'll it be Ms. Swan? To be or not to be my girl."

_Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Always." She moaned.

_Score!_

She moved her head and found my lips her hand wound into my hair and tugged. I loved when she was rough with me. I growled and picked her up and set her on the bar. I could hear some of the things that were on there fall to the floor. "Emmett!" she screamed when I ripped off the wife beater she was wearing. I sucked on her nipple and moaned.

"God Bella, I want you so bad. All the time baby." I hooked my fingers in her underwear and brought them down and threw them to the side. She brought her feet up and hooked her toes in my boxers and slid them down.

"You too Emmett. All the time." I thrust into her and she clung to my shoulders, leaving marks on her path. I grunted and closed me eyes. I knew if I watched her I wouldn't be able to hold on long. I woke up again with a hard cock just for her so I was ready. Her legs wrapped around me and brought me into her deeper. She moaned and arched her back off the counter. "I love your huge cock inside me Em." My eyes flew open and looked down at her. I loved when she talked this dirty while we were fucking, and now she was moaning and panting telling me how she loved my cock in her tight pussy.

"Bella, I love your tight little pussy milking my cock." I grunted out the words and she moan. I brought my hands to her breasts and began to kneed them roughly. She arched even more into my touch and her heels dug into my back.

"I love when you pump in and out of me hard." She took my hand off her breast and sucked on my fingers. I can't wait 'til she sucks my cock like that. As if she knows what I'm thinking she says. "I'd love to wrap my mouth around your dick and suck you off."

"I love when your tits bounce when you're riding my cock." Thoughts of last night pop into my head as I pushed in and out of her in my kitchen.

"I love you Emmett." She screamed as she came.

"I love you Bella." I grunted and released into her. I sat down on the bar stool and brought her with me. We both try to catch our breath and think about all that we confessed to each other. Her forehead was resting in my chest her breathing almost normal again. I was rubbing her back and slowing my breaths too. "Well." I drew out the word and she chuckled.

"Well," she imitated me.

"Bella, you know me. I'm not a big mushy guy. And the things I do are not always serious or mature, but I do feel strongly for you." I kissed the top of her head. "The way I show a girl love is more on the physical side, more than emotional."

"One of the reasons I love you." She interjected. "I blush ten shades of red when I have to be lovey dovey. I like that you just know what I feel. I want this and we don't have to always say what were feeling, I'm a firm believer in actions speak louder than words." She kissed above where my heart is.

"I'm glad we found each other." I told her honestly.

"I think you're the first person who really understands me. You don't take my shit and I won't take yours either." She smacked my arm playfully and looked into my eyes and smiled that heart-stopping smile.

"So, I was thinking about maybe what we could do today." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett, in the last 24 hours we've fucked about 3 times. Don't you need a break? And I need shower." I got hard again thinking of her against the glass wall of my shower. We were still naked so she could feel Papa Bear standing at attention. She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip, and glanced back down at my hardness

"Would you mind some company?" She jumped off me and ran out off the kitchen laughing. "Is that a yes?" I yelled running up the stairs after her. I walked into the bathroom and the water was already on. I see her profile and I slid in behind her. I pushed her against the wall and assaulted her neck with open mouth kisses.

"Baby." She moaned.

"You know? I've imagined fucking you just like this." I kissed across her shoulder blades and grab her hair in a fistful. I brought my hands to her ass and soothed it. I took my hand back a bit and smacked her. She let out a half-moan half-scream. "You like that baby." She just nodded her head. I brought my hand to her other hole and started to rub around it teasing her. "Have you ever been fucked in the ass before Bella?" she just whimpered and shook her head. I put one finger in her hole and slowly pushed forward. She moaned and whimpered at the intrusion, and she seemed to really enjoy it. "Do you want my cock in your tight hole Bella?" I growled and tugged on her hair. "I bet you're even tighter here." I pushed further into her. "Answer me." I pulled her hair more.

"Never." She breathed out. "Fuck me in the ass baby. I want you to cum in my ass."

_God, I love this girl!_

"Good girl." I panted in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard in the ass. I'm going to need you to relax baby." She nodded and stuck her ass out more and relaxed her body against the glass wall. The steam of the shower was fogging it up. I stepped back and let the water rush over me. She was already wet and her hair was clinging to her. I grabbed the body wash and put all over both of us. Once I was finished I pulled her towards me and leaned into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you fast and hard baby." She just moaned in response and pushed her ass out more. I spread her cheeks and put my tip at her hole. I pushed into her slowly and she surprised me by pushing back against me. She was whimpering and moaning when I finally filled her to the hilt. I began a steady rhythm that she matched by pushing back onto me. "Fuck yourself with your fingers baby. I want you to cum with me." She took her hand and began to fuck her self with her fingers.

"Em, I don't know how long I'm going to last. Oh FUCK!" she screamed. "Cum in my ass. Shit Emmett." She was groaning and grunting and so was I. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Fuck baby, cum on your fingers while I cum in your ass." She screamed with her release and I grunted and came into her ass. I slipped out of her and she sank to the floor on her knees and I did on the wall opposite of her to sit on the floor. The water was still running in my huge shower and I picked her up and set her underneath the showerhead not saying anything to each other. I grabbed my shampoo and massaged her long brown hair. I loved that she was going to smell like me. After that I rinsed it out and put conditioner in her hair. The whole time she was humming with pleasure and sometimes she would close her eyes and other time she would look at me with something I had never seen before.

_Love?_

I don't know, but I know I feel it. When I got done with her she did the same to me but it was hard for her to reach my head.

"Get on your knees." She said frustrated. I smirked at her and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed. "To wash your hair. Is that all you think about?" she shook her head at me.

"Well," I paused and told her honestly. "Yes, but only with you." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me and kissed her lips lightly. I got down on my knees so that I was eye level with her breasts. While she was washing my hair I rubbed her back and kissed her everywhere I could. She rinsed my hair and when she was done I turned off the water and went to get us some towels. She went to grab it but I pulled it back. I wrapped one around my waist and then with the other I started to dry her off. I took special care of her after what she just let me do. I looked into her eyes and she looked back at me and a small unspoken conversation seemed to pass,

_I love you._

I wrapped the towel tightly around her and grabbed her hand and led her back into our room.

_Wait! OUR room. Slow down Em buddy._

I shook my head and she let go of my hand and went to get her bag. I walked into my closet and pulled out my boxers and some dark jeans. I pulled on my CBGB shirt and walked out to see Bella in her jeans and a Radiohead t-shirt. It was tight across her chest and her hair was still wet and hanging around her. She pulled on her sneakers. And looked over to me and smirked at my choice in clothes. It was a shirt that was little tighter and showed off my muscles so I knew I would get a reaction from her. She pranced over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. We stood there a minute and she pecked my lips and went to gather her things to take home.

"Well, I have the whole day free what do you want to do?" she asked as she picked up her things. "And before you say it. We have to have our clothes on at all times." She held her hand up to me.

"But baby," I whined.

"No, If I'm your girlfriend we have to at least be out in public so people know your mine."

"I like possessive jealous Bella." I hugged her close me. I grabbed her bag and set it down on the ground. "How about we go to lunch and maybe a movie?" I said while putting a stray piece of drying hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good." She shrugged. "I could really use a beer. How about that grill on 5th?" She asked.

"Yeah on the way we can check out what's on at the movies." I grabbed my wallet and keys to my Jeep.

---

Review!!

I think I will have to make it so I can only update on weekends. Sorry guys. I just have a lot going on.

So now they are official!

I know it's short, but hey, you got TWO, count them, Two lemons in there.

And i want to push the numbers of reviews to be around 90!

If everyone Reviewed it would be awesome.

GOOD, BAD, UGLY whatever you have to say.

TMTY might not get updated until later in the week because it is just my baby and i want to do it right. It takes time.


	4. Goin Commando and Dinner with the ‘rents

**Nothing belongs to me blah blah blah!**

**I'm going to start making it so that if you have a really funny or awesome review. I'm going to post it and you can choose a lemony situation for the next chapter. Anything you want you dirty pervs. Just make it good. I'll do this every time. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 4

Fast and Hard

Going Commando and Dinner with the 'rents

"Mr. Cullen, you have a meeting in 45 minutes." Bella said as I passed her desk.

"Alright, can you come into my office I have a few things to discuss with you?" I said, not looking at her just walking straight into my office. Once she was in I closed the door and pressed her up against it. "Baby, God I missed you." I said as I began to assault her neck. It's been two months since we became official, but since she still worked for me we were keeping it a secret from our coworkers excluding my family of course. It was Monday and she spent the weekend in Maine with Alice on a weekend trip they take every couple of months. I walked around all weekend like a lost puppy.

_It was fucking pathetic; you need get it together Cullen. You're Pussy whipped._

_Yeah but it is a glorious pussy._

"Me too baby." She hummed. For those two months we have been pretty much always together. Whether it was just hanging out at my house or her apartment or even at my parents or her dad's we just were always by each other's sides. We fucked all night followed by spooning and plenty of glorious wake up calls of her already on my cock. It wasn't just that though, sure the sex was fucking awesome. But she filled my heart with something I didn't know was missing until she walked into my life. I loved her with everything I had. And I showed her as often as I could. We were so miserable for those three days we had phone sex three times. It felt like forever. It also made me think about a few things.

_One: I could never let her go._

_Two: I would always love her._

_Three: I was going to ask her to move in with me._

The only problem was would she think it was too fast or irrational. It was kind of like she lived with me already. She had half her clothes already there and we spent every night together anyway. I just didn't want to scare her off.

I brought my hand to the hem of her skirt and pulled upwards. When I got to where her panties should have been I groaned.

"Going commando Sweetie?" I asked against her neck. She nodded and moaned.

"I was kind of hoping for this. Easy access being a must. I missed you so bad this weekend." She said. She put her hands on my chest and ran them down to my belt. "We have to make this fast. You really do have a meeting you need to get ready for." She said while undoing my pants. She slid them down with my boxers and my hard cock sprang free. "I missed you too." She said to my hardness. I looked at her and we both laughed. It died down quickly when the lust took over. I pushed up her skirt around her waist and lifted her and pressed her against the door. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She started to kiss me deeply and I pushed into her tight pussy at the same time. I groaned and she threw her head back and moaned. I pounded into her relentlessly and she was biting her lip to keep from screaming. She began to tighten around my dick and I felt my own release coming too. With one final grunt from me and a moan from her we came together.

"I love you." I said as I licked the sweat off her neck.

"I love you too." She sighed and I reluctantly pulled out of her instantly missing her warmth. She was definitely changing me and I don't think she knew it either. I had never felt this way before and I found myself liking it.

"I hope your coming over tonight. I think my parents want to have a dinner at their house for all of us. If that's cool?" I asked, a bit hesitantly. We still hadn't had a chance to officially tell our parents we were together. Although everyone knew, it would be the first dinner together. "Mom wants to invite Charlie too." I said while adjusting my pants and she was pulling down her skirt.

"Sounds great." She said, but there was some apprehension.

"What, baby? If you don't……" I started but she stopped me by putting a finger on my lips.

"I'm just nervous." She said looking down.

"Why? They already love you." I said hugging her to me tightly.

"Yeah, but it's still not only my boyfriends parents, who by the way caught us getting frisky in the kitchen our first weekend together, and my boss. It's just intimidating. I'll be okay though. I need to call Charlie, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She gave me a peck on the cheek and turned to leave but I held her to me.

"I love you." I said against her lips. Then I kissed her and massaged her tongue with my own. She moaned into my mouth and I started to lift her skirt again but she stopped my movements.

"We need to stop." She said as she pushed me back.

"I know," I grinned my dimpled smile that she said she loved. "But tonight, your mine." I said as I walked over to my desk.

"Only yours." She said as she slipped out of the office.

--

The day seemed to go by quickly. We had a lot going on and so it made it easy to occupy myself. I only saw Bella a couple of times and it was when other people were around so we didn't get anymore-alone time. I didn't know when my mom wanted us there so I was going to ask my dad.

"Hey pop." I said when I walked into his office. Edward was already in there with some of his projects he was working on. "Hey Edward." I said and he nodded to engrossed in his project.

"Hey son, to what do I owe the honor of you presence?" He smiled. My dad was pretty fucking awesome dude.

"Well, I just wanted to know when mom wanted us there tonight?" I asked and sat down in the seat opposite him. He had a huge office overlooking New York City. He had a huge window that took up his whole wall. It showed how hard he worked to get here and how much he deserved it. "Bella needs to know to let Charlie know when to be there." I said

"I already called Charlie and he said 7:30 would be best for him." My dad said. He was always the take-charge kind of guy. He never wanted someone to feel left out or a last minute decision so I should have suspected it.

"7:30 it is." I clapped my hands and started to stand.

"Son, can I speak with you about a few things." He stated and looked over to Edward. Edward nodded and came to sit next to me. "We were talking about Edward's dealings with Tokyo and how he has been away more and more lately." I nodded in understanding and looked between my dad and Edward. "Well, we were hoping you could take over something's for him." He looked to Edward who started to speak.

"Rose wants me to lighten my workload." He said looking at me. "She's pregnant." He smiled. I looked at him and then my father and he had a big smile on his face. I got up and lifted my brother into a huge hug.

"That's great brother. You're going to be an awesome dad, and Rose has always wanted kids so she'll be a natural." I smiled at him when we sat down again. "So, I'm guessing you're asking me to take the majority of the out of town meetings and such." He nodded. "That's fine." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Great, Thanks I know things with Bella have been going well and I didn't know how you would feel about leaving her behind." He said and the light bulb went off over my head.

_Bella. Shit! This weekend was enough torture, what about when I had to go away for a month, or more._

"Uh Oh. Didn't think about that did you, son?" I shook my head

"No, but I understand. I just need to figure some stuff out." They nodded and I left completely dazed about what I would do. I looked at my watch it was already six and I needed to go home and change before dinner.

--

Bella had come over to my house so that we could drive together since she was staying with me tonight anyway. We were in the car on the way. I had a lot on my mind and I was more quiet than normal and she noticed.

"Babe, are you okay?" she said as she grabbed my hand off the center console. She brought it to her lips and kissed my knuckles. "You've been really quiet." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and gave her a half-smile. She was wearing a purple dress. She wore purple a lot after I told her how much I loved the color on her**. (A/N: Dress link on profile. Because I hate when you are in a guys POV and they go into detail about what the dress looks like. Like he would care.)**

_Man, she's so gorgeous. How can I leave her? _

"I think it would be better if we just forgot about it and enjoyed dinner." I kissed her palm. "I just want to have a good time." I was hoping she would understand that I wasn't ready to talk yet. And she did.

"Okay, later?" she asked.

"Later." I nodded. "So did you have a good day at work? I hear that boss of your is a hard ass." I joked to get her laughing again. It worked.

"I don't about that but he definitely has a hard ass." She poked my side.

"Bella, should I be worried that I will find out your sleeping with your boss. I don't know what I would do." I used mock seriousness but had a smile on my face. She just laughed and we continued to talk and joke until we got to the house. Everyone was there already so I guess they were just waiting for us. As soon as we parked the door flew open and a little streak of black hair came running full force towards Bella.

_Alice._

"Bella." She screeched. "We have to go shopping, and we have to help her decorate the nursery and by the way I love the dress, anyways, we have so much to do. I need to look online for stuff to buy babies….." Bella was beyond confused. I guess she was the only one who didn't know.

"Whoa Ali, what's going on, what baby?" she asked while Rose and Edward came onto the porch hand in hand. I was so happy for my bro. Bella looked to the porch and Rose gestured towards her stomach. "No way!" she squealed.

_Yeah, my Bella squealed._

She ran to the porch and gave Rose a big hug. "I'm so happy for you. This is going to be so great." She said and then hugged Edward.

"Thanks." Edward said and smiled his signature smile at Rose. They were so in their own little world. Esme came out then with a dishtowel wiping off her hands and yelling for us to come in. I followed Bella to see Charlie and Carlisle talking on the sofa. They seemed to be debating something. Bella and I were holding hands when they looked up at us. I was a little nervous seeing as Bella's dad was in the NYPD and a Chief at that. It was the first time we had seen him together since we became a couple. He looked down at our joined hands and back up at me.

"Now, I'm not going to repeat that whole 'she's my baby' speech. I'm sure Jasper can give you the cliff's notes version." He said looking me square in the eye. Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. He seemed to be waiting for a response. I being a dumb ass decided to be funny.

"Yes sir chief." I saluted. Bella and Alice giggled next to me and everyone waited for Charlie's reaction. He tried to hide it but then he busted up laughing. Everyone joined in relieved that I wasn't going to get a cap in my ass.

"What is everyone laughing at?" Mom said as she came from the kitchen with a brunette following her. She looked about the same age as our parents. She had a smile on her face and when they came into the room Charlie and dad stood up.

"Your boy here doesn't get intimidated easily." Charlie smirked and took the brunette's hand. "Bells this is Amelia. Amelia this is Isabella, my oldest daughter."

"Bella." "Mia." They both said at the same time. "It's great to meet you girls. Your dad never stops talking about you." She said with a smile to Alice and Bella.

_Is she what I think she is? Charlie has a girlfriend._

"Dad, what's going on? Who is she?" Bella said with a frown.

"Well, girls, she's my girlfriend for lack of a better word." He said looking at his daughters with concern. I looked over to Alice and she was no longer her bouncy self, looking to see Bella's reaction to this news. Bella's eyes began to water and she walked out into the front yard. I followed behind her and she was hyperventilating when I got to her.

"Baby, you need to relax. Breath." I patted her back as she was trying to calm her breaths.

"How," she took a breath. "I don't," she fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Everyone was on the porch as soon as I screamed her name. Alice was by my side in a second.

"Oh, God!" Alice cried.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled to anyone. I picked up her little body and rocked her like a little child. "Baby, come on." I cried. "Open your eyes." I had tears and I didn't care. Seeing her so broken and helpless and lifeless. Charlie was beside me now panic in his eyes.

"Bells." He croaked. He looked to me and I just held her closer to me. I couldn't tell what was going on around me. I could hear crying and then I heard sirens. The paramedics got there and tried to take her from me but I wouldn't let go.

"Son, they have to take her. You will be with her every step of the way just let them do their job." He reassured me. I loosened my arms and they put her on the stretcher. I held her hand the whole way there. It was all a blur until they took her through those fateful doors that I couldn't pass through. I just watched as the doors closed and I couldn't see her anymore. I fell against the wall and slipped to the ground. Someone came up next to me and hugged me. I sat there like a statue.

"Come on Em. Let's go sit in the waiting room." Alice said trying to pull me to my feet. I nodded and stood. I walked back and we waited. Everyone was there, even Mia, who looked very uncomfortable and sad. I guess she assumed it was her fault. To be honest I didn't know what happened. I just know it has something to do with the fact that her father has a girlfriend. Esme sat on one side of me and Alice on the other. I held Alice's hand in mine, knowing she needed the comfort as well. I was beginning to feel more common sense and thinking that it shouldn't be that bad. She probably just had a panic attack or lost too much oxygen from the hyperventilating. I sat there trying to look at the bright side of the possibilities. Finally a doctor came out.

"Chief Swan." He shook Charlie's hand. I guess being chief you have connections. "She's fine. She had a panic attack and then her brain just shut off from the stress. I also found out that she hasn't been eating and this also caused the fainting. We have a few tests being run and she will need to stick around for those results. She's asleep right now but you can see her if you'd like." he said and started to lead us to a room.

"I think only they should go in." Esme said to everyone else. I smiled at her and followed Charlie, Alice and Jasper in. Jasper came to support Alice. She looked so small in the bed. I went to one side and held her tiny hand in my big one.

"Hey." She said in a small voice, squeezing my hand. I looked up at her and she had tears starting to fall.

"Oh, thank god." Alice said flinging herself at her sister.

"I was so worried." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to worry you." She looked at us then her gaze landed on her father. She let the tears fall then. "Dad, I'm so sorry. You must hate me now. I didn't mean to act like that." He came to stand at her side and took her other hand. I motioned for Alice and she nodded. We left the room silently to give them some privacy.

"Ali, what happened?" I asked her.

"Jazz, can you wait for me. Tell everyone she's fine." He nodded and kissed her cheek. He patted me on the back and left for the waiting room. She turned back to me and sighed. "My best guess is that she's just a little overwhelmed with it all. She has always been the one to take care of us and maybe she just got a bit emotional. She knew our mother the best and she had many discussions with dad about her. I guess she always thought no one could replace her. I didn't think he would find anyone again either, but all the time she has had to be strong for me; I knew this would be hard for her, so I knew I had to be the level headed one for once." She gave me a sad smile. "She'll be okay I think. Just the shock of it all is what got to her and she doesn't seem to be taking very good care of herself." I nodded and the door opened to a red eyed Charlie. I guess the talk was emotional for both of them.

"She's asking for you Alice, and then she wants Emmett." He said to us and walked into the hall. "I'm going to take Mia home and maybe get some rest. I think they are releasing her and she said she wants Emmett to take her home with him." He thought about something for a moment. "I'll get someone to bring your car here so you can take her." I did ride in the ambulance.

"Okay." I thanked him and he turned to Alice.

"Ali, I'm going to call you tomorrow, okay?" He said and then hugged her tight. "I love you angel." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too daddy. Call me anytime." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'll be just a second then she wants to see you." She went inside to talk with her sister, and I was left alone outside with my thoughts.

"You really love her don't you?" I turned to see the bright face of my mother.

"Yes." Was all I said.

"While this is a very sad day, it is a happy one in that now all my boys are happy and with who they should be." She said while hugging me tightly. I let go then, I cried like a little boy needing the comfort of his mommy.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." I held her closer to me. "I know it's irrational, but just seeing her like that broke my heart."

"It's all okay now. Just keep her safe and it will all be fine." She whispered soothingly. Alice came out then with tears in her own eyes and smiled at me.

"She wants you." She whispered. I gave my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom. Thanks." She scoffed and waved me off. "I'm your mother. It's my job." She smiled and walked to Alice wrapping her arm around her shoulders and walked her down the hall. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

"Hey." I rushed to her side and scooted a chair for me to sit in.

"No." I looked at her confused by the outburst. "I want you to lay with me." I nodded and crawled in next to her and she wrapped her arms around me and breathed in deeply. "I love you." She whispered and kissed my neck.

"I love you too. I'm going to take you back home when the doctor says it's okay." She nodded in response against my neck. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that if you want to talk, I am here for you." I said.

"I know." She whispered and I felt tears on my neck. "I just feel guilty now. I wish I could apologize to everyone. I'm not even upset about my dad anymore. He deserves happiness and if it is with her than so be it. I just felt at the time like I got hit with a Mack truck." She laughed. I rubbed her back along her spine and kissed the top of her head. I was about to speak but a doctor came in with a folder.

"I have some news." He said.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So can anyone guess the news? It might surprise you. Try to guess. Is it good or bad?**

**If there are errors it's because i didn't really have time to edit. Sorry.**

**Anyways like I said above give me an awesome review and I'll PM you and ask what you want in the next chapter.**

**And Teaching Me Teaching You will be out shortly. Sorry about the delay.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	5. Car sex and misunderstandings

**The winner for choosing a lemony situation is mssammydean-**

Hm...news... *thinks* I think it's good news...unless the news is about his work...

*pokes Emmett* He's such a cutie! LOL. Bella's own personal grizzly bear haha. "I hear that boss of your is a hard **." "I don't know about that but he definitely has a hard **." LOL. I'm sure he does.. *giggles*

**I loved your review it just put a smile on my face.**

**Now if you have an awesome review you can pick a lemon like the aforementioned reviewer.**

**Nothing Belongs To Me Blah Blah Blah.**

Chapter 5

Fast and Hard

Car Sex and misunderstandings

"_I have some news." He said._

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Yes, would you like to talk in private, Ms. Stanley?" He asked.

_Huh?_

"Well, doctor this is Ms. Swan, not Stanley." I told him.

"Wow, glad that's all cleared up." He laughed nervously. "I was just about to inform you that you were pregnant." He shifted nervously.

"Well, no harm no foul. I hope this is happy news for her." She said to the exiting doctor. We both looked at each other and laughed. "That would have scared the shit out of me." She said honestly.

"You don't want to have my babies, baby?" I asked teasing her.

"Not right now. I think one woman inseminated by a Cullen is enough for the next few months." We both laughed, relieved to have that talk out of the way in a joking atmosphere. Then her actually doctor came in.

"Ms. Swan, your free to go everything came back normal. We just need you to take better care of yourself. As much as we love your presence, we don't want to see you again anytime soon, okay?" he smiled and she nodded getting out of the bed. She had on a gown and her dress was hanging on the door. The doctor left so she could change and get the papers for her to sign to leave.

I watched her unashamed as she undressed and put her dress back on. Her back was to me, with no bra on, so I saw her wonderful ass coming out of her dark purple cheekies. I groaned when she bent over and she giggled knowing what she did to me.

"Enjoying the view Mr. Cullen?" she asked referring to our first encounter together. I came up behind her and zipped up her dress lightly grazing her flesh with my finger as I did. I nuzzled and kissed her neck.

"Yes." I stated and could hear her breath hitch. I chuckled and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. I slapped her ass and walked out the door.

"Tease." She yelled to me from her room. I just laughed loudly, and then I heard her small steps behind me. I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled back to her. It all happened so fast I didn't realize what happened. I was against the wall with Bella pressed against my chest, she looked both ways and when she saw it was clear she reached her hand between us and stroked me through my pants. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against the wall and groaned. Before I knew it her presence was gone and she was laughing while walking down the hall to the receptionist.

"Now who's the tease?" I called to her. If found her at the front desk a few minutes later signing her release papers. She looked a bit sadder and I didn't know why. I put my arm around her waist and rubbed circles into her hip. "What's wrong?" She looked up at me and I kissed her forehead.

"Just feeling incredibly stupid for all the craziness I caused." She smiled a half-hearted smile. I shook my head at her.

"No, don't feel stupid. It was your body's way of protecting itself, and from what I hear you haven't been taking good care of yourself. You need to be better about that." I reprimanded her.

"I know, baby, I know." We got the go ahead to leave, and sure enough Charlie had left my Jeep right where his car had been with my keys hidden under the left fender. We got in and started to head home. I guess now would be an okay time to bring up her moving in with me.

"Sweetie." I said.

"Yeah, Em." She directed her attention from the passing scenery to me and swiveled her body to face me completely.

"I was thinking that we've together for a while now and we pretty much spend all our time together." I said and paused.

"Yeah?" she questioned to signal me to keep going.

_Stop being an ass and just say it._

"I was thinking that we could maybe move in together." I said looking straight at the road in front of me. I was waiting for her to yell and scream or yell yes, but what she did shocked me.

"Pull over." She said calmly.

"What?" I asked frightened that I had scared her away.

"Just pull into that parking lot." She said pointing to an abandoned parking lot on the right. I started to park. "No all the way over there." She pointed to the darkest corner furthest from the road. I nodded and I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. I was about to have a heart attack like she might leave me. I parked and she climbed out. I couldn't just let her walk away. I climbed out too and yelled for her.

"Bella wait!" I yelled as she opened the backseat doors.

"Back seat now." She said dropping her voice, it was dripping with sex and I was so confused.

"Okay." I said and got into the opposite side of her. I was halfway in when she attacked my lips. I was so confused I didn't respond at first but when her hand went to my cock I knew she wanted it. I just didn't understand this reaction at all. I pulled back slightly but she kept her lips on me trailing them to my neck. "What…" I started but she cut me off by ripping open my shirt and kissing down my chest stopping at my nipples and swirling her tongue around it. I moaned and threw my head back bucking up my hips in search of friction.

"Emmett?" she said against my skin.

"Ugh, yeah baby." I said through clenched teeth as her hands were dangerously close to where I wanted them.

"Should we get a new place or stay at your house?" she questioned with a sexy as hell smirk on her face as her tongue darted out to lick my abs. I looked at her and smiled hugely.

_So that's what this whole mess was about. She loved the idea and she wanted to thank me properly. Time to christen my Jeep._

"Whatever you want baby." I winked at her and she undid my belt.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just stay at your place." She was keeping her eyes locked with mine while she flicked my pants button. "I love your kitchen and I think that's what really makes a home." She slid down my zipper, and found out something I wanted her to find out at home. I smiled down at her disbelieving expression.

"You think you're the only one who can go commando?" I winked at her this time. She smiled and ran her finger over my very hard cock. "Fuck!" I hissed.

"I love how your so hard for me baby." She said then she licked the pre cum from my tip, and blew hot air on to my head making me shiver. "I love your taste." She said huskily then took me fully into her mouth. I leaned against the door with one leg on the seat and the other bended resting on the floor while she was in between my legs.

"Shit baby, I love your fucking mouth. It's so hot and perfect." I put my hands in her hair and gripped tightly. She moaned in response to my roughness and that made me almost come undone. Bella was good at a lot of things.

_But she was the fucking Jedi Master of Fellatio. _

I set a pace for her with my hand in her hair. She was letting me fuck her mouth and I think she enjoyed almost as much as I did. I was grunting and growling while she hummed and moaned around my cock. I felt her teeth scrape me and she brought her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth, which was a lot if I may so myself. Her other hand went to my boys to encourage me even more. I felt myself about to come.

"Baby I'm so close." With one last thrust into her mouth I spilled into her and she sucked me down greedily humming in pleasure at the taste of me.

_Fuck! I need to marry this woman._

She crawled back up my body and licked her lips. "Yummy." She said with a smile. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her with force. She moaned into my mouth and her hands went to my hair and pulled me even closer, if it was possible. I pulled her so she was straddling me and caressed her thighs going higher and higher with each pass.

I eventually got to her underwear and began to tug it down. She was on the same wavelength as me and shimmied out of them as best she could in the small space. She sat on top of me again and slowly slid down my length. I watched her face willing my eyes not to close at the sensations of her tight pussy. Her face was incredible with her head thrown back and her lips in a slight 'o'. Her beautiful neck just there for the taking leading to her beautifully feminine collarbone. My eyes traveled to her clothed beast and pushed her dress down to take a look at her taut pink nipples. They were already hard and just waiting to be sucked. I took one into my mouth and brought my hand to the other roughly squeezing it. She began to pick up her pace when I bit down. She put her hands on my shoulders to get more leverage and started to become more frantic with her motions.

_If the Jeep's a rockin' don't come a knockin'._

I knew she was close. Hell, so was I. I thrust up into her meeting her motion and going deeper than before. And I hit her sweet spot causing her to clench around me and scream out.

"Fuck Emmett. Holy Shit!" I grunted and kept my pace and a few seconds later I followed with my own release. She collapsed on top of me and with both tried to calm our breathing.

"So that's a yes?" I laughed as I stroked beautiful full brown hair.

"Yes." She said and looked into my eyes. "I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning to your face." She put both her hands on either side of my face and rubbed against my stubbled cheeks. I smiled and she put her thumbs in my dimples. "That smile is what I want to see every morning." I laughed and kissed her chastely.

"I love you. And as long as you're naked in my bed you'll see that smile often." She nodded her head in agreement and got off my lap pulling me out of her. I groaned at the loss of contact but there was plenty of time for that later.

--

"I think that should go to the spare bedroom." Bella shouted to Jasper as he helped us move her in. They were all helping us this weekend.

We decided to just mesh our styles instead of starting from scratch. I had the typical bachelor pad and she had the typical disarray of things that didn't really match but went together just the same. We thought of things to do and the mistake was asking my mother and Alice their advice so we eventually gave it over to them and they have done a great job of putting together our styles. The living room was still my dominion but it felt warmer, like Bella.

The kitchen was the one room she had the most control over. She told me how she was grateful that I didn't spend to much money on her and that she would let me be that gift to her, but only if I promised not to buy her anything expensive for the next three years. Of course that was after negotiating down from 10 years. The bedroom was off limits to us though until they finished it. They all said it was a housewarming gift to Bella. We had been trying to peek in there all day but the little pixie was like a friggin psychic.

"Hey baby." I said to my beautiful girlfriend and roommate. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me and turned her head to give me a peck on the cheek. "I think Edward and I were going to get something to eat for all of us, any suggestions?" She shook her head.

"No I would ask Rose. She's the one with the funny cravings." I nodded my head. Just then Edward came in with a piece of paper looking at it disbelievingly scratching the back of his neck muttering about strange choices.

"What's that brother?" I asked him.

"A list of what Rose wants for lunch. She started to tell me but she asked me to repeat it to her and I forgot half of it so she made me write it all down." He handed me the list.

"Whoa! We will have to go all over New York City for this stuff." I said incredulously.

"Yeah, but she's just weird with her cravings since the pregnancy. I figure a happy Rose is a Good Rose." He shrugged and put on his jacket. "Ready Em?" He asked with keys in hand.

"Yeah, but if we have to go all around the world for this stuff, we're taking my Jeep." I said and he looked between Bella and me.

"No, it still smells like sex in there." He chuckled. "My car." He said firmly.

"Jealous much." I smirked at him and looked at a blushing Bella, who was smiling too. "I'll be back in a bit. I'll just surprise you, okay?" she nodded and kissed me.

"Bring some chunky monkey too." Rosalie yelled from upstairs. She couldn't go into our room because of the fumes (I guess they were painting for the surprise) but she still was helping where she could. I laughed at Edward's expression as he wrote it down.

"Okay Honey." He yelled back. "Let's go before she thinks of something else." He whispered as he passed me to the front door.

--

We were all laughing and eating our lunch when Alice and my mother came down the stairs with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Ready to see your new room?" Alice bounced around excitedly. I looked over to Bella and she nodded. We stood holding hands and walked to _our_ bedroom. The others followed us up the stairs and waited behind us as we walked to our closed door. Bella reached for doorknob and she gasped at the sight in front of her.

Where my sparse walls and mountain man type décor was now a combination of homey and sexy. The walls were painted a deep maroon color and the trim was all black. Next to my huge window overlooking the great view of the city lights was a black suede bed/ couch. We could either lie on it or sit. It looked like you could adjust it either way. There were also black-framed pictures all over the room. Some of her and I when we were kids and some of more recent pictures like the one at the lake when she said she noticed my body that day in my office. We were all hugging, Rose and Edward were holding each other with both arms smiling at the camera, Alice and Jasper were looking at each other smiling like it was a silent communication going on, and then there was Bella and I. She had her arm around my waist looking up at me with a longing smile and I was looking at the camera with a goofy grin on my face with my arm haphazardly around her shoulders. I knew I wanted her then, but I never thought she would want someone like me, but looking back at her face now I see so much more. I see how she felt for me too. Then above the fireplace was a photograph that looked like someone took a picture from a ferry looking at the city. It had the statue of liberty in the foreground and then the city in the back. It was all black and white so it fit with the theme. Our bed was amazing. A black four post bed with all white bedding. It was amazing and I could tell she loved it too. On the opposite wall of the bed was a flat screen.

_Now that's all a room really needs._

"It's wonderful." She said in awe. She went and hugged my mother and her sister who both knew they did a great job.

"Thanks, this is really perfect." I told my mother while hugging her.

"No problem, we just wanted to do this for you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"I told you to trust us!" Alice said excitedly. "Now we have to get to work on Rose's nursery, but we should wait a little while to see what the sex is. I don't want to plan a pink room and find out we have another boy Cullen coming." She rambled on and we all laughed.

"So Bella now you have a nice place to stay while Emmett takes some of the out of town trips for me." Edward said patting my back,

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"What are talking about?" she said quirking an eyebrow looking from me to him. I looked to him and he gave an apologetic smile. I wanted to be angry with him but it was my fault for not telling her. I just got so caught up in the move and everything I let it slip my mind.

_Well, here comes the wrath. Or I could try and make it into a positive._

--

**Review!!**

**I know last chapter I made it seem like it was going to be a huge deal, but with some of you responses I rethought my ideas. I looked through a lot of other stories today and it seems either the 'she's pregnant' or 'she's dying' is a bit played out so I rethought it and I'm just going to lead the story in another direction. Maybe eventually she'll get preggers but not now. But I don't think I'll have her dying, but you never know.**

**So the idea of car sex came from the awesome reviewer mssammydean.**

**I will choose again and PM you to see what the best reviewer would like as a lemon.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	6. Pools and Dressing Rooms

**My favorite reviewer this round was JoyMichelle-**

Great chapter. Please update again soon. I can't wait to find out what happens next. I hope that Bella doesn't freak out too much. You know damage to the baby maker would make both of them unhappy in the long run. I mean she may find it satisfying at first but she will miss it once she comes to her senses.

**I just loved it because it would totally happen in real life.**

**Anyways, if you have and awesome or funny review you get to pick a lemony situation for the next chapter. I'll PM you to ask what you want.**

**And by the way some of the things in their room mentioned in the last chapter is on my profile so if you want to see it's there.**

**Nothing Belong to Me Blah Blah Blah.**

Chapter 6

Fast and Hard

Pools and Dressing Rooms

"_So Bella now you have a nice place to stay while Emmett takes some of the out of town trips for me." Edward said patting my back,_

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"_What are talking about?" she said quirking an eyebrow looking from me to him. I looked to him and he gave an apologetic smile. I wanted to be angry with him but it was my fault for not telling her. I just got so caught up in the move and everything I let it slip my mind._

_Well, here comes the wrath. Or I could try and make it into a positive._

"We're going to take off." My mother said gesturing to everyone.

_Well fuck, feed me to the fucking wolves and walk away. Thanks my wonderful family._

"Bye." Bella said with her arms crossed standing defensively in the middle of the room and not even looking at them, only me.

"Yeah, bye guys." I said to them as they past by in a hurry, obviously wanting to get out. I walked towards her and she mirrored my actions and took a step back.

"What did he mean?" She asked.

"Since Rose found out she was pregnant I'm going to take over some of his overseas accounts and that means a lot of business trips to come." I explained coolly. She made no room to respond so I continued. "I forgot to tell you because of the move. And I was just so happy, I didn't want to think about the bad." I said and took my step towards her; she walked towards the dresser with her back to me. I heard a sniffle, like she was crying.

_Fuck!_

"I just don't see why you didn't tell me." She said angrily. She still had her back to me and I knew she wasn't so much sad as angry with her angry tears now spilling. "You ask me to move in with you only to leave me here alone for weeks or months at a time." She shouted. "At least in my apartment everywhere I looked wasn't a reminder of you while you're away." She threw up her arms in defeat. I stood directly behind her and put my arms around her waist. She stiffened and tried to shrug out of my arms but I was stronger so I held her there.

"You and I will figure something out." I said and kissed her neck.

"Stop." She whimpered. I put my hand that was around her waist on her stomach and slowly rubbed up and down, lightly grazing her breast.

_Okay, she's not fighting anymore, that's good, right?_

"We will make this work. I will figure out what to do." I said with conviction. My hand came to cup her breast and she moaned at the tenderness of my ministrations on her nipples. I nipped her neck. "If you would like maybe we could make it so we go together. You are my secretary." I stated with an idea forming I knew I was stupid not to think of in the first place. "I love you and you are the best part of me." I took my other hand and unbuttoned her jeans. I slipped my hand down past her panties to her wet heated core. Her folds were already slick with desire. "I want to be with you every second of everyday." I put one finger into her and pump slowly. Her head fell forward and she whimpered. "This is us, nothing will get in between that." I whispered into her ear and she moaned and her head fell to my shoulder. I put another finger and began to rub circles on her clit with my thumb. She bucked her hips into my hand and her back arched into my other one as I brought it under her shirt to cup her over her bra. I put another finger in her cunt and pushed aside her bra to expose her nipples to my hand. She moaned even louder and whimpered when I kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Cheater." She whispered against my neck. I just chuckled and kept up with pleasuring her. Soon she was moaning and her movements became more urgent and her juices were flowing freely. I pumped into her faster whispering words of love into her ear. Then she climaxed on my fingers and her cumming was a beautiful sight. One minute she looks like she wants to rip my head off the next she's euphoric. Her body gave out with the force of her orgasm so I picked her up and set her on our new bed. I pushed her hair behind her ears and just looked at her beautiful features.

"I'll get Ben trained and he can take some of it, but not all. I still have to be there for the bigger meetings." She nodded her head and rolled over and her even breathing told me she fell asleep. I lay behind her for a while just admiring the amazing woman that chose to be with me. I would be with her forever or as long as she would have me and even then she would always have my heart. After a little bit of time passed I got up and made my way downstairs. I saw that the mess from lunch was still on the table and decided to clean up a bit.

_No need to make her more upset and set her off again._

After I cleaned up I took in our new home. It was just that. No longer my house but our home. But anywhere she was I knew I was home. She was now my haven, my home. I waked around and decided to go out back and take a swim. I ran back upstairs and saw Bella now in her sleep talking stage.

"Love you baby." She said. I smiled.

_I love it when she calls me baby._

"Cheater." She mumbled and turned over. I chuckled and shook my head. I didn't really plan that but I wanted her to calm down and knew that would be the best way. I went to my drawer and found my trunks and changed in the adjoining bathroom. I grabbed towel and headed down to my in ground pool. I put the towel on the lounge chair and dove in. I waded around just trying to relax and distress. I had a lot to think about. I knew I couldn't leave her behind while I left. I could make it so she could come with me. She might even be more beneficial if she was there. Having someone who could help me prepare………

"Hey Baby." I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of sex on legs. I turned to see her on the side of the pool in only a towel. I saw no hint of bikini or anything. I audibly gulped and was now standing at full attention south of the border.

"Hey, feel better?" I asked strained. I groaned when she loosened her towel and it pooled at her feet to reveal her wonderfully naked body.

"Much." She purred.

_Yeah she fucking purred._

"Is the water feeling good?" she asked while looking down and putting one of her feet in the water to test it. My eyes followed that foot to her delicious calves and then her creamy thighs I wanted wrapped around me. I came to the juncture of her legs and saw a bit of moisture running down her inner thigh.

_Fuck! She's already wet._

I followed that to her full hips and the flat toned stomach. I landed on my favorite part, her pink nipples hard with the cool evening air. Her body was heaven and I just wanted to worship it all the time. Simple parts of her just made it that much better. The way her collarbones and the juncture of them in between her neck and chest would cave in when she would breath in deeply. The nape of her neck being so lickable and kissable. Her c cup breast fit perfectly in my hands. Even her fucking ears were a turn on. I landed on her face.

_No, that was my favorite part of her. _

I looked up and she was staring at my body too. Her eyes were cast downward on my chest and her mouth was slightly open. I decided to take some initiative and pulled off my trunks and threw them at her.

"Well, come on baby. You can't just ogle me and stand there naked with out coming and joining me." I smiled to her. She giggled and jumped right in. I couldn't see her for a second but I sure as hell felt her. "Fuck." She took me in her mouth underwater for a good 10 seconds before coming up for air. She came out of the water and I brushed the hair out of her face. "God, you're beautiful." She blushed and kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck pressing her self against me. I made a move to deepen the kiss and she moaned into my mouth as soon as our tongues touched. I grabbed the back of her head to tilt her head to give me better access to trail kisses down her neck. I walked to the side of the pool and pinned her against it. Her head fell back when I started down her collarbone. "I can't even begin to tell you how sexy this is."

"What is?" she breathed out huskily.

"Sex in the pool." I stated against her skin.

"Who said there was going to be sex?" She asked as she jerked me back by my hair to look at her serious eyes.

"Well, see when a woman jumps into my pool naked and gropes me underwater, I thought it was safe to assume we would be having some awesome fuckfest in the pool." I said to her matter-of-factly.

"I never said anything about sex. I'm skinny-dipping." She said than ducked under my arms. She swam around the pool a few times while I tried to figure out what she was doing.

"What?" I finally asked her.

"That little stunt you pulled is not going away that easily, _sweetie_." She said and got out of the pool without even bothering to get the towel and walked back into the patio doors naked. I was left reeling and tried to calm my raging need with thoughts of baseball and old naked people.

--

_Seven days. One fucking week. No Bella pussy for one fucking week. SHIT!_

We were walking around the mall shopping for some extra things for the house. She has been torturing me all of those days with simple gestures of groping then pulling away, or just coming out of our bathroom completely naked while I was working on my laptop on the bed. She even got into the shower with me and said it was quicker to just shower together but she never touched me or let me touch her.

_Fucking torture._

"I want to make a quick stop before we leave." I nodded and she grabbed my hand. We walked a little ways and came to a stop in front of the Mecca of women's sexy unmentionables.

_The pink goodness of all that is holy. Shit! Now she's just fucking with me._

She walked in without another word to me and still gripping my hand, we walked in. The big words over the entrance haunting me,

_Victoria's Secret._

She went to the bins holding c cups and began to look through all of them holding some up and examining them and then she kept some and others she would shake her head. It was all a big show. I wasn't that fucking dense. She went over to the underwear and held up various types.

_Boy shorts, dick twitch. Bikini, half-mast. Thong, raging hard on ladies and gentleman. _

I groaned when she went over to the nighties. She picked up a deep purple baby doll. It was see through and you could tell it would barely cover the ass. All of these things went into her basket and she even snuck in a blood red corset. She grabbed my hand and sat me in a chair close to the dressing room.

"Wait here." She said and then went to try on all the scraps of fabric. I waited for about five minutes when I heard my goddess of torture calling me. "Emmett." She sang out. I stood and all but ran to her. She had her head poking out of the door and wiggled her finger at me to come to her.

_Come. Ha! I was about to cum in my pants with the look she just gave me._

"What?" I asked then she open the door so I could see the purple baby doll and matching thong set. I muttered and low 'Fuck' but she heard.

"What? I thought you liked this color?" she asked too innocently.

"How long?"

"9 ½ inches." She giggled. I threw her a glare.

"How long are you going to do this to me?" I asked her seriously. I not only missed the release, but the act was a way of showing how I felt and not being able to felt like I was suffocating.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She said and she turned to close the door on me. I put my hand on it and stopped her.

"Bella." I growled.

"Emmett." She threw it back at me in the same tone.

"Baby, I miss you." I said softer. She took that and pulled me by my collar into the dressing room and it locked behind us. She kissed my neck and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and pulled up to put her legs around my waist.

"Wait." She said and slid down my body til her feet touched the ground. She took of all her clothes (if you can call them that) and placed them on the bench. "I don't want to ruin them before I buy them." She said with a shrug. I attacked her mouth again and now she was completely naked and flush against me. Her hands went to my pants and I knew this wasn't going to be soft and loving. This would be plain fucking. Not make up sex.

_Make-up fucking in a dressing room of Victoria Secret._

She got my pants off and they pooled at my feet with my boxers. She hopped up on to me with her legs around my waist and I shoved her against the wall with a growl. I took her lips roughly and she returned it just as much. All the aggression and pent up frustration and anger was in that kiss. All of the things we felt in the past week was coming out in full force. I went to her pulse point and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. I shoved my cock into her dripping cunt and had to still my movements or I would cum right there like a thirteen-year boy.

"Please move." She whimpered into the crook of neck. I thrust into her hard and deep. She put her head back and growled. "Fuck." She cursed and it was so fucking sexy.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do to you. Fuck you. You've been holding out on me and I'm going to come so hard in you dripping pussy." I said into her ear. I took her earlobe into my mouth and she moaned. There was a banging on the door but I didn't care. I was going to fucking finish this if it was the last thing I did. I don't even think Bella heard it.

"Hello?" an annoyed woman's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Hang on a second." I yelled to her. I kept up my thrusts and she was so close.

"Call security." The woman instructed to someone else. "We're calling security."

"I don't fucking care. Look at the name on the building." I said back to her as I pinched Bella's clit with my free hand.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she came. I followed.

"What the hell does that mean." She yelled now just plain pissed off.

"Cullen Properties." I yelled back just as pissed. Bella came down from her high and started to dress quickly.

"So? What the fuck does that mean?" she spat as the security approached and we flung the door open. I got my wallet out and showed her my id. "This doesn't excuse your activities." She said and threw it back at me.

"No, but it sure as hell puts all of you in your place." I said and put my arm around a flustered Bella. She had all of the things she wanted to buy in her hands and we walked to the counter escorted by the guard and the woman who I assumed was the manager. "I want to buy all of this before we are escorted out." I pulled all of the things out of a stunned Bella's hand and placed them on the counter. I looked around and I guess we generated quite a crowd.

_Who the fuck cares? Not Emmett!_

The girl at the countered looked stunned but proceeded with registering the items for us. When she was finished I handed her my black credit card and she took it with the glint of recognition in her eyes.

"Have a nice day Mr. Cullen. I would say some see us again, but I don't think that would be a great idea." She laughed and smiled to Bella, who blushed in return. We walked back through the store hand in hand with two bags of purchases and smug ass grins on our faces.

_Fuck that was hot._

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, totally love this chapter myself.**

**The pool idea came from the reviewer JoyMichelle. Thanks for the idea even though they didn't technically have too much action it was still hot.**

**So, who loved the idea of dressing room sex while people were trying to get you to stop? I thought it was hot and totally fucking hilarious at the same time. Since I gave you two chapters in two days, I don't know when I will get another one out. **

**SO SORRY!**

**But I will update as soon as possible.**

**Now hit the little button below and review to your hearts content.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	7. Making Love

**My favorite reviewer never PM'd me back so I just gave up so I could get this out. If you do get it go ahead and email me. I think I'm not going to do that anymore. Just leave suggestions in the reviews of what you want to see. I get my inspiration from all of those.**

**Totally listened to Gavin Degraw the whole time I wrote this, so yeah. LOL. If it seems a bit lovey dovey that's why. But with the entire 'wham bam thank you ma'am' we need some.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7

Fast and Hard

Making love

"Hey." I said to Bella who was sitting on the bed going over some plans for our first trip overseas. I felt so dumb when I realized all I had to do was make it so that she could come with me. And she really was proving to be more beneficial than a hindrance.

Things have been settled down since we moved in together. She made amends with Mia, who said she completely understood, because she came from a family with one parent as well. They actually get along pretty well now. Alice and her have shopping trips with her a lot and they seem to have fun. Mia is a lot like Alice, who I guess is a lot like their mom so it gets to be too much sometimes for her but she's dealing pretty well.

"Hey!" she said as she looked up at me with her reading glasses on. They were always a turn on in a way. I always thought about naughty things to do with her wearing those.

_Naughty librarian perhaps. Oh! Or a teacher bending me over her desk and swatting me with a ruler._

"Earth to lover boy!" Bella said while waving at me from the bed. I walked to the bed and flopped down beside her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Just wanting to know if you want to do business class?" she asked holding up the airlines brochure.

"I'd prefer first. More leg room." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Okay I'll put you in first and myself in business." She said while writing it down.

"Back up." I said holding up my hands. "You in business, while I'm in first." She nodded as if I was the stupidest person ever. "Uh, yeah, NO!" I stated and got out my phone and credit card. "You are not separating us."

"But I don't need to ride in first class." She defended.

"Yes you do." I said while dialing the number for the tickets. She grabbed the phone and hung up.

"No I don't." I took it back and gave her a stern look.

"I am not letting you ride in business while I'm in first." She pouted and I kissed her bottom lip that was jutting out. "Why are you complaining? This is something that most people would kill for."

"Because I don't like money spent on me." She pushed me away.

"Well, too bad. Plus it's a business trip. The company is paying for it." I went to kiss her again but she backed away.

"Fine." She gave up but was still backed away from me. My face was now in her stomach. I saw a sliver of skin and took my opportunity. I blew a raspberry on her stomach and she squirmed and laughed trying to get away from me. I took the opportunity and started to tickle her. She was gasping. "Em…..Baby…..stop please." She laughed and gasped. I stopped and was now hovering over her face to face. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I want to spend forever with you Bella Swan." I said and brushed her hair out of her eyes and took off her glasses. I brought my index finger to her cheek and memorized her face. I brought it over her eyelids as she arched her back to my innocent touch. Her breathing was coming out heavily and she was so beautiful. I took the back of my hand and swept across her other cheek. She leaned into my touch and kissed my hand.

"Forever won't be long enough." She whispered with her eyes still closed. I brushed my thumb against her bottom lip and she kissed it and parted her lips and her breath fanned against my face. I held my self above her and cupped her neck with my hand and kissed her. Not hungry, or lustful I kissed her with all my love for her. She brought her hands around my neck and held me to her. She lightly scraped her nails along my hairline on the back of my neck and I moaned at the sensation. She moaned in return from the vibrations. We parted and both of us we're panting for air. I looked her straight in the eyes and she had tears in them. I kissed the corners of her eyes and tasted the salty sweet tears and trailed my kisses down her jaw. I found the sensitive part on her neck and sucked. She moaned and gripped my shirt on my back. I knew all the parts on her body that would get a response from her.

_And I was going to worship her._

I kept kissing her down of her clothed breast and stomach. I reached the hem and kissed the skin in between her pant and shirt. I took the shirt and inched up and trailed kisses along the way. She started to move underneath me seeking friction.

"Patience. I want to make love to you." I whispered against her skin and she shivered.

"Please." She begged. She gently kissed me and I broke it to take her shirt the rest of the way off. She pushed me to lie on my back and I obliged. She took the same root down my neck and unbuttoned my shirt while leaving open mouth kisses down my chest. "I" kiss, button. "love" kiss, button. "you." I let out a little breathless laugh and she continued until she unbuttoned all of them. I sat up so she could push it down my arms and she was kneeling in front of me. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. I fell to the crook in her elbows before she straightened out her arms. It fell to the ground and I just took in her beautiful breasts. I leaned over to her and gave a gentle kiss to each one of them and laid her back down on her back. I brought my lips back to hers and she was more than happy to accept when I asked for entrance.

I started to get painfully hard so I moved down and kissed her right breast and swirled my tongue around it and it hardened. While I was suckling her right breast my hand kneaded her left and she was moaning and calling out my name the whole time. She reached down and unbuttoned my pants and when she brushed up against my cock when she unzipped me I lost it. I pushed her into the bed and went for her pants. We were both finally naked and I slid into her slowly. She moaned and pushed her head back into the pillow with her eyes closed. I kept up a slow pace and she met me for each thrust. She lightly clawed at my back and called out my name. I knew she was close and so was I. I bent down to her ear.

"Let go baby. Cum for me." And then I reached and rubbed her clit and she climaxed. Her walls tightening around me brought me to the edge with her. I collapsed beside her and we both just stared at the ceiling side by side trying to calm our breathing.

_WOW!_

"Wow." She said still looking up.

"Yeah." Was all I could say. She started to laugh I didn't really understand why.

"What?" I asked slightly offended. She just laughed harder.

"I just realized that's the first time we have actually made love. Not just fuck, but love." I laughed too.

"I guess we are primal people baby." I teased and she nodded.

"As much as I loved this. I think only doing it on occasion makes it more special."

"So only for anniversaries and shit. But every other time you just want me to fuck you." I said rolling over and propping my head up on my hand to look down at her.

"Well, I just mean don't go all mushy on me all the time." She smiled at me and gave me a little peck on the lips. "Like now." She said as she headed towards the bathroom completely naked. I sat there for a second trying to figure out what she meant then I heard the shower turn on.

_Duh! You idiot she wants you to fuck her in the shower!_

--

It was a Saturday and Bella was out shopping with Alice, Rose and Mia again. I was just working out in the workout room and was almost done when I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to get a towel to wipe off all the sweat and get a shirt on. I opened the door and saw my younger brother standing there.

"Hey Jasper! What brings you by?" I said and stepped out of his way to let him in.

"Hey, just wanted to come by and see what you were up to." He said anxiously looking around not meeting my eyes.

_Something's fishy._

"Okay, you want something to drink?" I called back to him as he followed me to the kitchen.

"A beer would be nice." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to meet his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing." He fidgeted. "What makes you think that?"

"Jazz, it's 10 a.m. and you want a beer. Something's going on, and as much as I love you, you never just drop by." I pointed out and he sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted your advice with something." He finally confessed. I continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Step into my office." I pointed to a bar stool and went to the fridge to get a water and beer. I opened it against the counter and handed it to him across the counter. "What do you need my advice for?"

"Well," he paused. "I want to ask Alice to marry me." He finally admitted and it looked like a big boulder had been lifted off his shoulders.

"And?" I motioned for him to continue.

"You don't have any doubts about it?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Hell no! You and little pixie are like cosmic shit. Meant to be sort of thing. It will be fine. If anything she has probably been waiting you to ask for a while now." I said to him. He nodded and took a huge swig of his beer.

"I don't know why I'm nervous. I just want it to be perfect and she only deserves the best." He said after he got done.

"Well, I bet Bella can help with the choosing of the ring if you haven't already yet." He nodded.

"That was kind of why I wanted to talk to you to see if she could help and if she could keep it a secret."

"Yeah maybe she could help you plan how to do it too." I suggested.

"That's a good idea. So maybe you guys can meet me for lunch in your office on Monday to go over things." He suggested, seeming relieved to get the ball rolling.

"Yeah, that way Alice won't be suspicious." He nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower, you want to go watch the game at the sports bar and then head to the club later?" I asked because there were some pretty badass flat screens there, and plenty of beer and then we could hang with the girls.

"Sure. How about we tell the girls to meet us at the club and we can all hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll call Edward too. Even though he'll say no." I laughed. Ever since Rose had some sort of switch went off in his head to be way overprotective. Don't get me wrong he always has been but now it was just ridiculous. Jasper laughed with me.

"I'll be watching T.V. just come get me when you're ready. I'll call Ali." He yelled to me.

--

It was about 9 before the girls got there and it was already moderately full. Edward and Rose did come but only because Rose had to put her foot down. It was kind of funny actually because she wasn't really showing yet and when a guy would offer her a drink Edward would yell, "She's pregnant you idiot." We all got a kick out of that. He didn't even say "Uh, Hello? Her husband's right here." They danced a little but she made the mistake of yawning and he insisted they go home, but only with the promise of sex. Libido for pregnant women was apparently a lot.

I was now dancing with Bella and she looked damn fine. She was wearing a pink and black little dress (A/N: Dress link on profile.) and it made her ass look amazing. We were dancing with her back to me and she was grinding against, if we didn't have clothes on it would be a lot more compromising. The song Toma by Pitbull came on and I knew this was going to be my undoing. I had to have her. She was rubbing her ass against my erection and I couldn't take it.

Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,

Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,

Si tu quiere' que te coma toda,

Abre las pierna', y dale Toma!

I'ma make that thang bounce!

I'ma make that thang shake!

I'ma make that thang clap!

Until that thang break!

She turned in my arms and dropped all the way down me to the floor and slowly came back up but not before nudging my cock with her hand. I grabbed her and took her to the hallway of the bathrooms.

"Bella," I growled and attacked her neck. "I want you." I whispered in to her ear and tugged on her earlobe. She moaned and pushed her hips against mine. "Fuck." I cried out after she cupped my crotch.

"_Come_ and get me." She said with an emphasis on come. I looked both ways and saw the empty office that was once mine and got an idea. I pushed her through the door and she squealed. "Where are we?" she asked in the dark office.

"Just go with it." I whispered into her from behind her causing her to jump. I laughed a little and guided her to where the desk was. I put one hand on her hip and the other on her back and pushed her forward. She was bent over the old desk at the waist and chest was against the desk. I trailed my hands up her thighs and whispered into her ear. "You want me to come." I said. She whimpered and pushed back into me. I reached under her dress and pulled down her thong and help her step out of them one foot at a time. She was wearing some of the 'Fuck me' heels and I kissed each ankle before standing up straight. She was still bent over waiting for me. "I think I'll keep these." I said as I shoed them into my back pocket. I ran my hand back up her inner thigh and found her pussy.

_Fuck, she so wet. So hot!_

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. I lifted her dress around her waist and she sucked in a deep breath as the cold air hit her naked ass. I smacked it lightly and earned a moan from her.

"Fuck me." She growled. I guess she was done with the teasing. I obliged her gladly and pulled my hard cock out of my pants not even bothering to take them off fully. I plunged into her and we rocked the old desk forward with screech against the floor.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in pleasure. "I love how you're so tight." I said through clenched teeth. With every thrust I made, many sounds followed. First Bella's moans and screams, then the desk screech against the tiled floor and then the desk hitting the wall. It was erotic to say the least. I could hear the people and music outside the door and it made it that much more intense.

"Oh shit, baby." Bella yelled and I brought my hand to her back and pushed her further down. I thrust into her more and more until neither of u could take it and she moaned while I grunted with my release and I collapsed on her back and she pressed herself even more into the desk. "We really need to have sex in public places less often. It seems that's all we do." I laughed at her.

"As long as it's with you I don't care where we are." I said and kissed her pair shoulder and pulling out of her. She held her hand out to me and had an expectant look on her face. "What?"

"Underwear." She said.

"No, I said I was keeping them. I was serious." And with that I left the room. I looked around trying to find Jasper and Alice and spotted them at a booth in a hot petting session. I walked over to them and then turned around to look for Bella. She was walking over to our table looking less than innocent with her disheveled appearance and I bet I didn't look any better. I felt a tug on my jeans and turned around to see Alice with Bella's thong twirling around her finger. She had a smug smile on her face and she called out to Bella over the loud music.

"BELLA LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" she called to her sister who was stumbling up to the VIP area. I was trying to reach for them but she threw them to her sister to quickly for me to catch.

"Thanks." She said and then glared at me, which only caused me to laugh. I walked up to her and grabbed them out of her hands, as she didn't have anywhere to put them at the moment and slipped them back into my pocket. I brought her close to me with both arms around her waist and said.

"I just wanted to be able to smell you." I whispered into her ear. She shivered which I saw as victory and lightly kissed her neck.

"That's not fair." She whined.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"How you always know how to get me all gooey."

"Well, as a matter of fact you have me wrapped around your finger so don't feel too bad." I kissed her lips lightly. "Let's go home."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So they finally made love and not just fuck. Hope it wasn't too cheesy for you.**

**Sorry for mistakes, but I did this as fast as I could.**

**More Alice and Jasper and Tokyo coming your way.**

**With love to all, **

**courthale**


	8. Lace and Handcuffs

**32 reviews. WHOO! Raise the roof. Okay I'm done. LOL**

**Anyways, I would love for more of you to review. Leave me ideas. I'm just writing this as it comes to me. I get inspired by all of you.**

**If you are reading my story Never Forgotten, I posted a picture of what I think I older Edward would look like when she ran into him again. It's on my profile so check it out.**

**Anyways back to Emmett and Bella!**

**Overlook mistake. No time to edit!**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 8

Lace and Handcuffs

It was Monday at the office and Jasper was coming for lunch with Bella and I. I didn't tell her what he wanted to talk about because I thought that was his news to tell. It was close to lunchtime and I just got back with some take out and just stepped into my office when I saw Jasper and Bella talking in my office. She had that beautiful smile on her face and it just glowed. I figured he told her the news.

"Hey little brother." I waved to him and walked to Bella and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She sighed and leaned into my touch.

"I got food." I said and walked to the table in the corner of my office. Once we all got settled I figure it was time to get down to business.

"Okay, down to the nitty gritty." I clapped my hands together and Bella laughed and Jasper just looked so much happier than he had in the last few months. He probably didn't have the balls to ask for help in those months.

"I just want to know some ideas." He stated looking at Bella. "We all know how specific she is and I just want to know if you know anything she wants in particular."

"Well," she started thinking. "I guess I could give you her latest wish. One specifically involving you." She smiled at him and he smiled a big goofy grin right back. "When we were in Maine last time we came across this place on the beach and she loved it. She was going on and on about how it reminded her of the movie with Richard Gere and Diane Lane because of the beach (link of place on profile). She said that she wanted you to propose to her by the fence under the stars. Just the two of you and nothing too fancy but I know the nothing fancy only applies to the proposal and not the ring or the actual ceremony." She smiled at him and he seemed a bit relieved. "My advice is to take her there as a weekend get-away propose after a candle lit dinner on the beach by that same fence and then when you have gotten through the dessert get down on one knee and put a ring on it." She concluded. I tried to hold back my laugh but it came out as a snort. They both looked at me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh baby," I laughed harder. "Put a ring on it." Jasper just shook his head but had a little laugh too.

"That sounds pretty perfect Bella. Do you guys want to meet me on Saturday and look through the rings I already have my eye on?" He asked hopefully. She looked to me and I nodded.

"Absolutely." She exclaimed and jumped from her seat to give him a hug. "Welcome to the family." She said with sincerity. When she pulled away she looked him straight in the eyes and told him sternly. "Before you ask her, you need to ask Charlie. He may seem a bit distant with his emotions, but Alice is his baby and he wouldn't expect any less than her future husband asking for her hand. Clear?" He audibly gulped and nodded. She smiled at him warmly again. "Good. Now scoot and go call Ali. She is probably expecting her daily phone call." She shooed him out the door and left us alone. She walked over to her food and walked over to my side and sat on my lap to eat the rest of her food.

I knew ever since Jasper brought up marriage I had wanted to ask Bella what she thought of the institution. I would marry her in a heartbeat but I didn't know what she wanted. It honestly scared me to think of never having her be Isabella Cullen but I also knew I would have her any way I could have her. It just always seemed like the wrong time to ask. I just would always chicken out. Now seemed like the best time as any.

"Hey baby, can I ask you a question and you answer honestly. I don't want you to think I want a certain answer. I just want the truth." I said into her hair as she nuzzled my neck. The food forgotten long ago. She looked into my eyes and seemed to be looking for something.

"Sure." She whispered.

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "How do you feel about marriage?" She thought about it for a second and answered honestly.

"Never really thought about it before. Before you. Not that I want to get married now." She rushed out.

"It's okay." I kissed her forehead. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, eventually I would love to get married, but nothing huge. I hate the spectacle of it all. I think a Vegas wedding or something like Bar-B-Q in our backyard would be fun." I couldn't help the happiness that spread through me and I attacked her lips. It was a passionate kiss that I almost knocked her teeth I was so enthusiastic with it. After a while she pulled back. "But now I like the way things are. I'm not quite ready." I nodded in understanding.

"Of course." I lifted her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "Just let me know."

--

I was at home later that night wondering where Bella was. She left about an hour ago to get some groceries to make Chicken Alfredo for dinner and wasn't back yet. I was getting worried. I called her once and she had yet to call me back. The trip should have only taken about 20 minutes and I looked to the clock and it was now an hour and a half. I decided to call her again.

_Straight to voicemail! Damn!_

I was about to grab my keys to take the route she would to find her but there was a knock at the door and I opened it. My breath caught at the sight before me.

_Bella, Cop uniform. All I have to say._

"Fuck!" I said as my eyes traveled down her body. Her shirt looked about a size to small and the buttons were undone to expose the tops of her black bra. Her pants were high waisted showing off her delicious curves. I brought my eyes back up to her face and she had some aviators mirrored glasses on and an authentic NYPD hat.

"Is this Emmett Cullen's place of residence?" she asked coyly with a sexy smirk on her face.

_Ok, I'll play!_

"Yes, I'm Emmett Cullen." I said and pulled the door open so she could step in. "Shit." I muttered. Her ass looked so good in those pants. She looked around the house as if searching for something. She took out her nightstick and began to twirl it playfully.

"Well, we got an interesting call today from a Miss Swan saying that you were being an exceptionally bad boy lately. Car to elaborate?"

_Damn! Not only a cop fantasy but a third party fantasy. She was going to play her part._

"I don't know if I can. I don't even know what you're talking about." The last part came out like a girly squeal because she used the nightstick to rub _my_ nightstick.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She said roughly and took the nightstick and pushed my shoulder against the now closed door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't." I said while staring at her heaving chest.

"Eyes up top Cullen." She yelled. I looked up and for a half a second she smiled but then composed herself going back into character.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Why? Do you not like my body?" She spun around teasing me.

"Yes." I croaked.

"I'm sorry what was that?" she quirked her head to the side.

"Yes. Fuck yes. I love your body." I said with more eagerness.

"Good, maybe if you're a good little boy I'll let you see more." She said huskily. "Now show me the scene of the crime." She stepped to the side.

"What?" I was now very confused now.

"Show me where you fucked Ms. Swan." She said in a cool tone.

"Well, that is just about every room in the house." I answered honestly. She laughed menacingly.

"No little one."

_Okay now she's just pain fucking with me. Nothing little about Emmett!_

"Show me the bedroom." She instructed. I headed up the stairs with her close behind me. I could hear her footsteps and when I came to the door she stopped me. "Now like I said be a good boy." She purred in my ear. I nodded and opened the door. "Strip." She said. And I did. She looked over my body after she took off those damn glasses. She threw her hat to the side as well. "Sit." She pointed towards the bed. "Now for following all of my instructions you will be rewarded." She walked over to the iHome and turned on some music. I groaned when Lick by Joi came on over the speakers. (A/N: totally listen to it. Very sexy.)

She walked back over to me and turned her back. She looked at me over her shoulder and smiled. She bent over at the waist and grabbed her ankle slowly making her way back up. She turned to me and slowly, tortuously unbuttoned her shirt. She revealed a see through lace bra and I felt my dick twitch. She saw it and smirked. Bella slowly walked over to me pulling the shirt off her body. When she reached me she put the shirt around my neck and pulled my face to the valley between her breasts. I took my hand and began to caress her. She slapped my hand away.

"If you can't keep you hands to yourself I might have to use the cuffs." I groaned. She giggled. "Unless you like that idea." I nodded. She pulled out her cuffs. "Soot all the way to the pillows." I did as instructed and she put them around the iron of our bed and then around my wrists. She scooted back off the bed and proceeded with her dance. She pulled of the standard belt. It fell to the ground and she unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down. She had on a matching black lace thong. She started to touch herself in all the places I wanted to.

_Damn cuffs! Sounded like a good idea at the time._

She caressed her stomach taking her hand lower and lower. She played with the edge of her panties teasing me. She withdrew her hand quickly and turned around showing me her nice rounded firm ass. She took the clasp of her bra and undid it. She still had her back to me so I couldn't see her luscious mounds. She took it in between her fingertips and looked over her shoulder to look at me. She let it fall to the floor and turned to me keeping her arm from letting me see her.

"Looks like someone is enjoying the show Mr. Cullen." She eyed my cock hungrily. I nodded my head not being able to form any sentences. "I thinking I might need to get myself ready for such a….big……case." she said still in character. I had no idea what she meant until she took a seat beside me. She propped herself up on a few pillows and slowly pulled off her thong. I couldn't move my hands and I so badly wanted to touch her. She pulled me to her and gave me a kiss before setting to work on her self. She pinched her nipples while her other hand worked to slowly descend on her glorious cunt. Once she hit the promise land she moaned and bit her bottom lip. She played with her clit and brought one of nipples into her own mouth. She dipped one finger into her dripping pussy and brought it to my lips. I took it happily and moaned at her taste.

"Baby." I whined and pulled on the cuffs. "I want to touch you."

"No." was all she said and went back to her work. She put one finger into her and another. She pumped in and out while using her thumb on her clit. She was moaning my name and it was driving me insane. The song changed to a slow beat with a woman singing. It was the Garbage song Queer. She started going faster obviously liking the songs sensual sexiness. She now had three fingers and she was close. With one more pinch to her nipples she cam on her fingers. When she came back down she looked over to me and had a pale pink blush on her cheeks.

_Ah! There's my Bella._

"Are you going to be a good boy?" she asked as she twirled the keys to my cuffs around her fingers.

"I want to touch you." As soon as I said that the voice on the song said.

**You can touch me if you want. **

"Well, Shirley Manson says and I shall follow." She undid my handcuffs and threw the keys to the side. I gripped the back of her head and pulled her to me in a lust-fueled kiss. She moaned into my mouth her dripping pussy was right above my cock. I took my hands and occupied them as I wanted to before.

I grabbed one of her breast and took it roughly how she liked it. I took my other hand and dipped a finger into her wet entrance. I took it with it's wetness and brought it to her bottom lip and ran it along there. I took her lip and licked all of it off slowly. She took my cock and placed it at her entrance. She slid down easily from her wetness. She rocked her hips in all different ways. Circular, up and down, back and forth. It was driving me insane. I took a hold of her hips and started to bounce her up and down. She moaned loudly. She may like to be in control but she loved it when I was rough like this. She liked how I could do all of these things to her. She was moaning and groaning close to release and so was I. She finally screamed out my name and tightened around me and shuttered above me. A few thrust later and I was there too. She collapsed on top of me and we both allowed our breaths to slow before we said anything.

"So, do I get a cop costume to wear for you?" I asked as I played with her hair.

"No." she paused and smiled at me from underneath her thick lashes. "I got you a fireman's outfit."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I know it's short, but I am tired and I need to go to bed.**

**Next shopping with Jasper and maybe I'll have Emmett dress up as a fireman. Or surprise you with something else.**

**So tell me what you think.**


	9. Mile High Club

**READ!!!**

**Head over to my profile and vote for who you want Bella to be with in my next story. It is tied right now between Jasper and Edward being with her so go and try to break the tie. I think I will close it at the end of the week, and then i will have a vote for it to be all human or vampire.**

**30 Reviews for the last chapter and 259 for the story. You guys are awesome. How about we try to get it close to 300!**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 9

Mile High Club

Saturday came and it was only a week before we would leave for three weeks for some business in Tokyo. I was more than happy about going now that Bella was also going. Saturday was the day we were going with Jasper to look through rings for Alice. Jasper told us to meet him in front of a custom jeweler. I guess he was having it made. He always did say she was one of a kind, nothing cookie cutter would suit her. Bella was impressed with him for that.

"Hey guys." Jasper said as he held the door for Bella and I. We walked in and there wasn't any display cases in the front like a normal store. After the doorbell sounded a short older bald man came out. Once he saw Jasper he smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Are these your helpers today?" He said with a slight British accent.

"Yes, Mr. Roberts this is my Alice's sister Bella." He pointed to her and they shook hands. "And this is my brother Emmett." We shook hands then.

"Well, how about I get out the samples and the pictures you were looking at. Just follow me." He led us into an office with three chairs and a desk with his chair on the other side. This place was definitely high class. The jewels weren't even displayed it just looked like a regular office. "Just wait here and I have some samples to get. He left the room then.

"So when are you guys going?" Bella asked my brother.

"Next weekend."

"Oh great." Bella said in a sarcastically.

"That's okay right?" He asked concerned for his plans.

"Yeah, She's just going to kill me for being out of town. Oh well." She shrugged. Just then Mr. Roberts came back into the office carrying a few things. He sat them down on the desk in front of us and went to sit in his chair. Bella started to look through everything and looked at Jasper curiously.

"I want to make something unique and special. One of a kind just like Alice." He said and picked up a pink diamond. "This will be the main stone, it is about 3 carats. It is going emerald cut with several smaller white diamonds around it. The band will be Platinum to keep it classic and clean. There will also be several stones around the band alternating in white and pink diamonds." He said and Bella was staring at him in awe.

"Wow." She sat in silence for a second and I could tell Jasper was getting nervous about her reaction. "That's actually perfect. More than perfect. It's just so her." She said still in awe.

"So, you approve?" He smiled.

"Hell yeah." She exclaimed.

"Man Jazz, this is like breaking out the big guns huh?" I said to him.

"Yeah. She only deserves the best." He smiled with a far away look in his eye. He turned to Mr. Roberts and made an appointment to come and pick it up after it was custom made to his specifications. We walked out with a warm good bye from Mr. Roberts who had probably just made the sale of his life.

"So, you tell her to meet us for lunch?" Bella asked about Alice.

"Yeah just down the road a couple of blocks. I'll go in first so she isn't suspicious about us all being together." We nodded and took a seat at a bench on the sidewalk to give him a head start. We sat in silence for a few minutes watching the park across the street with screaming and laughing kids. I suddenly had a vision of little girls with brown hair dimples and blue eyes and little boys with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you want kids?" I asked as Bella looked on at the kids. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think I could be a good mom. I always took care of everyone anyways so I am kind of prepared for it. Although I know not completely." I smiled at her.

"You would be an amazing mother." I kissed her hand.

"You would be a pretty awesome dad yourself." She smiled and bumped my shoulder. We were silent for a minute and she asked me, "How many?"

"I don't know. I know I want at one of each. I know how mom loved us but I know she wished she had a little girl sometimes. But I think it would be mostly up to you. You have to carry them for nine months." I laughed and she smiled.

"Good answer. I have trained you well, Emmett San." She bowed to me. I laughed and stood. We walked the short distance to the restaurant and walked in.

"Welcome to Joseph Steakhouse." The hostess smiled sweetly at me and then saw Bella and our hands latched. She then gave a fake smile.

"We actually have people waiting for us." Bella snapped, obviously noticing the hostess's actions.

"Okay, the Cullen table?" She said annoyed and led the way with out a second look back. I snickered a bit and Bella glared at me. When we got to the table and the hostess left I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What?" Alice asked with a smile.

"The…. hostess…" I tried to say in between breaths but I couldn't and Bella was trying to hide her own amusement.

"The whore they call a hostess was eyeing Emmett and I set her straight." She told Alice and Jasper who also laughed.

"Damn straight." Alice said as she calmed down. "She was eyeing Jazz too. So, I gave him a nice big kiss with her still there." She said and Jasper gave her a big goofy grin. I leaned over to whisper to Bella so only she could hear me.

"You so sexy when you're jealous." I said and rubbed her naked thigh because her skirt was riding up. "It turns me on." I said with a deep husky tone. She shivered and let out a small moan. We heard a throat being cleared and were reminded we were in a restaurant by a waiter standing there. I looked over to Alice and Jasper and they were just as flustered as we were.

"Welcome to Joseph Steakhouse, What can I get you guys to drink?" He said while eyeing the girls.

"Just take our order and your eyes off them." I growled. Bella squeezed my knee in a way of saying to calm down. I kept my eyes on him as everyone else ordered. He scurried away and Bella squeezed my knee again. We didn't really talk the rest of the time and I was a little worried Bella was angry. Jasper and Alice left before us noticing the tension. I was about to apologize when Bella silenced me with her finger.

"I don't want an apology. I just knew if I talked or looked at you I wouldn't control myself." She kissed me and grabbed my hand. She brought it between her legs and to her soaked panties. "That was such a turn on. Look at how wet I am for you." She said into my ear before taking it in between her teeth. I prayed no one was looking because they would get a full view of her glorious womanhood and I wouldn't have that. "Bathroom. Now." She got up and walked to them. I sit there stunned for about ten seconds and then threw some money on the table and ran after her. I knocked and the door unlocked but never opened. I pushed it open to find Bella sitting on a bench with her legs wide open.

_Fuck!_

"I can't wait to have you. I need you now." She said as she leaned back onto the bench and took off her panties for me. I locked the door and undid my pants as I walked over to her. She had the sexiest grin on her face.

"You are such a dirty girl baby." I said as I approached her. She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "You want me to fuck you?" She nodded again. "You like the way I talked out there." I said as I put her legs up on my shoulders and got on my knees. "You want me to fuck you right here?" I took my hard cock out of my boxers and ran it over her slit.

"Yes. Fuck me. I love when you're my big bear." She said and it turned into a moan as I thrust into her.

"You like being a dirty bitch?" I grunted as I thrust into her hard.

"Yes." She whimpered. I started to go faster and I knew she was close as her walls began to tighten around me. I brought my hand to her clit and rubbed vigorous circles. She came biting her bottom lip so no one could hear. I couldn't have given a fuck. The service here was a joke. I was definitely not coming back.

"Feel me baby. Feel me come in you." I grunted and released into her.

_Note to self: Bella likes dirty talk and to be called a bitch._

"Let's get out of here and go home. I want a repeat performance." She said as she put her panties back on. I put myself back in my pants and fixed my hair.

"When did my hair get this fucked up?" I asked while looking in the mirror. She laughed, and tried to help me control my dark haired curls.

"I have no idea baby." I grabbed her hand and led her to the door. I looked out and the hallway was clear. I pulled her behind me and went for the exit. Just then someone came out of a door to the kitchen.

"Sir!" We heard from behind us. I picked up my pace. "Sir!" We made it outside and started to run towards my Jeep. She was laughing and gripping my hand to keep up. We got into the Jeep and took off. She was still laughing and I couldn't help the smile on my face at her laugh. I loved her laugh and I tried to get it out as much as possible. Being stupid or just joking around, anything to hear it.

"That was amazing, baby." I said as we were in the car. She nodded and had the same look in her eyes as before. "What?" She took her hand and ran it from my knee to right next to my crotch slowly. I gulped and tried to focus on the road.

"I think I might need to clean you up after that." She said as she undid my belt. "We had to leave so fast that I didn't have a chance." She popped open my button and slid down my zipper.

_Was she going to give me head while I was driving?_

Just then her hand slid into my boxers and freed my cock.

_Yep._

I gripped the steering wheel and turned down an empty road. A longer way home but less dangerous. She began to pump me with her juices still on me to help with lubrication. I bucked into her hands and glanced at her quickly. She was moving her face closer to me.

"I'm going to suck your cock." She whispered in my ear as she continued to pump me. Before I knew it her head was in my lap and she licked from the base to the head. "Hmm." She hummed at our combined tastes. I kept sliding over to the other side of the road or the shoulder as she bobbed her head up and down me. I pulled over and put the Jeep in park.

"Fuck Bella." I groaned as I fisted her hair. She kept up her pace and soon I was so close. I was tensing and she felt it. She took me all the way in and swallowed around my head. That was all I could take. I came into her hot mouth and she hummed in pleasure at my taste. When she was done and licked me clean I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes.

"I love you, you make me feel like I can do anything. Never before you did I think I would do half the things I do with you. You make me feel so free and sexy and beautiful." She whispered. I was stunned by her words. She always seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing, but now she was telling me that it was only with me. I put my hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much. You are sexy and beautiful. Not only that but your smart and have this air about you that makes everything you do so fascinating. I want to spend forever just watching you." I said while looking into her deep brown eyes. She looked back into my blue ones with nothing but love. She sighed and lightly kissed me and settled back into her seat. We drove back home in silence, but it wasn't awkward only contemplative.

--

"Flight 34g to Tokyo is now boarding."

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed Bella's carryon and held her hand. We walked onto the plane and found our seats. It was really nice. We were the two out six in first class, which was nice. Our seats were very comfortable and things were very nice. Once we took off Bella pulled out her book and a blanket and handed me my proposal to go over again. We had been sitting there for a while and she was starting to get sleepy. I put away my proposal and put the blanket over me as well and brought her into my lap. We were in the back so no one could really see us.

I fell asleep soon after and then woke up to the feeling of someone kissing my neck. I instinctively tilted my head for better access.

"Baby, are you awake?" Bella whispered against my skin.

"Yes." I said with sleep still in my voice.

"I have to use the restroom so I need you to let go." She said and I realized the grip I had on her.

"Sorry." I said and let her go. I stretched a bit and she stood. "Mind if I join you?" I said while wriggling my eyebrows at her. She just laughed and walked away.

_She didn't think I was serious. I guess I better go show her I was._

I let her close the door and gave her a little while then I got out of my seat to go to the small airplane restroom. I waited by the door and when she opened it I pushed my way in. She squealed in surprise and fell onto the sink. She looked at me in confusion and I took her face in my hands and kissed her. I kissed my way to her ear and whispered.

"Want to join the mile high club?" I said and took her earlobe between my teeth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Is this why you told me to wear a skirt?" She asked as I put my hands in the waistband of her lace panties and pulled them down.

"I was hoping for it." I said against her lips before I captured them again. She made work of my pants and put her hand beneath them and grabbed my dick. I broke the kiss and bucked into her hands. I returned the favor and slid my finger across her slick folds. "We don't have much time before they start knocking down the door." I said as I pulled her hand away and slid her to the edge of the counter. She nodded and spread her legs wide for me. I pushed my pants down and they pulled at my ankles. I then pushed up her skirt around her waist and pulled her shirt above her head and threw it to the side. She was wearing a purple lace bra and I groaned.

"I don't get your fascination with purple." She said as I pull it up without bothering to unclasp her bra. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and at the same time slid into her tight pussy.

"God…..baby…..sooo…..fuck…..tight." I said panting in between each word. She was trying to hold in her sounds but she managed to say.

"I…love your….big…..fucking cock….in my pussy." I don't know why but those words made me come. I came hard and so did she. She managed to hold in most of her sounds and I tried to keep my grunt and groans quiet. I rode out my orgasm while she came down from her high. She gripped the back of my head and kissed me. It was a needy kiss full of lust.

"God, I love you." I said after we broke apart. She smiled and gave me another light kiss.

"Back at ya big boy." I pulled up my pants and grabbed her shirt while she adjusted her bra. I handed her shirt and panties. There wasn't enough room for her to dress and me stay in here. I gave her one last kiss and looked out the door. Luckily the cost was clear and I went back to my seat. She sat down next to me shortly after and took my hand in hers. I looked over to her and she smiled that beautiful smile that made my heart melt.

_And to think I thought she would never want someone like me. _

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but I am at the same time. I know weird, right? Anyways, you pervs got your bathroom sex and your mile high club experience. **

**I'm trying to have them show how they have changed but at the same time are the same. Bella showing how he makes her feel shows that she is still the same Bella just that he brings it out in her to be this sexual person. And Emmett is serious a bit more because he loves her so much and wants to show her that.**

**So how do you like the ring Jasper chose? I couldn't find anything like what I had envisioned and I wanted it to be something that would not only be expensive but one of a kind.**

**I don't know when I will get a chance to update next. I'm sorry but my schedule is crazy but at the same time I might get a junk of time that I will be able to write. But at the latest I will update by next weekend.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	10. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

**I know I hate these too, but you did just get an update. Anyways, I got an interesting question from dakinevamp asking about Alice's proposal. I have thought a lot about this and I wanted your opinion. I wanted to know if you want a chapter in this story or if you want it to be a one-shot in Alice's POV or Jasper's.**

**Tell me what you want. **

**A chapter or one shot in Alice's POV**

**Or**

**A chapter or one shot in Jasper's POV**

**Let me know in the reviews or PM's for some idea's and yes most likely smut will be included. I mean come on the night you get engaged is most likely filled with major lovin. **

**Again, opinions appreciated,**

**courthale**


	11. The Proposal

**So, the split for chapter vs. one shot was about 50/50 so I just decide to do a chapter. And a lot of you want both POVs so here you go. Both.**

**No time to edit.**

**Enjoy my pretties!!**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 10

The Proposal

APOV

It was the weekend Bella left with Emmett to go to Japan. I love my sister so much and I'm so glad the two of them finally opened their eyes to the love they felt for each other. If it wasn't soon I would have had to do something. Jasper knew how his brother felt and I knew about Bella's feelings so we were about to do something. But that morning I went to see Jasper at the office and went to say hi to Bella I heard it. Finally.

And Jasper, my love. He was my air. The ying to my yang. We were so opposite people didn't even know how we fit together. He was a blonde with the most beautiful calming blue eyes and tall frame with lean muscles. Just thinking of him made me want to take him inside me. I was the exact opposite. I had short spiky dark brown hair and was definitely hyper 99% of the time. But he was my anchor. He always made sure I knew my place. He could with one simple touch make me want calmer than I ever was in my 23 years of existence. And the best was he didn't love me despite my flaws, he loved me with m flaws.

He was perfect.

So here we are taking a little weekend vacation to Maine just the two of us. He wasn't going to tell me where we were going but once I told him that I needed to pack properly he told me. I was so excited; I had told Bella that I wanted to go there so badly the next time I went. Everything was perfect. We were in his truck with the windows down just taking in the cool crisp air. One thing I liked about bench seats was that I could sit next to him the whole drive with his arm draped around me. I was bouncing I my seat when I saw the sign for the bed and breakfast and the beach looked so beautiful in the daytime.

He was acting a bit strange. He was always the quiet one, but this was different. We were always more in tuned with each other than anyone else and I could tell something was up. He grabbed our bags and we went to check in. When we were checking and Jasper gave his name the woman gave him a sly smile and looked over to me.

_What was that about?_

"Mr. Cullen the room you requested is done to your exact specifications." She said as she handed him the key to our home for the next weekend. I looked over to him but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. We walked out and went to our room. He was unusually quiet the whole way and so was I. When he opened the door I gasped. It was so beautiful. It had a small living area with a décor that didn't exactly match but it did anyway. The balcony looked out onto the ocean and it would be a great place to just relax in his arms and watch the sunset over the ocean. It had a bedroom with double doors, and the bed was a four-poster with a sheer canopy hanging down. The room was all white with accents of yellow. The bathroom was amazing and we would definitely be using that tub. It was friggin huge.

I looked back to find Jasper still in the doorway with our bags.

"Are coming in honey?" I said as I grabbed my bag from his grip. He snapped out of it and smiled to me. It was the Jasper I had missed on the drive down here. He nodded and went to put his bag in the bedroom.

"Ali, I was thinking we could have nice dinner tonight?" I squealed and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tight to him and sighed.

"I have just the dress." I said as I pulled back. "What time?"

"About six. So we have some time for lunch before you get ready." I nodded and he took my hand in his.

He went over to a kitchen I hadn't noticed before and began to pull out some ingredients from the fridge. I was so grateful my man could cook. Bella always did that in our house and I never had to learn. I was also bad every time I had ever attempted and there was nothing sexier than a man cooking for you. So, I just decided to leave it up to him anyway.

"You are so sexy when you cook for me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I kissed his back where I could reach and he entwined his hands with mine. Jasper pulled them off and spun around. He placed soft kisses all over my face.

"I love you so much, baby." He sighed as he lowered his forehead to rest against mine.

"I love you too. Forever." I said back as I lightly pecked his lips.

"Promise?" He smiled at me and the sparkle was back in his eyes full force.

"Promise." I said and went back to my seat to watch him. When he would reach for something high up his shirt would ride up and I could see a sliver of his chiseled abs.

_FUCK ME!_

I moaned when he bent over to get a pot out of the cabinet below the counter. His nice firm ass was just begging for me to grab a hold of it. He heard me and wriggled it a bit before straightening back up and smiling at me over his shoulders. I stalked up behind him and from behind I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach and finally rested at his already hard cock. I gave it a little squeeze and he groaned and his head fell back.

"You like that? You like when I hold onto your nice big cock?" I whispered as I reached on my tiptoes to lick his neck. He nodded and when I gave it another stroke he turned off the stove and put the pans in the sink. He spun around to face me and kissed me furiously. It was full of lust and always the undertone of love and affection. He bent down because of our height difference and gripped my ass and my legs went around his waist. He put me on the counter behind us and kept kissing me. My fingers went into his thick wavy blonde hair and held him to me. I whimpered when he pulled away but then gasped as I felt his fingers teasing my clothed pussy.

"You like that? You like when I tease your hot tight pussy?" He said in his husky seductive voice. I pulled him by the back of his neck to kiss me again. He complied while still teasing me and creating a glorious friction. My hips involuntarily bucked into his hand and I broke the kiss to throw my head back and moan.

"What about lunch?" I asked breathlessly as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I'd rather have you for lunch." He said and I could feel him smile against my skin. He tugged on my panties under my skirt and pulled them down. I kicked them off the rest of the way eagerly. He stood back in between my leg with a sexy smirk that melted my heart. "Eager baby?" I nodded.

"Fuck yes." I grabbed the back of his neck again and kissed him soundly on the mouth. My hands acted on their own accord and pulled on Jasper's belt buckle. I felt my self get even wetter as I put my hands down his jeans and he wasn't wearing any underwear. I loved it when he went commando. I slowly stroked him and he bucked into my hand.

"I think Jasper's cock sounds especially appetizing." I whispered into his ear and then sucked onto his pulse point. He moaned and grabbed my wrist.

"If you don't stop I'll have a mess to clean up and I really like these jeans." He smiled at me. I hopped of the counter and grabbed his hand. I took him with me to the bedroom. I pushed him back on it and straddled his waist.

"I love you." I said against his lips. He pulled me closer to him and I pushed his jeans the rest of the way down. I reached into his bag next to us and grabbed the condom. Ever since Rose got pregnant, we had been extra cautious. I was on the pill but I didn't want to take chances. I threw his jeans to the side as I stood before him. I pulled my tank top down exposing my naked breasts to him I went for my skirt when he stopped me.

"Leave it on." He smiled and stood. He naked body was so picturesque I had too take him in for a few seconds. He took the condom from my hands and ripped it open with his teeth. I shivered at how he never broke eye contact with me. His eyes looked like the ocean right outside our windows. He walked over to me after putting it on and I stroked him a few times as he kissed me. "Bend over on the bed. Hands resting on the bed." He commanded against my lips. I complied and he walked behind me. I felt the cool air hit the wetness dripping down my thighs as he lifted my skirt. He put one finger and ran it up my slit ending at my clit teasing it. I pushed back against him.

"Please." I begged. "I need you baby." I whimpered.

"I love it when you beg for my cock." He said and I could hear sucking. I groaned when I realized he was sucking on his fingers and cleaning off my juices. I felt his tip teasing my entrance before he quickly thrust into me. I pushed back with as much force and we both let out sounds of pleasure. He kept up his fast pace, sometimes taking it all the way out before pushing all the way in. The room was filled of our noises and it was so erotic. He was always the dominate in the bedroom. It turned me on so much. He would tell me to kneel and not look him in the eyes and suck his cock, and I loved every minute of it.

_It's always the quiet ones._

"Fuck, come." He demanded and I did. I screamed with my release and he had his signature grunt as he came. I fell to the mattress spent from the powerful force of the orgasm he gave me. He laid beside me and was panting for air. He got up to discard the condom and came back to me.

He gently lifted me from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He sat me on the sink counter. He walked out and came back in with my bag that had all my toiletries. He would always shower me. After he would dominate me he would always show his tender side by cleansing me. So I waited as he set out my body wash and hair products. He turned on the shower and tested the water a few times before it was perfect. I loved how he took care of me. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Jasper Cullen.

He came back over to me and took my hand. I hopped off the counter and he pulled me into the shower. He set me under the water and let the water soak my body and hair, while he got out my body wash. Jasper took a generous amount and rubbed my shoulders as he kissed my neck.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked softly as he worked his way down my back.

"Never. You could never hurt me Jasper. As long as you're with me, I'll always be great." I tilted my head and kissed his lips. He washed my entire back and along with my backside and legs. He put me back under the sprayer and then proceeded to work on my front. He kissed both nipples before washing them and cleaned me. He worked the shampoo and conditioner into my hair and I moaned at the sensations of his big calloused hands messaging my scalp.

When we got out he would always take the towel and carefully dry me off. I loved the feeling of being cared for. He looked at the clock on the wall and the weird feeling was back. He looked almost……. nervous.

_Huh, weird._

"I'm going to go and get our dinner set up. How about you get ready and I'll come back in a little while to get ready too." He kissed my forehead and went to the bedroom. He slipped his jeans back on and a simple t-shirt. His hair was still wet and looked a dirt blonde when it was.

"I'll set something out for you to wear." I said from the doorway.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." And then he was gone.

I went about getting myself ready for this date. I loved when he pampered me. He always did anything to make me happy. I felt selfish sometimes but he would always tell me that his reward was seeing me smile. I put on my make up. I did a slightly natural look for the location. It was a beachy town so anywhere we went it would be less formal. And the natural look is what you want to do when you have so much humidity and water around. You don't want your smoky eyes smeared all over you face. I did my hair in its usually spiky bob. I loved my short hair. It started out as a way for Bella and I to be different but it just stuck and I love it. I looked at the clock and it had been about three hours and he should be back soon.

JPOV

I went to get the staffs help to set up a table by the fence next to the beach. I took everything Bella said Alice wanted and did it exactly. I had the staff prepare a casual dinner. We would only have the salads and appetizers along with the main course here. And if it all went as planned the dessert of strawberries and whipped cream would be served in our room. We would also have some champagne to celebrate. I didn't plan on the little after noon activities, but my little Alice is just too tempting. I took care of her afterwards as always. It was my way of saying thank you to letting me be me. She never wanted me to change. She always accepted me with my flaws. My battle scars of past relationships never mattered to her. She healed me after so many things happened and she never looked back. She never regretted being with me.

When I first saw her at the office party and everything about her innocent exterior screamed trouble but as she approached me I threw caution to the wind and let my emotions take over. It was the first time in years I had felt hope. And what she had said still stuns me to this day.

'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said.

All I could think to do was say, 'I'm sorry ma'am.'

And since then she has had my heart. And never made me regret it. I plan to marry her and have her swollen pregnant with our children as we fight about names. It is all I want as a future. It's with her.

"Sir, I think we're set." Seth, one of the staff brought me out of my musings.

"Okay, we'll be back down at six for dinner. And don't forget to get our room in order." I said and slipped him a 100 for his services and to keep him on his toes tonight. I all but ran back to the room and when I entered the bedroom I saw a vision of an angel. My Alice was so stunning. She had her normal spiky hair I love to run my fingers through and her face was glowing. She was wearing a beach dress with several blue designs on it. (on profile.) It came to the top of her knees and she looked amazing.

"See something you like?" She asked with a smile that always melted my calm exterior. I nodded and walked towards her. She held up her hands stopping me. "No way mister. Get dressed and ready. This look took me three hours to perfect and you will not mess it up." I let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and went to get changed. I put on a simple white button down and left it untucked as I put on my black slacks. I walked back out as she was sitting on the balcony reading one of her many fashion magazines.

"Ready." I said and took her hand in mine. I was nervous as hell the whole walk to the table. When she saw it she gasped. I had them put a light blue tablecloth over it with a few small tea candles lighting it. The sun was just on the horizon on the coastline and we would have our sides to it. Small white paper bags with candles lighted the path to the table. It lit our path nicely. I sat her in her chair and kissed her hand before taking my own seat. Seth brought out our drinks and appetizers.

"Jasper, this is so beautiful." She said reaching for my hand. "Thank you." And one small tear fell from her eyes. I brushed away with the pad of my thumb.

"Only the best for my Alice." I told her truthfully. In reality she deserved so much more than I could ever give her.

The whole time we ate I fingered the ring in my pocket. I hadn't let it out of my sight since I had gotten it.

"You okay?" She asked me as she ate her chicken.

"No." I said. She looked at me concerned and took my hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about and I don't know how you'll take it." I said as I stood up. She went to stand as well put I made her sit back down. I knelt in front of her and took my opportunity. I took her face in my hands and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you Alice Renee Swan. I will love you everyday for forever. You are my whole life. The most important thing in my universe. I would do absolutely anything for you. There is no limit to what I would do for you, Alice. You are the light of our relationship–you make me laugh and I never laughed much before you, not genuinely." I paused and took out the ring I had made for her. She gasped and I looked deep into her eyes while still resting on one knee. "You will make me so happy if you would do the honor of marrying me. Will you marry me Alice?" I said and she launched her tiny body at me with so much force it knocked us both to the sand.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She said while kissing all over my face with her hands on both sides of it. I laughed at my little ball of energy and placed us back on her feet. I stood again and placed the ring on her left hand then kissed it.

"I love you and I promise to take care of you forever." I said to her bending slightly to look into her eyes. She had tears in them and I kissed them away. I stepped back and she looked at her ring.

"It's perfect." She looked up at me. "It's what I never knew I wanted. It's so me." She squealed. She jumped into my arms squeezing her arms around my neck. I carried her back to our room like this, knowing looks of congratulations came from the staff, but I was only focused on the angel in my arms. I opened the door to our room and it was done to my exact specifications yet again.

"Ali look." I whispered to her as she let go. She turned and gasped yet again. I had them lead a path to the bedroom with pink rose petals. I know pinks not manly but what makes her happy makes me happy. I walked behind her as she took in our temporary bedroom. The same color rose petals were sprinkled in a circle around our bed and the champagne and strawberries with chocolate and whipped cream where on a tray beside the bed. "How does it look Mrs. Cullen?"

"I could get used to that." She answered as she ran over to the bottle and glasses. She tried to open it with little success. I took it from her as she grabbed a strawberry. She dipped it in the cream and brought it to her mouth. She took a bite and hummed and sucked on it while her eyes closed in pleasure. I was so hard. I poured the glasses as she took another bite. I handed her hers and gulped mine down quickly. She took another one as she lay on the bed. This time instead of bringing it to her lips she let it travel across her collarbone. I crawled onto the bed next to her and licked it off slowly ending at the edge of her dress.

"Let me make love to you, my Alice." I said against her skin. She shivered and nodded. I kissed all the way to the top of the dress and reached to the back to unzip it. I slowly pushed it down her shoulders and kissed the path it took down her left arm. I came to a stop at her ring and kissed it again. "Mine." I said softly.

"Always." She moaned. I looked over to her naked breasts. They always shocked me at the beauty she beheld. They weren't too big or too small, just prefect to fit in my hands. I kissed the valley between them and slid her dress the rest of the way off. All she was left in was her white lace thong.

"So beautiful." I whispered and kissed up her stomach and to the valley again before taking her nipple into my mouth and lightly massaging the other one. She moaned and arched her back to me. I knew she liked the special attention to her mounds. It made her even more wet and ready for me. I kissed a trail to the other and flicked it with my tongue before I suckled it like the other wile my hand played with her hard wet nipple. She was bucking her hips into my erection and it was a glorious friction. Her small hands came to undo my buttons and pushed it down my shoulders, as she was finished. I felt her tug at my pants and she was having difficulty while I was still lapping at her breasts. I stood before her and removed my pants. I went for the condom and she stopped me.

"No, nothing between us. Just you and me. Together." She slid her thong down and spread her legs open for me. I rested between them and kissed her. My tip brushed against her entrance and she hissed in pleasure at the teasing. "Make love to me Jasper Cullen." She said softly and cupped my cheek. The ring's cool band brushed against my cheek.

"Forever." And I slid into her slowly. This wasn't like this afternoon's need for a release. This was my love and I being joined as one. It was a higher connection and one full of love and passion. I kept up my slow pace and she met me every time. She was moaning and words of love were spoken between us the whole time.

"I love you so much Alice." I said as I looked into her eyes and rested my forehead on hers. She looked back at me with just as much love and then her eyes squeezed shut tightly and she came. I let a few more thrusts into her and I soon followed with my own. My head fell into the crook of her neck as she hugged me to her chest. Our breathing was still labored and the sounds of our breaths were the only things in the room. I slowly left a trail of kisses from her neck to her jaw then the corners of her mouth, before finally capturing them in a kiss. She opened her mouth to me and I explored her hot mouth. I broke the kiss and fell beside her on the bed. Her body curled next to mine and she nuzzled my neck.

"I'm so happy I found you." She whispered and kissed my neck. I could only nod to overtaken by emotions. "I love you Jasper Whitlock Cullen, my future husband and best friend." She said softly.

"I love you Alice Renee Swan, my future wife, lover, confidante, and best friend." I said back and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to start planning." She said in her normal jovial voice. I laughed and shook my head.

_Oh my Alice. How I love you._

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I personally loved the D/s relationship that just sort of wrote itself. I always imagined Jasper to be a gentleman in the streets but a freak in the sheets. And little Alice just loved it.**

**I really enjoyed writing Alice and Jasper. I might do a one-shot that has nothing to do with story because it was just so much fun.**

**I don't know about too much time spent in Tokyo. I might just have like a half a chapter there, so I can have Bella help Alice with her planning.**

**Next chapter will be back to Emmett POV. I don't think I'll have anyone else's unless necessary.**

**And head over to my profile for my poll. Edward's in the lead and it closes tomorrow.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	12. Wound Tight

**I know I built up the time in Tokyo, but I just wasn't feeling it so I didn't put much in there. Sorry. I just wanted to get back home to Alice and the planning.**

**Edward won the poll; now get you cute little asses over there to vote on it being all human or vampires.**

**How about we try to reach for 400 reviews with this chapter.**

**NOW BACK TO EMMETT AND BELLA!**

**Enjoy!**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 11

Wound Tight

"Fuck!" I shouted and slammed the door to our suite behind me. Things were not going well. They turned down my proposal and plans twice already saying I needed to make things better. I honestly didn't know what they wanted from me anymore. I heard a loud scream as I slammed the door and yelled.

_Shit I scared Bella._

I walked into our small living area and saw her with her laptop looking wide eyed at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned and moved the laptop to the table in front of her and removed her reading glasses. I had been so busy lately too, that we hadn't been able to do anything except some heavy make outs before bed. No release included. I was wound tight and I needed to fuck her. Now.

"I need you." I said with force and picked her up and went to our bed. She squealed in surprise and laughed throwing her hair back with her head. I watched as her breasts bounced when she fell to the bed. I growled and fell on top of her being careful of not putting too much weight on her. It was not going to be sweet or even as tame as other times. It would be a dirty fucking with plenty of release.

"God Emmett." She moaned as I licked her neck. I attacked mouth and ripped away her shirt exposing her naked chest. It was like they were just waiting for me. I took one into my mouth and bit it. She pushed her hips into mine and I growled against her perfect breasts. She tore off my dress shirt and pushed it down my shoulders and threw it across the room. Her hands roamed all over my back and down my chest coming to stop and my happy trail lightly following the path to my pants. I couldn't take anymore so I stood and pulled off my pants while she pulled off her sweats. She was naked in less time than me and I pounced on her once I was finished.

"I need to fuck you." I growled into her ear and bit her neck and soothed it with my tongue.

"About damn time." She growled back at me. I chuckled and kissed her lips lightly before standing.

"Get on you hands and knees baby. I want to fuck you from behind." I commanded and she moaned at my voice. She complied and her beautiful ass was staring me in the face as I stalked up behind her. I knelt behind her and gripped her hips with one hand and grabbed my hard cock with the other. She pushed back a little already wanting it. I pushed into her forcefully and she cried out. I kept up the pace and she matched me.

"Fuck…. Even tighter….this way baby." I said between grunts. "My dirty bitch. So tight for me." She whimpered. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and she moaned at the pain and pleasure mixed. "Are you my slut?" I asked her. She only whimpered and I tugged her hair again. "Answer me." I shouted and the grunted while still forcing my cock into her tightness.

"Yes. God yes." She yelled out in pleasure.

"My name's Emmett, not God." I growled.

"Yes Emmett. Yes." She moaned and I could feel her walls clenching around me. She was close. I reached up and teased her nipples. She slammed back onto me as I thrust forward and we both came at the force of it. I came so hard I'm surprised the poor girl didn't end up on the wall. She fell to the bed on her side and I fell behind her in a spooning position. I kissed her shoulders softly as she's still coming down from the power of it.

"I love you." I whispered. "So much. I hope you know that. All the things I say are just for play." I said to her softly. She nodded and pulled my hand that was resting on her naked hip to her lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

"I love you too. I know." She whispered still holding my hand. We laid like that until we realized we would need to shower sometime and I still unfortunately had a lot of work to get too and Bella would be helping me. We took separate showers so we wouldn't get distracted, because I had another meeting at 8 in the morning and we still had to get another presentation together.

--

It was about three in the morning and we finally had a new and improved presentation together. I think it just needed an outsider's perspective on it. Another reason I was thankful to have Bella here with me. We fell into bed and snuggled for about ten minutes before the sleep talking started. It usually only lasted about half an hour and it always gave me interesting insight into her subconscious.

"Emmie Bear." I chuckled at her nickname she only used in her dreams.

"Yes, baby." I said and stroked her long luscious hair.

"I love you." She sighed and turned to face me in the bed. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing even.

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead.

_I love you so so much!_

--

"Bella." I yelled happily into the suite after a long negotiation and the final compromise with our clients. We would only need to stay a few more days than head back. I knew she was ready to be with her sister. Alice called her everyday to talk about wedding plans. She even set up a webcam to talk.

"In here." She said from the bedroom. She was picking out a few things from her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Her hair was up in a messy bun so I took it down and it fell loosely down her back.

"Getting out a nice outfit for a celebration. The presentation worked, right?" She smiled at me over her shoulder and pecked my cheek. I nodded and she smiled even wider before jumping into my arms. "We get to go home." She whispered.

"Yes, home." I kissed her again. "But home will always be wherever you are, baby." She smiled and kissed me fiercely this time.

"I know the feeling." She whispered against my lips. Needless to say we didn't make it out of the room that night.

--

As soon as we stepped off the plane I fell to the ground kissing the soil.

"HOME!" I shouted. Bella just laughed and took my hand leading me to baggage claim. As soon as we got our bags we saw a streak of black hair and then Bella was on the ground with Alice on top of her hugging her.

"Never ever leave for that long again." Alice said as they stood. Jasper came to stand by me and we were both laughing at the display.

"At least not until the wedding is over." She looked over to me and I nodded. It was a deal we made after we found out. It would be hard as hell to be away from her but her sister needed her. I understood that.

"Well let's get home and put all this stuff away and get to your parents to have that celebration dinner." Bella said to all of us and took my hand. We walked out of the airport and climbed into Jasper's car.

--

"To Alice and Jasper." My father toasted to my brother and his fiancé. We were all here tonight, the Swans and the Cullens. Rose was already showing a slight belly bump. She was about four or five months now, and it agreed with her. They had a doctor's appointment coming up soon to find out what they were having.

"So, how's everything going?" I asked Edward as he downed a glass of wine in secret in the kitchen. Since Rose couldn't drink any she said he couldn't either.

"Strange. One minute she wants me to hug her and have sex the next she's yelling at me because she says I look at her like she's fat, which I don't. I think she looks amazing. I'm just trying to grin and bear." He sighed and handed me the glass quickly as he heard footsteps rounding the corner.

"Edward Cullen." Bella yelled which caused him to jump and spin quickly.

"Shit, Bella you scared me." He held his chest and breathed in deep. She just laughed and so did I.

"She knows you were drinking in here. You better get back out there before she gets really pissed." She said and he ran off to find Rosalie. We watched his retreating form for a second than looked at each other. We both laughed loudly and walked towards each other. She put her arms around my waist and mine went around her. She snuggled into my chest and sighed.

"Promise me when we get married we go to Vegas and when we have kids just knock me over the head for being a bitch." She said with a small chuckle. I laughed at her.

"I think Vegas would be good and how about I just shut you up with firm kisses when you start to act too bitchy." I countered her. She nodded and reached for my lips and I met her halfway. We did that for a minute before we heard a throat clearing. I looked up to find my mother with a huge grin on her face. Bella looked over and blushed at being caught and I just laughed.

"It's so good to see all my boys so happy." She smiled. "Thanks to three wonderful women." She hugged Bella and they smiled at each other. I noticed for the first time that Bella really reminded me of my mother, selfless, kind, but could be a hard ass if she needed too. It was a nice thought. She would make a great mother. But I think we needed to practice a few times before we even did that though.

"Let's get back out there." My mother grabbed Bella's and my hand and pulled us back to living room, where everyone was seated and talking amongst themselves. My dad and Charlie were in their usual discussion, while Mia, Rose and Alice talked wedding details. Jasper and Edward just sat idly by their women and nodded when needed but other wise just had a quiet discussion with each other. I needed a distraction. And I knew just what to do.

"Bella, have I ever shown you my childhood bedroom?" I asked her in an attempt to get her alone. She shook her head and her brow creased in confusion.

_She took the bait! He He._

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to my room that was my sanctuary of sorts when I was younger. My mother never changed our rooms. That was fine with me. It was like always having a piece of time to take you back. I opened my old door slowly and let her in first.

_I knew I was a horndog in high school but did I really need all these posters._

"Well, it looks like I have a lot to live up to." She muttered as she looked around. I had the normal things around my room. It was a blue and brown color scheme. I also had my high schools banner and my jersey hanging on the wall. It was after we had won all four years of my high school state championship games. They even retired my number. Then there were the half-naked pictures of women. I had in all about 5 of them along with movie and band posters.

"Baby, tell me what they all have in common." I said and came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I knew she would notice.

"Brown hair." She muttered.

"And?" I urged her on.

"Brown eyes."

"And?"

"Fine they all look like me only hotter." She sighed. I scoffed.

"I don't think so. If any one of them came up to me and asked me to be with them, I would turn them down flat. Because you are the only one I want. You are my sexy little slut." I growled into her neck and sucked on her pulse point. She moaned and leaned into me. She ground her ass into my growing bulge. It was my turn to moan at that.

"Fuck." I muttered as she kept up her grinding. "You know, you'd be the first girl I fucked in here." I said as I continued to assault her neck. She laughed. "Really, I never brought a girl back here. No one ever felt good enough for my inner sanctum." We both laughed at that, but mine turned into a moan as her hand came back and stroked me through my pants.

"You want to fuck me here." I nodded. "You want to fuck me with everyone downstairs." I nodded again. The idea of possibly getting caught always excited us both.

_Fuck, how did I found the perfect woman?_

"Yes baby, I would fuck you anywhere and everywhere." I was thrusting my hips into her hand now and if she didn't stop I would finish without her.

"Then take me." She lifted her dress to show she was only wearing a bra, no panties. She laid back on my bed and spread herself wide. I walked to her and kissed her softly.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" I whispered against her lips.

"I could say the same thing." She said before she captured my lips again. She brought her tiny hands to my belt and took it off with a snap. The next task were my pants, which she removed with her feet. I groaned when I felt my tip brush against her wet pussy.

"Wet and ready." I said and then thrust into her.

"Always." She moaned. I kept a fast pace knowing we would be called down any minute. She tried to keep her moans quiet but some did escape and I just hoped the chief wasn't carrying tonight. That would be hell.

_Show up at the hospital with a gunshot wound to the boys. Not how I want to spend the night._

"_Well son what have we here?" the snooty doctor would say_

"_Well, I was fucking the NYPD chief's daughter while he was downstairs and he totally shot off the boys. Care to help me out." I would say while I held onto my last shred of dignity. _

_That would be fan-fucking-tastic._

"Come on baby." She whispered against my neck as she left open mouth kisses. "Cum for me." And I grunted with my release into her. I felt my how cum in her dripping pussy and it brought her to her orgasm. We were brought out of our post-coital feelings with a loud knock on the door.

"Come on guys! I have wedding stuff to talk about."

"Alice." We both grumble. That's better than who it could've been. We got cleaned up and dressed quickly. Bella took extra time to look like she didn't just have sex, and she was getting pretty good at it after all the times we would do these kind of things then need to look presentable. A talent she should be proud of. That would make a good book.

_How to not look slutty after doing something slutty._

Something like that.

I, however, totally loved looking like the whole post-coital glow. Not tonight, the shit would hit the fan.

Once we were ready Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"We are trying to set a date and we want to talk about it with everyone." She said as we went down the stairs. Once down there, I was glad to see they were all to into the conversations to notice our flustered appearance. All except my brothers. Jasper gave me a slight nod and a smile and Edward just looked amused.

_Cocky motherfuckers!_

"Well, I was thinking of having it as soon as possible. I really want to do it in the gardens behind here. And Esme thought it would be a great idea. That way we could set up for as long as we needed and it could be whenever we wanted." Alice started. "I already have plenty of connections with my job." She worked for some sort of planner. I guess this is right up her alley. "So, I can get things together in a reasonable amount of time and still have the wedding of my dreams. Plus, I've been planning since I was twelve." She waved it off like it was nothing. The girls nodded and the guys just shook their heads.

"How about we leave all of this to you ladies and we go have a glass of the finest scotch I have in the study to celebrate?" Carlisle suggested, already bored with this.

"I just need to know a date that is good for us all." Alice said.

"Whatever you want Ally." Jasper said and kissed her forehead. She waved him off while looking through a bridal magazine and we all headed to my father's study for a stiff drink.

"So, how's everything with Mia going Charlie?" Carlisle asked as we got settled with our drinks and Cubans.

_Manly things to outweigh the estrogen ocean in the living room._

"Good, really good, and the girls like her." He said simply but you could tell he was a lot happier than since we had met him.

"And Emmett, when are you going to make Bella an honest woman and stop living in sin?" My dad asked with a small chuckle that everyone else did too. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's up to her to be honest. I'd marry her now if she'd let me. But I'm not going to push her." I said truthfully. Charlie eyed me for a second then seemed pleased with my answer.

_Phew. The man has me sweating bullets without words being spoken. Man has talent._

We continued to talk about mundane things up until we heard a shrill screech from the living room and all of rushed to our women. I came to a stop in front of Bella and she looked to me with a big smile.

"What was that?" I asked as the others did the same.

"I just told the girls a little secret and Alice got over excited." She shrugged. I had no idea what that meant but I knew I would have to wait until home to find out.

--

We arrived home and I immediately asked her about it.

"It was nothing you need to know now. Maybe later. Let's go to bed. You wore me out big boy." She purred and tugged my hand up the stairs.

"Bella," I pouted. And she did something I never thought she would do.

She used sex to shut me up.

_I know, right?_

It was fucking awesome but still. She made me feel so dirty. I think I liked it.

We were spooning now and she had fallen asleep as I waited for the sleep talking.

"Emmie?" She sighed.

"Yes?" I answered in hopes of finding out her secret.

"I love you." This is how it usually started.

"I love you too. What's your secret beautiful Bella?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer me for about a minute and I thought she wouldn't answer when she finally sighed and moved closer to me, our naked bodies pressed together.

"Marry me." She whispered so softly I didn't know if I had heard her right.

"What?"

"Marry me." She said again, but after that was silence from both her and me. I was shocked. Was this what she told them? That she was ready. I couldn't just get down on one knee and ask, but if she was I sure as hell was going to be on the first plane to Vegas.

I started thinking about all the possibilities of if she was ready. We could run off in secret. Or rent a private jet and take both our families to a small chapel and stay in the Palms for a few weeks as our honeymoon. All of these scenarios kept going through my head and I knew I had to talk to Alice soon to get a clear look into her sister's mind. I was nervous as I'll get out, but I wanted this. I needed her to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen as much as I needed air.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, how did I do? Do you think that's Bella's secret?**

**I knew some Ed/Rose stuff was needed and I always thought it would be funny if they were together. He would be scared of her. He He.**

**Alice and Jasper are probably going to have the wedding in like three months. I like the idea of a short engagement for them. And we all know Alice has it all practically planned. And it is a Cullen wedding, no one will say no to them. LOL**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale **


	13. Broken

**You guys will either hate me or love me by the end!**

**Warning, no lemon.**

**HAHA**

**A warning to no lemon, that has to be a first.**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 12

Broken

"What about this?" Bella asked as she held up a dress for her to wear to work today.

"Mhmm." I said as I put on my jacket. I had been so distracted with things lately I barely noticed anything anymore.

"Did you even look?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back.

"I don't have to. You are always beautiful." I kissed her lips softly and she let go with a sigh. "And hot." I smacked her ass playfully.

I knew she had something on her mind too. It had been about two days since that night and she hadn't told me. I could never get to Alice either, she was always with Bella or too busy to talk.

We got down to the garage and she grabbed the keys to the Escalade while I grabbed the keys to the Jeep. She was going to Alice's right after work so we would need separate cars. I opened her door and gave her one last kiss before she headed off in front of me to go to the office.

--

It was about lunchtime and we were eating quietly in my office as we worked. She had my laptop while typing some declines to invitations and I was working on a design for new clients to present. It was too quiet.

"Something on your mind?" She asked me.

"No, just really want to get this right." I smiled at her and she seemed somewhat convinced. We both worked until the day was over and she kissed me on the cheek to go for the day. I hung back to finish so we could have a nice weekend free.

It had been about two hours since she left. It was odd because she would usually call me after a while. Just then I heard my phone ring. I saw the caller id said Jasper.

"Hey little brother what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Em, you need to get down to the hospital. Bella's been hurt."

My world shattered.

My heart broke.

"What…. I don't……" I was looking around frantically for my keys. I had to get to her. My chest felt tight and my breathing became erratic.

"Son, Esme called. I'll take you." My dad said as he came into the office. I followed him silently after hanging up on Jasper. My mind was only on Bella.

_What happened?_

--

I rushed into the hospital not caring what was in the way. I got to the reception desk and a snooty nurse was on the phone. She didn't even look at me and she knew I was there.

"Where is Bella Swan?" I shouted.

"Hold on." I ripped the phone from her hands and threw the phone aside.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I shouted.

"Emmett." I heard a small voice say.

_Alice_

"Where is she?" I asked her desperately searching her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. I knew this was bad.

_Very, very bad._

"She's in her room. It's not good Emmett." She said softly.

"What?" My voice broke.

"She'll live, but she's not…." She trailed off as Charlie approached us with two uniformed officers. They nodded to each other and went to talk to the rest of the family that was waiting in chairs.

"Hello Emmett." He nodded to me. "I'm sure you want to see Bella, but we need to talk to you."

"Alice." I whispered. She shook her head and the tears fell again. She wouldn't be able to talk.

"Emmett, Bella was out running some errands and she was……." Charlie stopped to take a deep breath. "She was mugged and beaten." He finished with his eyes glued to Alice and then back to me.

"What?"

"She was on her way out of a dress shop after her fitting and some guys saw her and surprised her. They took her purse but not before beating her and kicking her around." One of the officers said. "We're here to ask questions to get those low lifes off the streets."

"She was beaten pretty bad Em." Jasper said from Alice's side. He held her close as she cried. I needed to see her.

"Where is she?" I asked everyone. "I need to see her." They told me where she was and I slowly walked to her closed door. I gently knocked.

No answer.

I turned the knob lightly and stepped in to see Bella on the bed looking blankly out the window. I closed it behind me and she never turned toward me. She just kept staring out the window. I'm glad she didn't because she would have seen my face. The pain on it would have made her even more upset.

_The bastards hurt my Bella._

Her upper lip was swollen and both of her eyes were blacked. It looked as if they had punched her in the nose. And that was just her face, from what I could see her arms and scrapes and cuts. I didn't even want to think about the bruises underneath that gown. I inhaled sharply and she finally looked at me. A single tear fell from my goddess' brown eyes.

"Honey?" I said but my voice slightly broke. She shook her head at me so I wouldn't talk anymore. I walked to her side and she turned back to the window.

"You shouldn't be here." A sob came out of her. "I don't want you to see me like this." She cried.

"Bella," She shook her head again and looked into my eyes.

_My baby is so broken._

"Don't, I can't." She cried. I nodded. I knew she needed time. I went to brush a piece of hair from her face and she flinched. I stepped back and the pain was more than evident in my face. She cried more.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "I…." I shook my head.

"No, just rest. I'll be here." I looked behind me and there was a chair to sit in. I went to it and brought it closer.

"No, baby, lay with me." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and scooted over to give me room on the too small bed. She pretty much ended up on top of me. She relaxed into me.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. So so much." I said and kissed the top of her head.

"The whole time they were……" She trailed off a sob ripped through her.

"It's okay." I shushed her. She waited until her crying was softer to speak again.

"The whole time that they were hitting me I just kept thinking about you." She whispered. "How I might never see you or how I wanted to tell you I loved you one more time. How I want to marry you and be with you. How I wanted to be a mother to our children." She cried and I let my own tear fall.

"You must have been so scared." I said into her hair. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"It made me realize something." She looked into my eyes with so many emotions it was hard to catch them all.

"What baby?" I said and put a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't flinch this time.

"I have to quit being so scared of things. I need to be able to seize the day."

"Yeah?" I said not really knowing where she was going with this.

"Let's get married."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"Married, I don't want to wait. I always knew it was time, but now I don't want to wait anymore."

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to marry her with everything I had, but I didn't want her to make any rash decisions. She had just been attacked and this might not be healthy.

"How about you get some sleep and then we'll talk about it." I whispered. She looked slightly hurt so I added. "We will talk, but I need you fully coherent to iron out the details." She nodded with her eyes already drooping slightly.

I laid there while she slept. It was torture to watch her whimpering and crying out in her sleep. I felt like hot needles were being pierced into my heart every time she would cry out no.

Sometimes life just hits you, fast and hard.

--

The morning came and with it Bella's release from the hospital. She had bruises and cuts but nothing was broken and they only kept her overnight because she was the chief's daughter. The press was outside waiting for us when we left but the security for the hospital kept them far enough away. We got into the back of my Escalade with Jasper driving and Alice next to him. Alice hadn't really been her normal self and it was vey depressing to have the one person who was always happy be so down.

I had also talked to my mother this morning. It was a brief talk about the ring my dad's mother had left to me, her oldest grandchild, for when I got married. I knew I would use it but until Bell no one felt worthy. Now that I knew she wanted this even if it was tomorrow or 5 years from now I would give it to her soon. I just needed er to heal.

"We're here." Alice said and got out of the car to help Bella. I rushed to her side and supported her weight so her soreness wouldn't be too bad. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into me.

When we walked in the door we were assaulted by smells coming from the kitchen. It smelled like breakfast and I knew it would be my mother.

"Mom." I said to the empty doorway. She came out in Bella's apron wiping her hands clean with a small smile.

"I figured I could fix us all something to eat." She said with the smile still on her face. "But Bella you go on upstairs with Emmett and I'll be up there with a tray of food."

I knew she was too tired to argue so we made our way up the stairs. I got her into our bed and beneath the covers before my mother got up with breakfast. But Bella had already fallen asleep.

"How are you?" My mother whispered as she sat down the tray.

"I don't know." I answered never taking my eyes off Bella.

"It'll get better. Just tell her to talk to me or Rose if she needs any support." I winced at those words.

Before Edward, Rose had been in attacked by a group of frat guys and they had sexually assaulted her. I was thanking the heavens those fuckers didn't do that to Bella. And my mom had been brought up in a household with abusive parents. They were rich, but that didn't mean they never hit her or mentally scarred her for life. So they would be able to help her through anything emotional.

"I'm going to eat with everyone downstairs. I put some food for you on the tray. Make sure she eats once she wakes up, she needs it." She said and kissed my forehead and left. I just continued to stare at Bella.

--

After a few hours everyone headed out, and that left Bella and I alone. I was watching everyone leaving when I heard someone screaming. I rushed up the stairs taking two and three at a time. I found Bella curled up in a ball racking gently. My heart broke in a thousand pieces. I knelt on the floor by the bed close to her head. She had her eyes closed and whispered my name over and over.

"Baby, I'm here." I whispered and wiped some of the tears away.

"Don't leave. Never leave." She whimpered. I got behind her on the bed and pulled her to me. Bella was broken and I didn't know what to do to fix her.

"Never." I whispered into her neck and kissed her softly. When I felt her shift I loosened my grip so she could turn. Once she was facing me she brought her hand to my cheek and brushed away the tears I didn't realize I had. I returned the gesture. We just laid there looking into each other's eyes. I kissed her forehead once, not wanting to disturb her bruised face. She pulled me even closer to her.

"I don't want this. I don't want to be so scared." She whispered into the crook of my neck. "I wish I could rewind it all."

"Me too." We laid in silence for a bit before I spoke again. "Why did you scream?"

"I woke up and you weren't here and I just had a nightmare that you were with me when it happened and they….." She shivered taking a deep breath. "killed you."

"Oh baby." I whispered into her hair. "I'll always be here." I said and put my hand over her heart and gabbed her hand to put over mine. "Any you'll always be here." She had tears in her eyes again. "Always." I repeated and kissed her swollen lips lightly with barely any pressure. "Are you hungry?" She nodded and we made our way downstairs where my mother had left many left over's and some other things to keep us afloat for the next few days.

"Wow." Bella breathed as she saw all the food that was made.

"Yeah, mom really wanted to make things easier so you could rest." I shrugged, that was my mother.

"That was very kind of her." She said and went to get two glasses out of the cupboard for us to drink out of. I put the food in the microwave for her and stood just thinking about how things had changed in the last day.

One minute were joking and contemplating running off to Vegas.

The next she's beaten and bruised, emotionally and physically.

I didn't know what was right anymore. I just knew this was a big change for us. I could see it in her eyes when we touched. It was like a goodbye every time. Like she thought everything could be gone. I cold feel it too. The minute I got the call all I could think was I wanted to tell her I loved her and I wanted it to be just her and me. It was time to seize the day as she said.

"Bells, you an I are going to do something special. Just you and me, kay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

--

I was in our backyard on the deck and everything was set up. Alice had taken Bella out for some pampering and I had spent the day recovering from my permission seeking from Chief Swan.

_That was interesting. _

I insisted she go relax after all that had happened. She needed it. Alice was to take care of Bella while I prepared things her at the house. I got the ring from my mother. It was timeless and classic, just beautiful, like Bella. (**on profile**.) I was nervous because I wanted it to be perfect. She was it for me. She was all I would ever want or need.

We completed each other. I know I act like a huge horny bastard most of the time, but she is my heart. She's my air. To be able to function and survive I needed her with me. She was my Bella.

After what happened we both realized what we were doing, she was using any excuse she could to not want to marry me or fully commit in that way, and to be honest I was using her 'not yet' answer as my life preserver. As long as she said no, it was okay for me to say whenever you want. Because I knew she didn't want it. I knew someday I would be with her as man and wife, but the idea scared me shitless.

I know no woman will be her. No one can take her place in my heart, and no woman can satisfy like she does. She's my all and after recent events I need to make her see that clearly.

I heard the door open softly and out came my angel. She was stunning in a purple dress that came to her knees. I could see her delicate collarbone and soft shoulders with her milky skin. I just wanted to kiss her all over. I finally looked at her face. The swelling was still there but she had make up on and her face seemed to have a glow to it.

She gasped at the scene around her. The light from the pool was reflecting out a bluish tint and candles lit her path to me. In the pool were also scattered red rose petals. On the table was a dinner that I had catered and some wine. I stood holding out my arms to her. She immediately crashed into my chest hugging me close to her. Another goodbye gesture.

"Baby, you're so beautiful." I whispered to her and kissed her soft shoulder. She shivered and let out a soft sigh.

"I still look like a mess, but Alice did the best she could." She smiled sadly. I shook my head at her.

"Why can't you just accept when I say your beautiful." I smiled to her. "I mean come on your name even translates to it." I laughed and so did she.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I know I feel beautiful when I'm with you." She reached up and kissed my neck. She trailed kisses up to my jaw and to my chin. I shivered this time.

"Baby, you're distracting me." She gave a small chuckle and stepped back. It was good to see her smile.

"Sorry." But she didn't look it.

"I wanted this to be special, because you deserve nothing less. You have been so great to me; you put up with me and never ask me to change. Only accepting as I am. If not for you I would be incomplete." I knelt down on one knee in front of her. "I feel like a big cheese ball for this but here goes. You complete me. Will you marry me?" I asked her looking into her deep brown pools. Her eyes started to form tears and her hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Of course." She said. I stood and hugged her to me. She kissed me and it was full of love and trust. I felt like a new man.

_God, I'm such a pussy._

I pulled away from her and took her left hand in mine. I slowly slid the ring into place and admired the way it felt to have this claim on her now. She was mine and I was hers.

_It felt amazing._

"Em?" She whispered into my chest as I hugged her to me.

"Yeah."

"I don't want Vegas." She said softly.

"I know baby, I figured." I chuckled.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Yes, her secret was that she wanted to get married, she was not pregnant, not yet. Have patience. **

**So, do you hate me? I wanted something to happen that would make them see how much they meant to each other. It needed to be a way of showing the depth of their feelings and that they couldn't be apart.**

**I have a few stories to suggest for the non canon couple liking people-**

**Alice and Bella- Lost then Found by Lipsmacked, Skin Deep by Isabel0329.**

**Totally awesome stories and not just smut filled, but that too. LOL**

**Until next time,**

**Courthale.**


	14. Halo

**No A/N *****gasp***** I know shocker!**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 13

Halo

"Do you Jasper William Cullen, take Alice Renee Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked Jasper who had a wide grin on his face. I kind of spaced out then when I looked over and saw my Baby with a smile and tears in her eyes.

It had been about 4 months since her attack. Alice wanted to postpone the wedding but Bella insisted to go ahead with the schedule. I was the best man and Bella was the maid of honor so walking down the aisle with her was sort of a preview in a way. Edward and Rose were also in the wedding party and Rose looked stunning in her maternity bridesmaid dress. Edward couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. They were having a boy and Edward immediately bought the little guy a basketball.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Jasper bent down to be level with Alice and kissed her. He was soon leaning into it where she was leaning back. It looked like one of those old movie kisses.

"WHOO!" I couldn't resist. Everyone stood clapping until they finally stood apart. Alice looked so happy and Jasper just looked euphoric. They walked back down the aisle to have moment alone before the reception. I watched as Rose took Edward back down the aisle.

_Girl just seems to waddle now._

"Hey sexy." Bella said and smiled to me as she took my arm and we went back down as well.

"Hey beautiful." I kissed her cheek halfway back. She did look beautiful in the green dress they had her in. Alice made the whole thing a garden theme, so greens and other natural colors were the focus. I started to walk over to the line where we were supposed to meet but Bella tugged me back.

"What the….." I said and I was soon in a dark closet. "Bella?"

"Yes baby." She said in the husky sexy voice.

_Holy shit!_

"Why are we in here?" I gulped when I felt her hand trail down my chest.

"Well, you look so sexy in that tux that I just had to get you alone." She purred and licked my neck. I shivered in pleasure.

"Oh yea?" I squeaked, and then cleared my throat. "Oh yeah." I said deeper causing her to giggle.

"Yes, my sexy fiancée has a fine body and it looks even better in a suit." She whispered and palmed me through my pants. I bucked my hips into her hand and groaned.

"Well, my hot fiancée is going to kill me." I said back and kissed her lips lightly. She hummed and put a bit more pressure on my lips.

"I think my sexy fiancée looks yummy. I wonder……" She trailed her sentence off and I felt her tug on my zipper. My head fell back against the wall as she pulled my stiffing cock out of my pants. She licked the head and I grunted.

"Bella." I moaned and she took me in her mouth.

_God I love her mouth._

"Hmm. Yummy." She said and went back to work on me. My hands went into her hair and gave her a steady pace. It was dark in the closet, which for some reason added to all the other sensations I was feeling. It was fucking awesome.

"Bella, baby, I'm gonna cum." She hummed around my cock and I exploded into her mouth.

_She's the mother-fucking queen of head._

She swallowed all of me and then with one final kiss to the head she tucked me back in my pants. She stood and gave me one final kiss before opening the door. She looked around and signaled no one was around.

We walked to the tents where the reception was hand in hand and me with a dumb smile on my face.

"And now to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Jasper William Cullen." Everyone clapped, as Alice and Jasper walked in looking a bit like horny teenagers who just made out in the closet.

_Oh wait, that was Bella and I._

"Kids!" My mother shouted to us gesturing for us to come and sit with them. Charlie and Mia were there too looking really happy.

"I can't believe were bordering thirty and engaged but they still call us kids." Bella laughed. I laughed too and wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head as we made our way to the table. Once we sat down my mom pounced.

"Bella, what do you think of the tents? We were offered to just buy them after this and we could use them for your wedding. Since they're white it will be a clean palette." Esme smiled at Bella. The garden was pretty unbelievable. It was almost magical, but it was also very Alice not Bella at all. I knew that. She bit her bottom lip and that meant she was nervous. I leaned in and made it look like I was kissing her cheek but I wanted to talk.

"Baby, we can do whatever you want. If you don't want them then say no. She wont care." I kissed her shoulder and went back to my food.

"No Esme, thank you though. I really want a small wedding in this chapel I know of. I would really just like a small dinner at the house after. Maybe have it here in the garden. Just a small catered dinner." I knew all of this and was glad she was finally vocalizing what she wanted. I kissed her hand that I was holding to show I was proud of her for standing up for what she wanted. "And for now, I'm going to dance with my handsome fiancé." She said and pulled me to my feet. I laughed and so did everyone at the table. She pulled me to the floor and wrapped her arms around my waist. She laid her head on my chest and I laid my cheek in her perfectly styled hair.

Soft tunes of Michael Buble came over the speakers with his song Home. We swayed to the music not really moving, we were just enjoying the warmth of each other. Over the last month we have made love several times. We still fuck, but soft and slow to show our love is nice too.

A smile came over her face as she looked up at me at the next song. I laughed and looked to the D.J. booth to see Edward giving me a thumbs up. Justin Timberlake' Rock Your Body blasted over us and Bella fell into step swaying her hips seductively. She looked at me under those fucking thick eyelashes and smiled shyly. I held one hand on the small of her back pulling her close and the other hand wound in her hair and pulled her face close.

"You are so fucking sexy." I growl into her ear. Her head fell back as she moaned. Her leg started to hitched up and I leaned her back as she closed her eyes. I put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her up. She opened her eyes and licked her lips. Just when I was about to ravage her lips I heard applause and turned to see we were putting on quite the show. Bella blushed but smiled.

When the song ended she pulled away and grabbed my hand. We bowed to our audience as the D.J. announced the couples first dance as a married couple will be starting and everyone should leave the floor. I took our exit to the side of the tent. She watched her little sister dance with my little brother as husband and wife. I held her around the waist from behind as we swayed to the country sounds of Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts.

_Jasper and his country music._

Bella had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she watched Alice smiling and laughing with her new husband. I kissed her cheek as a tear fell. I licked my lips and tasted her salty tears, because everything about her was incredible. She turned and kissed my cheek and gave me a wide smile. The song came to an end and the floor was flooded with eager dancers. I saw my mother take Jasper to dance with as Charlie came up and took Alice into his arms. I stayed there with the most beautiful awesome love of my life just watching the scene in front of me.

"Penny for you thoughts." Bella said softly looking at me as I rested my chin on her shoulder with my arms still around her.

"Just thinking about how happy you make me." I said with a wide stupid grin on my face. She blushed that adorable shade of pink and smiled. I kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Another dance?" I asked. She nodded and I lead her to the floor.

I put one hand on her hip and the other held her hand. I was going to show off those dance lessons my mother put me through if it killed me. I laughed at what the song changed to. Bella and I go from a pumping night at the club to slow dancing to country music. But this song definitely fits what I feel. George Strait is a gentleman in my book for writing I Cross My Heart. I lead her around the floor and looked into her eyes the whole time.

I leaned in and whispered the chorus.

_I cross my heart and promise to_

_Give all I've got to give_

_To make all your dreams come true_

_In all the world you'll never find_

_A love as true as mine_

I finished out the song in her ear and when it finished I kissed her cheek and pulled back to see tears in her eyes.

"I love you baby." I said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered and it broke slightly. I hugged her close to me as she buried her head in my chest.

_Fucking weddings make you go all soft._

_No Bella made you go soft and you love every minute you pussy._

I laughed at my thoughts. It was true though. Bella made me go from a boy in a man's body to a man in love. It made my head spin sometimes, but I loved every second. I loved her.

--

Later that night after everyone had too much to drink the microphone came out and people started to sing. The only sober one was Rose and she was having fun making fun of us all. Even Edward had a bit much, but she just laughed it off saying he needed to get it out of his system now before she popped out the kid. We all fell over laughing but now it doesn't seem as funny as it did then.

"Excuse me everybody. I am going to sing a song with my beautiful sister Bella and my new sister Rose." Alice said as they all three stood on stage. Bella winked at me and I grinned back.

"What's going on?" Edward slurred.

"I dunno." I shrugged and settled in to enjoy the show.

"This is a song for our boys. We love you." And like it was fucking rehearsed they all blew us kisses.

A song came on over the speakers and the alcohol made me slow to know what it was. (**BEYONCE- HALO**)

Alice in her dress started with the first verse looking with a big smile at Jasper.

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in **

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

They all joined in the next verse.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

It was Rosalie's turn next and she looked into Edward's eyes while she held her stomach.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

They all sang the chorus while staring straight at us.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**Woah...**

It was my Bella's turn. She winked at me before she started. Then her voice surrounded me and I felt myself falling even more in love with her.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me to the ground again**

They all sang together again.

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

Alice sang alone and looked straight at Jasper as we all migrated through the crowd to the stage. Everyone was clapping with the beat. We came to a stop at the front and watched. We looked like lost puppies who just found their owner.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

They all sang to us through the end.

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo)**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

The crowd clapped as we all hugged our women.

"That was so awesome." I said to Bella as I twirled her around the stage. "I think a karaoke night at the club is needed." She threw her head back and laughed.

"Get me drunk enough and I'll be there." She smiled and kissed me.

--

We finally made it home after the long night and saw Jasper and Alice off to their honeymoon. It was a great night with all the important people there just relaxing and having fun. We weren't all in stuffy offices or uniforms. Charlie had a good amount of the force there if someone tried anything at my parent's house that night would have had half the NYPD force on their ass.

We walked silently hand in hand up the stairs to our room. Once in there she turned to me and smiled before bringing her hands up to my shirt buttons. While she worked on them I kissed her bare shoulder, sucking and biting. Her hands were determined in getting my buttons undone.

She pushed it down my shoulders leaving me in my dress pants and wife beater. I brought my hands behind her and took her zipper in my fingers. I turned her around and kissed all of the newly exposed skin then let it fall to the floor in a pool at her feet. She slowly turned around and she was so glorious in her green strapless bra and thong.

"Come here beautiful." I whispered huskily. She walked over still in her heels and untucked my wife beater pulling it off me. She kissed down my neck to my collarbone and to the place over my heart. She licked one of my nipples and my hand went to her hair holding her there. She bit it and licked it again before trailing kisses to the other one and doing the same thing.

"I love you, forever." I whispered to her. She pulled away and looked up at me. Her eyes held the same thing as mine. Love, why she felt it for me I had no idea, but I would return it ten fold.

"I love you, always." She said softly and brought her hands to her clasp and her bra fell to the floor revealing her already hardened pink nipples. I licked my lips instinctively and took care of getting my belt off.

I looked into her eyes as she brought her hands to her breast lightly massaging them. Her head fell back and she moaned at her own touch. I close the space between us and put my hands over hers massaging them with her. Her head snapped up and she smiled with her cheeks flushed. I kissed her lips and she took her hands away leaving no barrier between my hands and her bare breasts. She took her small hand and palmed my hardened cock. I moaned and she caught it in her mouth as we kissed. I walked her backwards to the bed as she fell back. She pushed my pants down along with my boxers and my dick stood at full attention.

"Make love to me, Emmett." She said delicately. Ever since her attack she always wants things to be perfect. And who was I to argue?

"Of course baby." I said then captured her lips and she laid on our bed. I hooked my fingers in her thong and brought it down her gorgeous legs. I stood back admiring the woman who would one day be Mrs. Emmett Matthew Cullen.

There was no need for foreplay tonight we just needed each other. I hovered above her and gave her a gentle kiss while I slid into her. We both swallowed the others moans. Her legs wrapped around me burying me deeper in her. I kept my slow pace wanting to savor this moment. Her nails raked down my back giving enough pain that it was pleasurable. It would leave marks for morning observation. She was becoming more vocal and moaning louder so I quickened my thrusts and went slightly to the right hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh Oh yes." She screamed as I hit her spot repeatedly. I felt my orgasm coming and wanted her to go first. I took my hand and brought it to her clit and rubbed rough but yielding circles. She began to tremble under me then tensed as her walls clenched and she milked my cock. That was all it took for me and I came. I rolled over next to her and drew her into my side. She placed small kisses on my chest where her head was laying.

"You are so amazing." I sighed and kissed her hair. She giggled and kissed my chest.

"Not so bad yourself." She laughed.

"We should set a date." I said after a while.

"Well, I really want Alice and Rose to be my bridal party and Rose will probably want some time to get back in shape after the baby, but she will be back in no time. It's June now so, how about….." She paused to think. "How about an October wedding."

"Sounds perfect." I took her left hand and looked at the ring that showed she was mine and I was hers. I kissed it and then kissed all her tiny fingertips. "I can't wait for you to be my wife Bella."

"I can't wait for you to be my husband Emmett." She said then yawned.

"Time for bed." She nodded and we crawled under the covers not bothering with clothes.

"Goodnight my angel." She said before she drifted off to sleep.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**How do you like the wedding? I didn't go into huge details because it felt so forced in Emmett POV to talk about color schemes and place settings. Just imagine a garden wedding in June. **

**The middle names I just came up with. Whitlock turned to William and McCarty turned to Matthew. Same first letter. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT CHECKED OUT MY NEW STORY SHAME ON YOU!!! YOU MUST GO NOW!**

**LOL**

**Not really, but it would be nice if you did.**

**Until next time my peeps,**

**courthale**


	15. Baby Cullen

Fast and Hard

Chapter 14

Baby Cullen

I turned over when I heard Bella's phone. She reached out from my embrace and took her phone off the nightstand. She groaned and handed it to me.

"It's your mother." I nodded and reached over to answer it. She had been having some late nights lately with Alice since they got back from their honeymoon talking about what to do with our wedding.

_I like the sound of that._

"Mom?" I said into the phone.

"Emmett, thank god. I tried calling you, but I just got your voicemail. Anyway, Rose is going into labor." She said happily. The birth of her first grandchild was very exciting.

"Okay, Bella and I will be there in a bit."

"Bye." She said then hung up.

I walked back into our room to find my love curled into my pillow. I chuckled quietly before going over to her sleeping form. I shook her shoulder lightly only to hear her whine.

"Back to sleep baby, no sex." She grumbled then turned over. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I laughed loudly.

"No, Bella. Rose is in labor." That woke her up. She began to rush around the room putting on clothes.

"Let's go." She said as I was still sitting on the bed. I grinned at her and quickly started putting on some decent clothes too. Within five minutes, we were out the door. We got to the hospital a little after 3:30 in the morning. My mom rushed to greet us and show us to where they were all waiting. Alice and Jasper were there already. She was asleep in his lap and he yawned as her played with her hair. He gave us a slight nod. I sat next to him and pulled Bella into my lap too. She relaxed into my chest and talked with my mom.

"So, how far is she?" Bella asked as she snuggled into me.

"5 centimeters. Edward comes out every once in a while with updates, but so far that's all we know." Bella nodded.

"Where's dad?" I asked through my yawn.

"Getting coffee. He got home not long before they called." I nodded and then a thought struck me.

"Where are the Hales?"

"Paris, they go on vacation there every year at this time." Bella straightened up at that.

"A little insensitive to take a vacation when your daughter is nine months pregnant." She said stiffly. Esme nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." She huffed. "They never have been very friendly. Let alone loving. Edward really saved her."

"Yeah, looks it." She yawned. "There he is." She pointed and a very tired yet happy looking Edward came down the hallway. My mother stood and immediately had him in her arms.

"How's she doing?" She asked, as they pulled apart. He sat across from us next to mom before he spoke.

"Up to eight now. Everything looks good. She's just resting now." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like he had done that a lot. "Better get back."

"Edward?" I stopped him and sat Bella in the chair next to me.

"Yeah Em." He turned back to me.

"Everything cool?" I said and walked with him while patting him on the back.

"She doesn't say it, but I know it hurts her not having her parents here. Especially her mom. They were never really close, but it would be nice nonetheless." He sighed. "I don't know. I just wish I could make her feel better."

"Trust me, when this kid pops out, she won't even be thinking about her dickhead parents." I said sincerely. He nodded.

"Thanks man. I just worry." He shrugged and we parted ways.

I walked a bit and saw the window to the nursery, which looked pretty full. I watched as some of them just slept while others were crying their eyes out. One little girl had her hands in front of her face totally amused at the movement of them. I chuckled, and then felt arms encircle my waist and a face press into my back.

_Bella_.

I twined my hands with her tiny fingers and brought her hands up to my mouth kissing her palms.

"Everything okay?" She asked softly looking from behind me at the babies. I turned with her arms still around me.

"Yeah, now." I smiled and she returned it. She grabbed my hand leading me down the hall to the waiting room.

--

**5 hours later.**

"Look how cute he is." Alice gushed as we all stood in the window looking at my new nephew.

"He's so going to be a heartbreaker." Bella said with a huge smile.

"All of my boys will have beautiful babies." She smiled at Bella who blushed and took my hand. I shot my mom a wink and she laughed.

"Hello Ephram Andrew Cullen." My dad said proudly.

"Hey little guy." Jasper said while waving at his nephew. We were already wrapped around this guy's little finger.

He had a full head of reddish brown hair already, but his eyes were still a gray color. He wouldn't get his normal eye color until later. A nurse came by and picked him up carrying him closer to the window so we could all see him. We all waved, but he just seemed more interested in the nurse holding him. She put him back in his crib and wheeled him out.

"Taking him to see mommy and daddy." She said with a smile.

We all followed them to Rose's room and went in. Edward was laying next to a sleeping Rosalie while stroking her hair and humming to her softly. He smiled at all of us and leaned over to whisper in Rose's ear. She began to stir and opened her eyes fully once she saw who was with us.

"Come here little one." She said softly as the nurse handed her little Ephram.

"Do you mind?" My mom asked as she held up a digital camera. Rose shook her head no and Esme went crazy. The room was surrounded in decorations and flowers as we all crowded and cooed over the new Cullen.

"Perfect." Edward said and kissed Rosalie's forehead before resting his on hers. It seemed to be a private moment, so we all took our leave then. I yawned as soon as we were out the door.

"We're going to go home now." Bella said and took my hand in hers as we said goodbye.

--

"Warm comfy bed." Bella said as she curled under our blankets. I smiled at the sight. She was so beautiful. I tucked her in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hmmm." She hummed.

"I have to go into the office. Jasper's still on vacation time, and dad wants someone in to get some papers prepared for our meeting Monday." I said and she whined.

"No. Come to bed." She pouted. God, why does she make everything so hard?

_And I mean everything._

"Sorry." I kissed her softly again, and she put her arms around my neck. I went to get up but she wasn't going to let me as her arms only tightened.

"I have to take a shower." I said not really making an effort to get out of her grasp. She started to kiss my neck while scratching at my hairline. I growled and picked her up bridal style.

"Just stay." She whispered. I sat her on the bathroom floor and kissed her eagerly. She responded with the same enthusiasm. Suddenly her hands were inching up my abdomen under my shirt. I pulled it off and went to turn on the shower.

"Two birds." I smirked.

"One stone." She smiled and pulled her own shirt off. She had on a white cotton bra, my sex kitten exuded innocence. Such a contradiction was my Bella. I unbuttoned my jeans as she licked her lips watching my actions. She pulled of her shorts and smiled as my breath was coming out quicker with all her sinuous movements. She shimmied out of them and threw them at me.

"Fucking beautiful." I moaned as she stood before me in the cotton bra and purple cotton bikinis, her smooth pale stomach just begging to be kissed. I glanced over at the clock. "Fuck baby. We have to hurry." She nodded and shed the rest of the fabric on her body as I did the same. I took her in my arms and gave her hair a slight tug to me. She moaned before we even touched our lips together. I rested one hand on the small of her back to press our naked chests together. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Mrs. Cullen." I said and she smiled. I let my hand drop from her hair and brought it to her cheek. She leaned into my hand and gave a small sigh. I lightly brought her lips to mine. Once. Twice. Three times. The fourth time I let my tongue lightly trace her full bottom lip. She opened to me in a gasp and I slid my tongue into her mouth. Her taste was amazing.

_Fuck, I love her taste._

She gripped my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us into the shower and put us under the water. She leaned into it and she was already wet in other places. She took her hand and brought it to my cock. She pumped me a few times.

"FUUUUCCKKKK!" I growled. She kissed my neck as she guided me to her entrance. I pushed her against the shower wall and slid into her. We both let out simultaneous moans.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed me gently. "Now, I want you to fuck me." She said and threw her head back as I pounded into her. I was grunting with every thrust into her.

"Baby. You're so hot." I moaned and took one of her nipples into my mouth. She gripped the back of my head to hold me there. My thrust became more erratic as we both got closer and closer. I felt her tense and scream out. A few quick thrusts later and I was there too. I stilled my movements just holding her to me against the wall. The water was going to turn cold soon and I didn't want that. I felt her reach over for something and then start to massage my scalp. I hummed at the sensation. I loved when she washed my hair. It felt so damn good. She let her legs drop to the floor and put me under the spray to wash it all out. I loved this side of us. One minute I'm fucking her against the tiled shower wall and the next we fall back into Bella and Emmett everyday. I hugged her close as she reached up and conditioned my dark hair. I kissed neck lightly.

"I love you baby." I said into her neck.

"Love you too." She said and pushed me back under the water. I did the same to her but didn't take too long after seeing the time. I unfortunately was the only one who didn't have other stuff to do.

"Let's get you to bed." I said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and we stepped out of the shower to dry ourselves off. It had to be a no touching time or we would be here for another hour. We pulled on some clothes, her comfy me more business like.

Once we were done I laid her back in bed, but the doorbell rang as I tucked her in.

"I'll get it. Rest." I said to her quietly but she already seemed out. I gave her one last kiss on the forehead and went downstairs. I got there and opened the door to find Charlie with two other men. The all held the presence of authority and I immediately stepped out of the way for them to come in.

"Emmett, Is Bella here?" He asked looking around.

"She's upstairs sleeping. Rose had her baby really early this morning." He nodded and I led him into the living room. The two other officers, I was assuming, followed.

"Emmett, we have some news on Bella's attackers." I visibly tensed at his words.

"What?" I growled then took a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry."

"Don't worry son. I get it. Trust me." He said and let out a breath and leaned back into his chair. He looked exhausted.

"What's the news?" I asked hesitantly. One of the others spoke then.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm detective Joe De Luca. And this is my partner Max Lawson." He said and gestured to the other officer. "We've been working on Bella's case and we have had some developments. The men suspected of this crime are in custody. We would like it for her to come down to the station and identify them."

"What?" Bella whispered from the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Baby," I said and rushed to her and held her close. I looked over her head and saw Charlie had a cross between sadness and anger. He loved Bella and this terrible thing happening to her wasn't fair.

"Ms. Swan?" Detective De Luca started to say. I shook my head at him and he stopped but Bella wanted to know more.

"What do I need to do?" She said as she held me around the waist. HE eyes were closed as she breathed in deeply.

"Come and identify them. We have a line up prepared all we need is you to pick them out." Lawson said for the first time. He seemed to be more of an empathetic person than De Luca.

"Ok." She whispered and Charlie came up behind her.

"Are you sure?" He said and rubbed her back gently. She released me to look at him. She hugged him next, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I just want it to be over. And I will have you and Emmett there for me." He nodded and let her go. She gravitated towards me and I took her hand.

--

_Deep Breaths. Deep Breaths. Breaking through the glass to get to the fuckers will not help Bella!_

I continued my internal dialogue as Bella stood still next to me waiting for them to bring out the first group of to identify. She had two attackers that night; both male white and she said one had a tattoo on his hip leading into his jeans.

_Pansy motherfucker!_

"Ready Bella?" Lawson asked. The whole ride over here she finally convinced them to call her Bella. She was pretty normal on the ride over, but once we got here she remained quiet. She nodded and turned back to the glass. It felt like Law and Order shit for a second.

"Turn Right." A voice instructed the males. "Left." Bella's grip on my hand tightened and I looked at her. She had the most frightening expression on her beautifully pale face. I took it in my hands and kissed her softly.

"You can do this." I whispered against them. She nodded and took my hand again.

"Number 4 and 7." She said to the officer after a minute.

"4 and 7 stay everyone else may go."

"Fuck!" Charlie yells and slams a chair against the wall. Bella flinches slightly but turns to her father.

"What?" She asked with tears in her voice.

"That's James O'Malley and Laurent Fitzgerald." He said in an irritated tone.

"What about them?" I asked coming to hold Bella's hand and she's shaking.

"Low on the Black Irish mob totem pole. It was found out that they attacked Bella as some sort of way to prove themselves. Cause she's my daughter." He sighs and looked at Bella with regret. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"No, dad. It's not your fault." She whispered and gave him a hug. He held her tight to him. As if she could disappear any second. "What happens now?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Just let me figure all that out, okay?" She nodded and turned to me. "Take me home." She said and reached for my hand.

"Yeah baby. Bye chief." I waved at him as we walked out.

--

When we got home I knew she needed me. I led her up the stairs and to our bed. I pulled down the covers and tucked her in. Once she was settled I turned all the lights down then slid in behind her. I held her for a while before I felt the tears on my forearms where her head was resting. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly on the back of the neck.

"Don't cry. It'll all be over soon." I whispered. She was still silently crying but every once in a while she would kiss my arm.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered with tears still in her voice.

"Me neither baby. You're it for me." I said with a kiss to her temple. Her tears soon stopped and her breathing became even. I was glad she could finally get to sleep. I held her close while I thought about ways to get her mind off all the things going. It dawned on me that we hadn't really had a date since we moved in together. I think I might just need to change that.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Hey guys, guess what? Well, I had an epiphany and I am going to follow it through on twilighted. I am going to rework this story and post it over there. I am going to start it out when they first met, instead of the day at the office. I'll keep you updated of when I post it. But I haven't yet so don't go looking for it. And I might even post it here too.**

**Anyways, hope you liked little Ephram Andrew Cullen. I wanted him to have the same initials as daddy and Ephram is my favorite character on a little show call Everwood. **

**So, the whole attack stuff isn't over yet. It will wrap up in the next few chapters. So stayed tuned. **

**I love all of you for making this my most reviewed story ever!!!!**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	16. Datus Interruptus

Fast and Hard

Chapter 15

Datus Interruptus

"How about you let me take this from here?" Rose said as she took a screaming Ephram from Alice's arms, but he didn't quiet completely until he was resting firmly in his father's arms.

Edward and Rose both looked completely exhausted with the first week of having the baby home under their belts. It was quite comical to see the always put together Rosalie in sweat suits, designer ones, but sweat suits nonetheless. We were all sitting in their living room of their Manhattan penthouse apartment. It was all eight of us together as we visited with the new parents and ate the cake that my mother and Bella made to celebrate.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Alice pouted while Jasper soothed her while patting her back.

"Don't worry Ali. It's not your fault." She nodded at his words but still had her bottom lip jutted out.

"How is everything, really?" Bella asked in an overly curious tone. "Like the 1 a.m. feedings, the diapers, the spit up." She said further.

"Well," Rose said looking at her oddly like the rest of us.

"It's great!" Edward said happily without looking up from soothing his son's thick hair. "Nothing ever compares to holding something made from love and being a part of you is just so amazing." Rose kissed his lips lightly at that and he beamed back.

"Yeah Bella. From all of my boys, I know that nothing ever outweighs the love you feel." My mother smiled.

"So, anyways," I said uncomfortably. I honestly loved children, it just mad me so jealous to have to hear all the wonderful things about them. I wanted more than anything to have Bella pregnant with our child and it made me just a bit jealous to have to hear.

"Yes, anyways, what's the date so I can get to planning more?" Alice said bouncing in her seat with the pouting forgotten.

"October 25." Bella said. "That's our date we decided on."

"Yeah, we figure the sooner the better." I smiled and put my arm around her waist and drew her closer to me on the couch we were sitting on.

"You know what we should do? We should get a little tiny tux for Ephram and he can be the ring bearer." Alice gushed.

"That would be great actually. That way either Edward or I could hold him while we were up there." Rose nodded and so did Bella.

"Okay, that is a great plan. Flower g…….."

_And the planning commences._

I tune them out after that. All I need to know is what tux to wear and where to stand and if Bella says 'I do'.

--

"So as you can see this structure is not only to modify your now existing building but fits well within your budget." I concluded to our clients. It was a hot July day in New York and I was more than happy to be inside. The table was full of associates and once I was finished they all lightly clapped. Backed away from all the tables were assistants and secretaries, Bella being one of them. Every once in a while she would wink at me and I would smile widely and get that extra boost of confidence.

She had been acting strange ever since yesterday at Edward's. I didn't say anything because I knew she would come to me once she wanted to. I sat on my father's right as we got out our contracts. This required our lawyers. Aro and Marcus may have been creepy sons of bitches but they were the best. They could bleed anyone dry before they knew what happened to them.

As I walked out of the meeting, I saw Bella talking to Mike Newton. He's one of those lapdogs that never really go away. I always knew he had a thing for her but at the same time, who does she come home to every night?

_That's right. ME! She cums to me! _

"I know. That last time I saw a decent movie was 1997. The time before CG was more important than acting abilities." Bella laughed as she explained her lack in popular culture. I smiled at that. I'd go see a blow up shit movie any day. Night and day I guess.

"I hope this isn't too forward, but are you and Mr. Cullen engaged? Jessica is spreading the rumor like wildfire." He whispered to her. She and I decided her ring was a bit wrong to wear in the workplace because we still didn't want to flash our relationship.

"Carlisle and I, no way Mike." She laughed and he did a nervous chuckle. My baby is great at evading buddy.

"No. That's not the one I meant." Mike said getting closer to her. Bella saw me and smiled brightly.

"Mr. Cullen." She said shyly. I lightly put my hand on the small of her back.

"Newton, how's everything?" I asked politely.

"Great." He squeaked out as I stand over him. I have a good half a foot on him. "Bye." He said and scurried off.

"Don't scare him." Bella said harshly as we walked into my office.

"Oh baby, he gets spooked easily. That's not my fault." I shrugged. "So, tonight, I was hoping for a bit of a date night because it seems we have gotten into a gross habit Bella." I said scolding her.

"What?" She asked in confusion as she sat atop my desk in front of me while I sat in my chair with my hands running lazily up and down her thigh.

"We don't date anymore." I said inching further and further up her creamy smooth legs. She moaned out loud and immediately covered her mouth with her hand wide eyed. I chuckled and kissed her exposed thigh.

"We don't?" She croaked as my hands traced her garter belt. I growled at her underwear. She knew how they drove me insane.

"Tell me the last date we ever had." I said.

She seemed a bit distracted by my hands so I stopped moving them. She opened her eyes immediately seeking what made me stop. She took my hands and rested them on her thighs again. I chuckled lightly and continued my motions. She leaned back on my desk and rested her palms flat on it. I pushed her skirt up further and traced the edges of her panties.

"What did you have in mind?" She moaned as I slid a finger up her already slick folds.

"Normal. Dinner, movie, sex." I said as I slid a finger into her and she arched her back as the motion caused my finger to slide deeper within her.

"Oh." She moaned and I immediately ripped off her panties. She groaned as I slid another finger inside her.

"What makes you think you'll be getting any?" She said with a sexy ass smirk on her face as she looked down at me. I winked and pulled my finger out of her and got out of my chair. She whimpered at the loss and I sucked my fingers clean and gave her a light kiss. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Always leave them wanting more. They'll be begging." I licked her ear lobe and stood back up. I still had her panties in my hand and stuck them in my pocket.

"Shit." She playfully pushed my shoulder. "Tease, and those were expensive." She said gesturing towards my pocket.

"Yeah, well I might just need to take you out to get some more." I kissed her lightly.

--

"Come on babe the movie starts in 45 minutes!" I shouted up the stairs. She still didn't say anything.

I sighed and made my way up the stairs. I walked into our room and saw the bathroom door open. I pushed it open all the way to see her sitting on the sink counter with something in her hands. She was looking at it like she couldn't believe it. She didn't even hear me come in.

"Bella." I said and she came out of her haze she dropped what was in her hands and she scrambled to pick it up but not before I saw it.

_SHIT!_

"Bella, what is that?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Nothing Emmett." She said quickly.

"That's not nothing." I said and grabbed it from her hand. She sniffled and turned away from me as I looked at the two lines on the pregnancy test. "What does this mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"What?" I said not really believing what I was hearing.

"I'm pregnant!" She said louder. I let out a big laugh and ran to her and hugged her to me. She squealed when I twirled her, so I quickly put her down.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked as she laughed. She hugged me again and put her arms around my neck. She used the leverage to lift herself up and wrap her arms around my waist.

"No, never." She said and then kissed me hard. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"We're having a baby." I said softly and put my forehead to hers. She nodded and one tear fell from her eyes. "Is that what's been going on with you lately?" I said as I carried her to our bed.

"Yeah, I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure." She said as I sat her down gently, movies forgotten. "Until now." She laughed and kissed my lips before I pulled back.

"How about we stay in tonight and celebrate?" I asked and she nodded. I walked down the stairs to get the number for the pizza place and was in a daze the whole time.

_I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father._

That is what kept going through my head and I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face. I ordered her favorite and searched for something to watch in bed. I made my way up the stairs to see her in a small tank top and silk shorts. I felt myself harden at the sight.

"So, wait, what about the pill?" I asked once I got my bearings back.

"It's not always 100 % effective." She sighed. "Are you upset?" She asked hesitantly.

"NO!" I said quickly. "Never, I just thought we were being safe." I shrugged and she nodded.

"We were, just not as much as we could have been." She said softly. I walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and sat next to her. I pulled her into my lap. I stroked her back as she relaxed into me. "I need to make an appointment." She said after a while. I nodded.

"We need to tell everyone too. Do you want to move up the wedding?" I asked curiously.

"I think we could pull it off. Get married maybe next month." She said and looked up at me.

"That would be great." I said and kissed her forehead. "By next month you will be Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I like it." I smiled.

"Me too." She said and kissed my chin. I held her tighter to me but the doorbell interrupted us.

"Let me get it." She crawled off my lap and went to start the movie.

I walked to the door and expected to see the pizza man, but instead I saw my brother. Edward looked exhausted and totally out of it. He had the diaper bag in one hand and Ephram in his carrier in the other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I let him in. He walked to the living room and sat everything down. Ephram was crying the whole time.

"I need some sleep. Can you just watch him for like three hours, so Rose and I can get some rest?" He asked pleadingly. I looked out my still open front door and saw Rosalie asleep in the front seat of his Volvo. I looked between all of them and finally relented.

"Okay." I sighed. Bella must have heard Ephram's cries because she came running down the stairs.

"What is going on?" She said as she took in the scene. Edward was half asleep in my recliner, and Ephram was still crying.

"They need sleep." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll be going. We'll be back." Edward said as he stood. But didn't have a chance to get to the door before I stopped him.

"You are not driving home like this." I said and he nodded without a fight. "Take the guest room. I'll get Rosalie out of the car." He nodded again and Bella helped him up the stairs to the guest room. I walked out and opened the passenger door for Rosalie. Her head jerked to the side causing her to wake up.

"Emmett." She smiled at me. "So much crying." She said with tears in her voice. "I'm his mother. He should stop crying when I hold him, but still he cries." She said full on crying now. I picked her up bridal style to carry her inside.

I walked in and kicked the door closed. Bella was back downstairs with Ephram in her arms. She was trying to find something in his diaper bag as she held him. I continued up the stairs with Rosalie fast asleep in my arms. I walked into the guest room and saw Edward under the covers already asleep. I laid her down and she snuggled into his side as his arm came around her.

"Edward." She sighed in her sleep. I chuckled at them and made my exit. I walked back down the stairs and saw Bella rocking Ephram with his pacifier in his mouth. He was quiet, for now. Just when his eyes closed the doorbell rang again.

"Shit." I muttered as his eyes flew open and he began to whimper again. I rushed to the door and saw the pizza guy. I paid him quickly and made my way back to the living room. She was standing now and rocking bouncing sort of motion and he was calming back down.

"Are you sure you want one?" She whispers with a slight sarcastic tone. I laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yep." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and sat him down in his carrier.

I carried the pizza over and we sat and ate quietly as he fussed some but we would just go until we found out what was wrong. We let Rose and Edward sleep, because he wasn't that bad until about 9, then he just wouldn't stop crying. We tried everything. We tried to feed him, change him, burp him, but nothing worked. We finally decided to wake them up. They had been asleep for five hours, so I thought we might as well.

We walked in slowly with Ephram still crying. We saw that they were in a bit of a spooning position and looked a bit too peaceful. We didn't want to be mean because in less than a year we knew we would need someone to help us. I shook Edward's shoulder.

"Wake up." I said and he whined pulling Rosalie closer to him.

"Go away." He said into her hair. She jerked awake then. I saw the front of her shirt and she had some stains. She looked down and whined.

"Give him to me." She said tiredly. She propped herself up on some pillows as Bella handed Ephram off. She started to pull up her shirt and I took that as my cue to leave and so did Bella. We close the door behind us and rushed to our room locking the door to avoid anymore favors.

We looked down at our appearance and laughed. Bella had spit up on her and I had formula all over my shirt. Our hair was a mess and clothes were wrinkled.

"Shower?" Bella inquired. I nodded.

"Shower."

--

"I love you." I said as I kissed all over her body, paying the most attention to her stomach. She giggled as the air tickled her skin. Rosalie and Edward had left about an hour ago thanking us profusely for all we had done. They hadn't gotten any sleep since they brought him home. We said they would just need to return the favor someday and all but shoved them out the door.

"I love you too, big bear." She whispered. I growled and attacked her lips. It started out desperate but soon turned into a slow sensual kiss. She began to giggle uncontrollably at one point and I looked down at her in curiosity.

"I think you've gone crazy." I joked with her kissing her forehead.

"I was just thinking that as horny as I was before think about in the next months ahead." She said while still laughing. "I think you sir," She said and pointed at my nose. "Will benefit the most." She said as I smiled thinking of the possibilities.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Short I know, it was a good place to stop though.**

**If you read my other stories NF is now updated and Scarred will be updated very soon. PROMISE! **

**And a sexy one shot so be one the look out for that. Bella and Carlisle one shot. And Carlisle the Hot Bitch. LOL**

**Until next time**


	17. Appointments, Telling and I’m Sorry

**Long ass A/N at the bottom! READ IT!**

**And one of my longer chapters says on word that it's about 11 pages compared to my usual 6. Who's your favorite author ever? Oh stop, I'm blushing.**

**This one's for my beta, you are awesome yet again. The gin to my juice so to speak. LOL. Thanks girl for being awesome.**

**ENJOY MY HOMESKILLETS!(is that one word or two? Hmm. To ponder indeed.)**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 16

Appointments, Telling and I'm Sorry

"WHAT?" Alice yelled at us. We had just told her the news of getting married next month and she was not happy.

"Alice, just listen to us." Bella pleaded as Alice mumbled incoherent things about place settings and flowers. Bella stopped and looked at me and mouthed 'Help!' I nodded and waked over to Alice.

"Alice." I said calmly, but she still was muttering. "Alice!" I said louder. She stopped and turned to glare at me. "Listen to your sister for a second." I demanded of her. She turned her glare to Bella who was sitting on the couch in our living room.

"How am I supposed to pull this off?" Alice said and threw her hands in the air.

"Alice." She groaned. "Unless you want to buy me a maternity wedding dress, you will plan this in a month." She finally said.

"Why the hell would I need to buy you a mat……" She stopped mid-sentence and realization dawned on her features. She turned to her sister and squealed launching herself at her on the couch causing them both to fall back.

"I'm pooped." I said and fell onto my armchair.

"I'm going to be an aunt again." She hopped off the couch and pulled Bella up with her. For being so small, she was very strong. "So that's why you're torturing me with moving it up. For Christ's sake, that is the news you are supposed to open with, not giving me a heart attack with making me plan your wedding in a month. No, I have less than a month. August 24th... that's only 3 weeks." She said rambling again.

"Which is why we wanted to talk to you." Bella sighed and walked over to me and sat on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath as Alice just sat on the couch writing in a small notebook from her purse. "We don't want a big thing. Just a small ceremony in……" She paused looking to me and I nodded while Alice looked at us. "Tuscany." Alice's face was emotionless for about a minute, then she squealed high-pitched.

"It will be so beautiful. I can see it now on the countryside with just our families and a few friends. I'm so excited." She said and went back to writing in her notebook.

Bella turned her attention back to me and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her impossibly closer. It was heaven on earth. She began to leave small kisses on my neck and suck on the spot below my ear that she knows kills me. I moaned a bit too loud, and Alice stood quickly.

"Don't need a show. I'll call you guys later." She laughed and skipped out already dialing numbers on her phone.

"Let's go shower. We have an appointment to get to in two hours." I said and lifted her to carry her up the stairs. She snuggled into my chest while I carried her.

"I love you." She sighed. "I never would have thought I could be this happy." She began kissing my neck again, sucking on the sweet spot that she knew got a reaction.

"We're going to be late if you keep doing that baby." I growled at her playfully and she giggled not stopping her actions.

"Who said we needed to be on time." She whispered in my ear, then she licked the shell and breathed hot air on it. "I can't wait for you to make me cum." She said huskily as I came into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind us. She smiled against my neck at my enthusiasm.

"You want me to fuck you?" I said and sat her on the counter. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, knowing how much it drove me crazy.

"Yeah, baby. I feel so fucking horny right now." She said and licked her lips eyeing mine. I nodded and went to turn the shower on. I set it at the right temperature, turned back around, and pulled my shirt off me. Once it was off, I saw Bella jump off the counter and take hers off as well. I saw her tits pushing against her bra as she took in deep breaths. The seemed bigger to me. I tilted my head to the side and stared at them for a second.

_Fuck! And they'll just keep getting bigger._

"Baby, your tits look amazing." I said and looked at her face. She was wearing a huge grin on her face as she reached back to unclasp it. Once it fell to the ground, I let out a contented sigh. She just giggled and walked over to me.

"You are definitely a boob man." She said and kissed right above where my heart was beating so hard it felt like it would come out of my chest. I reached back and squeezed her luscious ass. It fit perfectly in my palms, it was what some might call and apple bottom.

"T n A, baby. Tits and ass. I love them both." I paused. "On you." I lifted her by her ass, and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You want to know what I love about you?" She said into my neck as she left hot opened mouth kisses.

"My wit." I teased.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm thinking of at the moment." She ground her center into my already hard cock.

"I could guess." I said in a growl and ripped off her panties.

"Bad boy, you better take me shopping for some new things. I'm running low from all the ones you ripped." Then she giggled. "On second thought, getting kicked out of another lingerie store might not be the best." She ground her center into me again. "I," She kissed my shoulder. "Love," licked my collarbone. "Your," sucked on my pulse point "big," tugged on my ear lobe with her teeth "thick," gripped my hair in her hands and made me look into her lust filled eyes which I'm sure matched mine. "Cock." She pushed my pants down with my boxers and I backed into the shower.

"I…." I started but was cut off by her lips on mine.

"Less talking, more fucking." She said against my lips. I pushed her against the wall and thrust into her.

Not as rough, but still how she liked it. I kept in the back of my mind to ask the doctor about this stuff. I had no way in hell of knowing the dos and don'ts of having a kid.

"Holy fuck, baby!" She moaned loudly as I pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. The water cascaded over us on the rain setting. She was always so beautiful, but when she was wet with her dark hair even darker and clinging to her skin. It was fucking heavenly to see.

She rested her head against the wall as I drove into her deeper and deeper each time. I knew we wouldn't be able to take our time and I knew she was close to climaxing. I took her hand in mine and brought it to where I was sliding in and out of her. I took my thumb over hers and we both rubbed vigorous circles on her clit. She opened her eyes and locked them with mine. I kept my arm around her as she had her legs tightly around me pushing me deeper until I hit her sweet spot inside her.

"Cum for me baby." I said to her and she did.

"Oh," She moaned. She clenched around my cock, and I grunted into her neck and stilled when my own release filled her. She felt so good.

"Ungh." I groaned and held her to me. We stayed like that for a moment before we came back down to reality.

"We better get ready." She said happily and I felt giddy like a schoolgirl too.

"I can't wait to see our baby, baby." We both laughed and proceeded to wash each other to get ready for the day. We were going to our appointment at 4, and then we were meeting our families at 6 for dinner at my parent's house to tell them all the news. I couldn't wait for them all to know. Charlie and Mia would be there as well.

--

"Isabella Swan?" The middle-aged nurse called from the door for us. We stood hand in hand and walked over to her. She smiled sweetly at Bella and me before taking all the normal things when you arrive. Once she was finished she led us to an exam room.

"The doctor will be here in a minute. Just relax." She said and left us. I stood next to Bella while she sat on the exam table biting her bottom lip nervously. I walked to stand in front of her in between her legs and put my hands on either side of her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her softy. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing." I said sternly earning a sigh from her.

"I'm just scared. Scared about the baby not being healthy, scared of how much it will hurt, scared of how bad of a mother I could be, scared……" I stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's okay to be scared. I am too. We will get through this. And about you being a bad mother, that's impossible baby. I saw how you were with Ephram. You're a natural." I said against her lips. She took a deep shaky breath and nodded.

"Hold my hand." She said. I gripped her hand and not a moment later our doctor appeared.

"Well, hello. How are mommy and daddy this afternoon?" Dr. Stryder asked as she entered.

"Amazing." I answered never taking my eyes off Bella.

"Yes." She said softly, looking away from me with a blush on her cheeks. I chuckled quietly.

"Good, now it looks like your about 10 weeks. Does that sound correct?" She asked and we nodded.

"I was on birth control, but I also had antibiotics to take. We didn't think to ask about it stopping the birth control, so we were a bit surprised." Bella laughed.

"Yes, well. I know from experience there's nothing like it. My Jared and I are very happy with our brood." She smiled a comforting smile that just made me relax. It was refreshing. "So, I'm going to see how everything is, then we're going to get out the sonogram and you will have a picture of your baby. Sound good?"

"Yes!" We both said excitedly. She chuckled at our excitement.

"Just lie back and we'll get started." They went through all of the boring stuff while I sat and held Bella's hand.

"Ready to see your baby?" We both nodded as she proceeded to take out a machine. She took a bottle of gel. "Pull up your shirt to just beneath your bra." Bella did so and the cool gel made her wince.

"So cold." Bella said to me when I squeezed her hand. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back when I pulled away. Dr Stryder clicked on the machine and what we heard made my heart stop.

"Well, that slower louder heartbeat is yours. But it seems the greatest things really do come in twos." She laughed.

"Huh?" Bella asked with confusion in her voice.

"Twins." I breathed out.

"Yep, I believe so." She said and smiled at Bella. "Listen, the faster quieter heartbeats are your babies. I hear two." Bella let out a breath and a tear fell from her eye, which I caught with my finger and brushed it away. She looked over at me and with a squeal that could rival Alice's launched herself into my arms. I laughed my booming laugh and held her to me.

"Twins." She said with awe in her voice. She rested her forehead on mine and looked into my soul with her deep brown eyes. I brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissed her nose.

"Would you like copies?" The doctor asked with a smile in her voice. We nodded and turned to her. She smiled at us both. "You two will have beautiful babies." She said with some reverence I her voice.

"Yes, we will." I said looking into my baby's eyes.

_Twins!_

_Holy Shit!_

--

"What's up brother? Alice here hasn't said a word to me about this surprise, but she's been bouncing around all day." Jasper said with a smile to his wife as she was bouncing in her seat. I looked around my parents' dining table to see all of our families looking at us expectantly. I stood and Bella followed suit.

"We have very good news for you. Charlie, Esme, Carlisle," They laughed at how I called them by their first names and I smiled at them. "How do you feel about some more pitter patters of little feet around here?" I asked referring to Ephram sleeping in his mother's arms. They looked confused for a second then Alice squealed.

"She's having a baby." She said and clapped in her seat. Bella and I both chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Who?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Duh dad, Bella." Alice sighed annoyed.

"Oh my, how wonderful." My mother said and then walked over to us and hugging us both.

"And that's not all." Alice said.

"There's more." Charlie said from his seat with a look of disbelief and awe. Mia just held his hand and rubbed his back soothingly.

_I hope you don't have any heart problems grandpa._

"We're moving up the wedding to next month." Bella said while holding my hand. My mother looked over to me and smiled.

"Who would have thought my oldest would be the last to get married?" She said rhetorically and everyone laughed.

"In Tuscany." Alice said. "I already know the place." She smiled triumphantly.

"Mom, you may want to sit down." I said and she did with a look of confusion on her face.

"Another surprise." Edward sighed, but smiled to show he was kidding.

"One more, we promise." Bella said and reached into her purse to pull out the sonogram prints.

"Oh, pictures." Rosalie said softly while Ephram slept. They found out that he actually has colic and that's why he was crying so much. They just had to wait it out. So sleeping Ephram was a happy Rose.

"Yep, look at our babies." I said to see if anyone caught on. Charlie spoke.

"Bab_ies." _He said emphasizing the plural part. I smiled and hugged Bella to my side. Everyone looked up from their photos and ceased talking.

"Twins." Bella said happily while holding her stomach.

"Twins, two." I said and held up two fingers. Everyone just gaped at us while we chuckled at their reactions.

"Two babies." Rose said incredulously looking down at Ephram sleeping with his pacifier in his mouth.

"Yeah." I chuckled. Everyone started with their congratulations. My mother hugged me again.

"You will be such a great father." She whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I hope so." I said, as we pulled apart. Charlie stood and walked over to Bella.

"Your mom would be so proud." He smiled sadly and held her to him. She hugged him back and sniffled into his chest.

"Thanks dad. I wish she could be here." He nodded and stepped back once she whispered something I couldn't hear into his ear.

"So, when is the date of this wedding now? I have a feeling since it is such short notice, the attendance list will be short." My dad inquired. We both nodded as we sat at the table again.

"Yeah, we just don't want to wait." I shrugged and he nodded in understanding.

"I booked a place in Siena Tuscany. We'll have the whole place all to ourselves." Alice said from her seat and pulled out some pictures from her massive purse for us all to look at. Bella gasped and put a hand to her chest.

"It's perfect. How did you get this all to ourselves?" She asked as she ran her hands down the picture in awe. It was an amazing place and just perfect for her.

--

"Alice." Bella whined. "No!" She said firmly. I sighed and leaned back in the chair at the bridal shop as we looked at tuxes. Bella was sitting next to me with her arms crossed over her chest. We only had 2 and a half weeks to figure all this stuff out.

"Come on Bella, the James Bond look will be awesome." Alice said as Jasper stood in the tux that Alice wanted us all to wear.

"But, then my dress won't look as done up. I want this to be something with just long ties and two button jackets. No BOWTIES!" Bella said with finality.

"God, you're moody when you're pregnant." Alice said while pushing Jasper back in to change. Bella scowled at me when I chuckled. I stopped and cleared my throat and subconsciously covering my manly areas from her wrath.

"It's my wedding, not yours dammit." She said and stood. She grabbed her purse and went towards the exit. I looked over at Alice and she just shrugged.

_Sisters._

"Baby, wait!" I yelled and ran after her. She was surprisingly fast. When I caught up with her, she was sitting on a bench in a near by park.

I sat next to her and we watched the scenery pass us by for a while. It was summer, so there were plenty of kids playing. She held her hand to her stomach, a habit she had been doing with increasingly regularity as if she thought the babies weren't real.

"I'm so ready to just have some fun." She sighed. She turned to me with an evil smile. "Let's go to the club tonight."

"Baby, you need to just relax. The club is not a good idea." I sighed and she huffed.

"I'm not a china doll Emmett." She said angrily and stood walking over to the car. Alice and Jasper were just walking out of the tux shop and walked over to us.

"All well in Bemmett land?" Alice asked with a giggle and stopped short when I glared.

"We're going out tonight." Bella said and slammed the Escalade's passenger door as she got in. I shook my head and thought back to the conversation we had a few months ago when Rosalie was pregnant.

"_Promise me when we get married we go to Vegas and when we have kids just knock me over the head for being a bitch." She said with a small chuckle. I laughed at her._

"_I think Vegas would be good and how about I just shut you up with firm kisses when you start to act too bitchy."_

I don't think getting any part of my anatomy near her would be a good idea.

"Meet you guys when the doors open?" They nodded and went to their own car.

I climbed into the car and looked over to Bella. She was looking out the window and I couldn't see the brown eyes I loved so much. I sighed and started the car. I pulled out and the car ride home was filled with tense silence.

--

"I introduce the new and improved Bella Swan. Soon to be Cullen." Alice said and opened the bedroom door to show me Bella in a Wasted Youth tank and denim mini skirt. She had a sexy hat on too. I think I groaned a bit too loudly when she spun for me, because she smiled and brushed past me. Damn over-active pregnancy hormones.

_Still pissed for no reason, I see._

"Let's get the hell out of here. I need to have some fun." She said and we all nodded.

"We're meeting Rose and Edward there. Mom and dad are watching Ephram." Jasper said as we all piled into my car.

We rode with the radio playing and the girls talking. The song Comatose came on the radio and Alice clapped from her seat.

"I love this song.

_I hate feeling like this _

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this _

_I'm asleep and all I dream of._" She sang it as Bella laughed.

I turned to her and she was smiling. I wish the mood lasted. We pull in and parked passing the line of people and waved at Paul who was manning the door.

"Emmett, congrats on the baby and the wedding." He said and clapped me on the back.

"Thanks. Never been happier." I smiled keeping my eyes on Bella. She gave me a sad expression and took my hand to lead me into my club. I squeezed her hand once we sat down and she squeezed it back without a word. I sighed for like the millionth fucking time that day and sat back letting go of her hand.

"Bella, let's dance." Alice said and stood. She nodded and followed her sister without a word to me. A few minutes later Edward showed up and sat next to us on the couch.

"Where's Rose?" I asked him while handing him a beer.

"Dancing. She saw the others and went to dance." I nodded and sure enough there she was. All three of them were grinding on each other. And attracting a quite a bt of attention.

"Why the long face?" Jasper asked me as we sat watching to make sure no fuckers touch our women.

"Shit, if I know. Seriously Edward, I don't even want to know what the next few months will be like." I gulped another swig of beer while tearing at the Bud label on it. Bella was the DD for obvious reasons.

"That bad, huh?" He asked and I nodded. "Just something that happens. Her hormones are all out of whack right now and you're the closest one to her. She knows you wont take it too hard if you're the brunt of it."

"Dude, think of how Ali will be when she gets pregnant." We all contemplated that for a second then burst out laughing. "I know, right? It will probably make her tone it down and balance her out. I think I got lucky brothers."

"I think we all did." They agreed heartily with that. We sat there for a moment longer and an idea popped into my head, something completely cheesy and totally romantic like. The guys went to get another round while I made my way to the DJ booth.

"Hey Garrett, how's Kate?" I asked as I shook his hand. He took off one of his headphones and answered over the music.

"She's great. We actually just moved in together." He smiled and shook his head. "Hear you and Bella having a few little ones and married too."

"Yeah, actually she's why I wanted to talk to you." He nodded as I told him what I wanted him to do.

"Pussy whipped." He laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you want me to play that emo shit in here."

"No going to refute that fact, and she likes that emo shit. Oh, and I'm your boss." I said with a clap on his shoulder. I made my way back to the table. I spotted Bella at the bar talking to Emily. She was showing her the pictures and Emily was handing her a bottle of water.

"We're going to slow it down for a bit with this next one." Garrett said over the speakers in the club. "This one goes out to Bella. Emmett says he loves you and he's sorry." She turned just as I approached her. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on over the speakers.

"I'm sorry baby." I said and kissed her knuckles and led her to the middle of the dance floor and put my hands on her hips. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head against my chest. I leaned down and whispered the part that meant the most in her ear.

"_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

I felt moisture on m shirt by the time the song was over. I faintly heard the song change back to normal dance music and people around us started to dance, but it all seemed to fade when she looked up at me. I knew with the look in her eyes she could see into my soul.

"I'm sor……." I cut her off with my lips. She moaned into my mouth and I moaned back when she lightly scratched the nape of my neck with her nails. I took her hat and held it while I kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. I was chaos around us but in our own little world we had peace.

_For now._

--

**REVIEW!!**

**A few things to say your friendly neighborhood courthale.**

**First, I posted my one shot of Carlisle and Bella. GO LOOK NOW!**

**Second, My brain is just so overactive with ideas and crap I have a chapter written for a slash fic. Jasper and Edward, would you read it?**

**Next, For every 3 hundred reviews I get I will write a chapter in Bella's POV of this story. THIS IS ALL EMMETT! I think maybe it will be call Slow and Soft. LOL. J/K. That means you guys already have two chapters. I will post them in a poll once I am finished with this story. **

**Next, STORY YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT AS EMXB FANS. SAY WHEN by CRASH HALE!!!! GO NOW! Sexy times and emotional stuff too. Amazing story.**

**Also, There will be no sequel to this story, I have had some PMs about this and sorry but no. After I finish there will be nowhere left to take it. But I think I will do the remix once it is finished.**

**And, who caught the reference to some of the goddess that is Steph's other book. Stryder, anyone?**

**Another thing, I know my EmXB fans will not enjoy this being finished. So, I have a means to rectify the situation. How would you guys feel about a Twilight/America's Sweethearts(The movie with John Cusack and Julia Roberts) with Bella and Emmett at the forefront. This will probably be out this spring sometime. Maybe end of April beginning of May.**

**Summary:**

**Emmett is a heartbroken actor whose wife left him for another stud. He and his wife, Rosalie Hale, were box office gold and now that she cheated on him they have not been together since. But, before they broke up they did a film together that has yet to be released. Jasper, the press agent for the movie has recruited Bella, Rosalie's sister, to get the two together to promote their final movie. Rosalie is all to happy to promote, because ever since she lost her partner in box office gold, her career is at a stand still. Bella is not only Rosalie's sister but also her assistant and once was Emmett's best friend. How will this all work out? Will secrets be revealed?**

**Yes, No, Maybe? Tell me!**

**If you do read Insatiable(CXB one-shot), and I get enough reviews, I might consider continuing. I said MIGHT!**

**Finally, the next month or so will be a busy one for me and I can't update as often. As some of you may have noticed. Sorry, just RL and shit.**


	18. Strip Clubs and Backrooms

**Ok, first of all, super sorry for the wait. I am so sorry, that I didn't even send this to my beta to get it out sooner. If there are mistakes that is why, I just knew I couldn't keep you waiting. **

**Another thing, I know a lot of you already have, but go and check out my joint account with Crash Hale author of 'Say When'. We are doing an Emmett and Bella story together and you need to go and check it out.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Crash herself(A.K.A. Irena). Her name will even appear later in the chapter. She is pretty fucking awesome and a cool chick to get to know. I bow to you and all you awesomeness. LOL**

**And also I named someone after myself too, hehe. You'll see.**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 17

Strip Clubs and Backrooms

"Hey, baby." I said from behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her and caressed her almost non-existent baby bump. I kissed her neck while she moaned. She pushed her hips back into me so her ass rubbed against my slowly wakening cock.

"Hey." She whispered and tilted her head to the side for me to lavish in hot kisses.

"Are you sure you don't mind me going with the guys tonight?" I asked for the fiftieth time.

We were leaving for Italy tomorrow at about two so all the guys wanted to do a bachelor party before we left. I was more than a little leery of leaving her alone and pregnant when I went out to drink and watch strippers. She knew what our night would entail and she always said she was more than okay with it, but I was still worried. I was hoping it wasn't some kind of test.

"I don't. If I weren't carrying your children, I would go and party all night long myself. But the deed was done and now here we are." She laughed. I just smiled against her skin.

"You could always come with me. I wouldn't mind watching you get a lap dance." She moaned at my words and took my hands in hers leading them to her breasts.

"See how much that turns me on." She said and made my fingers touch her already hard nipples.

"God, you're perfect." I growled. I was just about to bend her over right here when the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" I muttered. She giggled and let go of my hands.

"You'll get plenty of ass shakin where you're going." She laughed and went to answer the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm my rock hard erection and compose myself.

"EMMETT!" Felix yelled. He was one of my best friends from high school. We played football together and never really lost touch.

"Bitch!" I yelled back and gave him a hug. He squeezed me really tight for that and I squeezed back barely breathing.

"Rashambo!" I heard from the door and instinctively let go of Felix to cover myself. Garrett was by the door laughing at us as we both held the same position.

"Fucker!" Felix yelled and pushed his shoulder knocking him on his ass. I laughed and pointed like a 10 year old.

"Rashambo?" Bella said from the doorway still holding the door open as Jasper and Edward walked through the door next. She was trying to hold in her giggles at our display but failing miserably.

"Bella Bean!" Garrett said and gave her a hug. She laughed at her nickname and hugged him back. "Rashambo is when you hear someone say it and it is a free for all. Cover your balls, because the last man standing wins." He laughed and she just shook her head in confusion.

"I don't want to know." She muttered. "But don't mess with my man's baby maker. I'll be using it later." She said and all the guys whistled and howled. I smiled and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"I'll miss you." I said and kissed her deeply.

"Miss you too baby." She smiled into the kiss.

"The party bus is waiting Cullen. Get your ass out here." I kissed her one more time and walked out the door.

"Have fun!" Bella waved with a smile from the door. I walked over to the bus my brothers rented.

We all piled onto the huge ass bus and the drinks began to flow. I didn't want to get too wasted but I wanted a buzz for sure. I knew once I got back home Bella and I would be having some fun. All this mostly naked ass was going to get me worked up.

"We're here!" Garrett said like a kid in a candy store. All the others stood just as quickly and we made our way inside.

"Gentlemen, how can I be of _service_ tonight?" One if the girls said eyeing all of us. We were a good-looking group of guys.

"Bachelor party for Cullen." Jasper said with a pat on my back. She smiled at me and led us over to a corner table. There was loud music playing and the bass was thumping. It was dark but some of the neon signs made it a bit brighter. _Typical_.

We all sat down as she took our drink orders. There was already a girl on the stage close by wearing only bikini bottoms. She had long blonde hair and nice breasts. Edward was drooling.

_Edward and blondes. Classic. _

"So, how does this work?" Jasper asked. The poor guy never stepped foot into one of these before in his life. He was a bit more reserved and never one for these. He was mostly here for me, and I appreciated it.

"We wait. They serve us." I smiled and leaned back putting my arms up on the back of the booth. Just then, one girl came over to us. She trailed her finger across Jasper's back and smiled as he shivered. She was petite with long dark curls. Her eyes were so dark you couldn't even see her pupils. She had nice breasts sat in a demi bra and a bay of boy shorts.

"Hey, boys, what brings you all here?" She asked and casually sat on Jasper's lap.

"Well….." Felix said waiting for her name.

"Courtney." She said and shook his hand with a smile.

"Courtney, this big lug here, is getting married." He told her and smacked me on the arm. I hit him back and he glared at me.

"Well, you know what that means, right?" She said and began to swivel her hips to the music on Jasper. His head fell back and his arms fell to his sides. She put her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp. He had a lazy smile on his face as the tempo increased and so did her hips.

"What?" Garrett asked in fascination as she worked Jasper over. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"That means you get a private dance." She told me with a sly smile. She stood and bent over at the waist giving the ones in front a show of her breasts and the ones behind a good view of her ass.

"Fuck!" Jasper mumbled dazed by her actions. She was a Latina so she had a great round ass that had a bounce to it. The Pussycat Dolls came on over the speakers and a few more girls came over to dance with us.

"I'm Porsche." The one from the stage whispered to Edward. He nodded unable to form words. He had his eyes on her from the moment we walked in. "I see how you look at me." She turned with her back to his chest and slid down his body. He groaned and his head fell back.

I looked around and all of my boys had someone and I was left high and dry.

"Mr. Cullen?" I turned and saw the hostess from before.

"Yeah."

"There is a private room ready for you." She said and gestured for me to follow. I looked at all of my friends and they wouldn't even notice I was gone. Garrett had a nice looking redhead and Felix was in heaven with two girls gyrating on him.

"They'll be fine." She smiled at me.

"I think so." I said and laughed as I followed her down a long hallway. The walls were painted blood red and all the doors and trimming was black.

"Here we are." She said and opened a door that said 'Intrigue' on it. I nodded in thanks and went to sit in the only chair in the middle of the room. I heard the distinct sound of a Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams come on over the speakers. The room lights went dim and a screen with a light shining on it showed itself in front of me.

I saw two figures behind the screen as the shadows were cast. They started to dance sensually and touching themselves. I felt myself begin to harden. They both had long hair and it was swaying to the music.

They kept up dancing separately and it was a fucking turn around when one finally touched the other's breast. She pulled the other close by her hips and reached behind her and unclasped the bra. I could see from the side view that her nipples were hard. She threw her head back as the other ran her hands all over her body. The one without the bra turned and bent over at the waist and the other paid extra attention to her fine ass. She bent at the knees suddenly and slowly worked her way back up the other's body.

She reached around the front of her and played with her nipples. I was so fucking hard. I wanted to get home to Bella and fuck her so bad, but first, I would enjoy this. The continued to explore each other's bodies while Manson's rough voice sang over the speakers. And just when I thought it couldn't get better, they sat a small bench out on the stage and one of them bent over it. The other disappeared for a second before returning with what I could clearly make out as a whip.

_Fucking Hell!_

They made all the movements in profile so I could see her getting whipped. Every time the whip came down a pattern formed.

_Crack!_

_Grunt_

_Moan_

_Caress_

_Crack!_

_Grunt _

_Moan_

_Caress_

"Fuck!" I muttered and palmed my cock over my jeans. It got to the last part of the song and the bench was kicked out from under the one girl and she fell on her hands and knees. The other circled her like a predator surveying their prey. Manson began to scream and the screen fell down.

_Fuck. Me. Hard._

On her hands and knees with the whip coming down on her one more time was Bella. She looked me right in the eyes, and then a whoosh sounded in the air as the whip came down. It cracked against her perfect ass and she fucking moaned. She kept eye contact with me the whole time.

When the song came to an end, they both stood. Bella was only in a black thong and the other was in a pair of crotch less red panties. They held hands and bowed to me.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't even fucking breath.

"Bella." I said choking out her name. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Surprise!" She said and leaned into the girl beside her. I looked over at her and she was about 4 or 5 inches taller than Bella. She had long wavy dark hair, about the same as Bella's. She had fair skin with a slight tan, for her job.

"What……" Came my brilliant response. Her face faltered and she looked worried for a second. I guess my face worried her of my reaction.

"I thought it would be a good idea. As a surprise, for like a present." She said walking towards me.

"That….." I paused as she stepped closer. I stood and met her halfway. "was so fucking sexy."

"Really?" She asked closing the space between us. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I groaned at the sweet contact.

"Really. Can't you tell?" I said rubbing my bulge against her hot core.

"Oh," She moaned. Her head fell back and she saw the devilish looking woman behind her with a smirk.

"Who's your friend?" I asked her and kissed her neck, sucking and licking. I kept my eyes trained on the beautiful creature in front of me. Her smile never faltered as she came to us.

"Irena." She said in lust-hazed voice. I felt my cock harden more. I kept up my kisses on Bella as she approached us with our eyes trained on each other.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." Irena said as she led us to a camouflaged door. She opened it to reveal a bedroom with a large queen sized bed in the middle. Bella tugged on my lobe and licked the shell of my ear.

"Surprise." She whispered.

_Oh, Fuck!_

"You mean, both?" I asked to clarify my fantasy coming to life. My beautiful Bella and another woman. Damn, I'm so lucky.

"Yes." She said breathlessly against my skin. I shivered. Irena climbed up the bed and laid on the pillows spread out with her pussy glistening. That whipping had turned her on too.

"Get on the bed with your friend." I said and tossed Bella onto the bed. She squealed and laughed at the suddenness of the movement but recovered quickly scrambling to where Irena was.

They looked at each other than me and smiled before closing the distance between each other. Their lips locked like two familiar lovers. I saw a chair in the corner of the room and sat down watching them. Irena's hands were one Bella's breasts flicking and teasing her nipples. She moved her mouth further and further down until she closed her mouth over one. Bella's head fell back and she moaned.

"Shit." She whispered. Her head snapped forward and our eyes locked. She smiled knowing what I wanted without me even having to say it. "Irena, I think my Emmett wants a show." She smiled and pecked her lips.

"I think we should give it to him." The went back to work on each other's mouths and hands began to dip lower until the both brushed their cores. They slipped off each other's underwear. The kiss broke with simultaneous gasps of gratification when their fingers crushed again.

They were working each other into frenzy. Both of them had their hips bucking and hands glistening in juices. I groaned when Bella looked right at me and moaned my name. She eyed my bulge and came. Irena followed soon after with a soft whisper of Bella's name.

"Ready to join us?" Bella asked. I stood and walked over to the bed and knelt in the center. They both crawled over to me and together they pulled off my shirt. Next came my black wife beater. They both looked down at my chest and ran their hands up and down me. I moaned as they each grazed one of my nipples.

"I told you." Bella said with a smile in her voice.

"You certainly did." Irena said in awe. I gave a small laugh and looked over to Bella.

"Bragging about me, baby?" I questioned and she nodded enthusiastically. I kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I could feel the bed shift beside us and then a warm body pressed into my back. She started to kiss and suck on my neck as Bella caressed my tongue with hers. I went to put my hands on her perfect ass but found another pair of hands already massaging her flesh. I could feel both pairs of bare breasts pressed into me and I groaned. I broke Bella's kiss and leaned my forehead against hers.

"How do you want this to go down baby?" I said and stoked her soft hair. She pecked my lips in a sweet kiss.

"I won't get upset about anything, if that's what you mean." She said answering my question.

"No regrets." I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"None. Take me, take her, or take us both. I don't care." The whole time Bella and I were talking, Irena had her hands running up and down my chest and kissing the back of my neck. Her hands went lower and lower until they reached the top of my jeans. She tugged the buckle of my belt to urge us on.

"Let's just play it by ear, shall we?" Irena said into my skin. I nodded and took both of their hands in mine.

I led them over to the pillows and lay down. The both got on their knees over me and ran their hands all over me. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensations of these two women. One was the gorgeous love of my life and the other was just so fucking hot.

"Can I put my mouth on your man, Bella?" I guess Bella must have nodded her consent because the next thing I knew she was kissing her way down my chest and stomach. Her nose skimmed the hair of my trail of hair to my groin over my jeans. She undid my buckle and took it off with a snap. The both giggled and my eyes snapped open. I saw Bella making a hand gesture as if to show how long something was with both her hands. I smirked to myself as I thought of what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you know it." I said and her eyes snapped to me. She smiled and blushed biting on her bottom lip. She nodded and kissed my chest.

"Let's see." Irena said seductively opening my jeans. She hooked her fingers in the waist of them and pulled them and my boxers down. She looked at me in awe. I couldn't help but let my head grow a bit, both upstairs and downstairs. She teased me for a bit, grabbing me and stroking lightly.

"Bella?" She said and gave my head a soft kiss on the tip, her tongue peaking out to taste the moisture there. "Why don't you let Emmett make you happy while I make him happy?" She said and gave me another soft kiss. I hissed in pleasure at her words.

"How do you want me baby?" She said and stroked my face. I looked up at my amazing fiancée and about cried. I loved her so much. The one person in the world that understood me and just fucking loved me in spite of it all.

"On my face." I moaned as Irena took me into her mouth completely. Bella moaned at my words and kissed me deeply. We tasted each other in a frenzy before she pulled away. She scooted herself to be near my head. I could see how wet she was and I couldn't wait. My mouth watered at the thought. She put her knees on either side of my face and faced Irena who was busy working my cock. I could feel her licking and sucking me like an expert.

"It's so fucking hot to see her sucking your cock." Bella moaned and lowered her cunt to my face. I took on long lick up her slit to gather up all the juices I could. She began to buck her hips into my face. Her hands fell to my chest as I worked her core to my heart's content. I could feel her tense and I knew she was getting there.

"I want you." She said and I thought she was talking to me but then I felt Irena let me go with a pop. She moved and straddled me just above my lower stomach. I ceased my actions on Bella and looked up to see them kissing, moaning, and touching.

"How about we switch places, but you ride his beautiful dick?" Irena said against Bella's lips. Both Bella and I groaned at her sexy words. Bella got off my face and took her place beside me. She leaned down and kissed me. She moaned at her taste in my mouth. She let her hand slide down me and grasped my cock in her palm. She pumped me a few times and stopped kissing me.

"Yeehaw." She whispered sexily.

_Cowgirl up!_

She positioned herself over my erection and slowly slid down. I let my head fall back as she worked up a rhythm. I opened my eyes to see them kissing while she rode me faster. Irena's hands were on Bella's breast working her nipples. They were moaning into each other and enjoying themselves.

"Irena, come get on my face." She moaned one last time into Bella's hot mouth and broke the kiss. She set herself above me facing Bella. I nipped at her swollen clit playfully and she gasped. Her hands fell to my chest and she moaned. Bella leaned forward too and kissed her. They kept and even rhythm, just using my body for their pleasure. And, they could use me any day.

"Cum in me baby. I know you want to." Bella gasped as she broke her kiss to breath. She worked me more and I felt myself nearing release. I moaned into Irena's hot core and felt her tense above me. She was close, and I think we all were.

Bella reached behind her and massaged my balls. That was it. I just had to come. I jerked my hips up into her and felt her walls clench around me and Irena's juices gush into my waiting mouth.

"Fuck!" They both screamed at the same time. I couldn't even form words. I was so far gone and spent. I was their tool to use and they wore me out. They collapsed in a heap of limbs around me and waited for our breath to come back to us.

I was the first to crack with a small chuckle I said, "I fucking love you Bella."

--

**REVIEW!!!**

**So, just to let you all know, Scarred is not abandoned. Just on hiatus until I get one of my others finished. **

**Now, my last A/N I mentioned an America's Sweethearts crossover. Also on the back burner for now. I have instead decided on the collab with Crash.**

**With love to all my Bemmett lovers,**

**courthale**

**P.S.**

**Crash, you better review. lol**


	19. The Big Day

**Everything from dresses to location are on my profile.**

**Not beta'd so there will be flubs.**

Fast and Hard

Chapter 18

The Big Day

"Are you ready?" My father said and patted me on the back. "In a few minutes you'll be a husband and in a few months a father to twins." I just smiled in response and her chuckled. "I see you are."

"I've never wanted anything more than this, here, right now. Bella is it for me." I said back to him. "I know things won't be easy. And I know we will fight and the babies will cry, but it's all worth." He smiled and nodded.

"I am so proud. My oldest son has a great woman to share his life with. I hope you can have the happiness your mother and I have had." He said and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad." He patted my back one more time and left me alone to prepare my self.

Jasper and Edward were both my best men. I couldn't pick one over the other. It just didn't seem right. We had 40 people come with us to the wedding we were having in Italy. It was great, and very relaxing. We had this whole castle type thing to ourselves. The property was beautiful and huge. Bella loved it and that was all that really mattered.

"Ready?" Jasper asked me as he stepped into my dressing room. I nodded and saw Edward step in behind him.

"Rose says everything is all set." He smiled and we all stood together for a second.

"I can't believe we're all married men. Edward has a kid and Emmett's got twins on the way. This is grown up shit." Jasper laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah." Edward and I both whispered in awe. We all looked at each other and at the same time we said.

"The hell with it." And hugged each other. We all laughed and patted each other's backs. We pulled away and laughed some more as we stepped out of the dressing room.

We walked to the courtyard where the ceremony would take place and took our spots. Everyone was seated and ready to begin when Never Say Never by The Fray began to play. I saw my mother and father come out arm in arm and walked to their seats in front on my side. My mother smiled hugely at me with a few tears in her eyes. I winked and her and she just laughed and shook her head. My dad nodded at me and smiled as if to say he was proud again.

The song continued to play and Alice stepped through the aisle with a candle that was to represent Renee. She walked to where the seats for Bella's parents were and place the candle in its holder. She placed a kiss on her fingers and pressed them on the picture of a young Renee holding Bella when she was born. She wiped away a tear and made her way back up the aisle to walk in front of Bella.

The song Won't Stop by One Republic started to play and I smiled. Rose walked up the aisle with a small Ephram in his tux. He was cooing and already reaching out for Edward at the end of the aisle. She was in a short dark dress that looked stunning on her. She winked at me and smiled wording 'good luck' to me. I smiled back and nodded.

Next was Alice. She was more composed and had a half smirk on her face. She was carrying her flowers and looked to Jasper. Her smile grew and she sent him a small wave. She smiled at me next and then gave me a playful glare mouthing 'hurt her. I'll kill you.' I just laughed and she smiled again.

She took her spot by Rose and we all waited as the last song began. Bella decided on Celine Dion's original A New Day Has Come. She said it may seem cheesy but the words are true. And she said her mother used to listen to Celine as they cleaned every Saturday and Charlie went out with his buddies. I just smiled and said to do whatever she wanted. I would let her walk down the aisle to death metal as long as she was walking to me. I didn't care.

As the song played I saw my first glimpse and my heart stopped.

My Bella was beautiful.

Her dress was flowing out around her and she looked like a true goddess. I felt unworthy of what she was about to give to me with how amazing she looked. She was glowing in her gown as she walked to me. It was as if she was floating towards me. Her hair was up and I could see her mahogany locks in twists and braids that made her look more like a god among men. She was stunning.

And I got to have her.

Charlie whispered something in her ear and she just nodded not taking her eyes off mine. I knew I was crying when I felt the moisture run down my cheek. But I was smiling and that was all she needed to see. Her and Charlie came to a stop right in front of me. I felt a little nervous like maybe he wouldn't let her go but when he smile and took her hand that was in his and placed in mine I knew it was okay.

"Take care of her son." He said to me.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?" The minister said with his Italian accent slightly showing.

"I do." Charlie said and kissed her cheek one last time before taking his seat.

I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. She stood facing me in front of the minister, as he began the service. I couldn't really even hear him because I was only staring at the love of my life standing in front of me. She saw my tear and brought her hand to my cheek and brushed it aside with her fingers. She cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. She mouthed 'I love you' and I kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Bella and Emmett have chosen to recite their own vows. We will take this time to allow them to express their love and exchange rings." The minister said and started with Bella. She turned and gave her flowers to Alice and took the platinum ring that would stay on my finger for forever.

"Emmett, my Emmett." She started in a shaky voice looking me in the eyes. She took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. "Let's see if I can get through this." Another deep breathe. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. To me, there is no time where I existed before you. I was nothing until you appeared in my life. When I first met you I knew we were destined for more together." A tear fell from her eyes and I caught it brushing it aside. "People say we were the last thing they expected. That the two of us being together seems unbelievable, but to me there is no other way. You are my star, my life, and my air. Without you there is no me. I will love you until the end of time Emmett Matthew Cullen." She smiled and placed the ring on my finger and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her but I knew things needed to be done first.

I turned back and took the ring from Edward. I turned back and she gasped. The ring was platinum like mine but all along the ring was diamonds. It was one of the many wedding gifts for her. I smiled at her and she gave me a watery smile back and held out her hand for me to take. I took a deep breath and began.

"My beautiful Bella, there are some many things I want to say. First, you are more than I could have ever wished for. The moment you walked into my office I knew things were shifting for me. My life was never the same. Second, I want to thank you for giving me so much, and a lot of it I never deserved, the most important being your love." It was my turn to pause and take a deep breath. "Thirdly, I will try my best to make you happy and give you all that you deserve and more. I am now complete with you by my side." I laughed. "They say behind every great man is a great woman, but I would never want you behind me. I want you by my side, together forever. Ti amo, amore mio." _(I love you, my love)_ I put the ring on her finger and repeated her actions by bringing it to my lips and kissing it.

I could vaguely hear the minister saying some more things but I was just so ready to kiss all I heard was.

"You may kiss your bride." And did I!

I took her into my arms and crushed my lips to her. She wrapped her arms around me as I dipped her low. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

"Whoo!" I heard a few catcalls and such. I pulled away to find my blushing bride.

"There, now you're perfect." I said and brushed my thumb on the apple of her cheek. I laughed as she ducked her head looking down. I picked her up bridal style and we walked back the aisle to the sounds of Crash into Me by the Dave Matthews Band. It was the perfect ending to the ceremony. She was everything and I could only hope I was the same to her.

I was lost in her. Always.

She was laughing the whole way back as I carried her into the first available room. I needed to be with her. However I could.

"Baby," I said and smashed my lips to hers. She wound her fingers into my hair and moaned into my mouth. I still had her in my arms and sat don on the small couch in the room. She pulled back and looked around.

"You've kidnapped me." She accused playfully. I just nodded and attacked her lips again. She began to move in my lap and soon she was straddling me. We were like a couple of horny teenagers. And I little bubble burst as a bang came from the door.

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS!! I didn't plan this whole reception for you two to skip out on it!" Alice said and I groaned in annoyance.

"TEN MINUTES!" Bella shouted back.

"FIVE!" Alice yelled and we heard her retreating footsteps. We both laughed and her head fell to the crook of my neck. She breathed in deeply and we just sat there. She began to leave small kisses on my neck and sucked.

"Baby," I groaned. She giggled and began to shift her hips to pretty much be dry humping me. My head fell back against the couch as she continued the kisses.

"TIME'S UP!!" We heard from Alice outside. She stopped her movements and let out an annoyed sigh.

"We will continue this later." She whispered into my ear and licked my neck one more time.

"Promise, Mrs. Cullen." I said with a smile.

"Promise. And for the next few days that's all you are allowed to call me. Mrs. Emmett Cullen." She smiled and kissed me one more time. She stood and put her hand out for me. I put my up to signal her to hold on for a second.

"Just give me a minute. My wife just gave me a huge hard on and I need to calm down." I said and she giggled.

"Well, sorry dear husband." She said and bent over to whisper in my ear. "Would it help to know that I am soaked through my new panties?"

"No, that actually makes it worse." I said with a groan and shifted my pants to make it more comfortable.

"Let's go. I promise to take care of you later." She grabbed my hand and I lifted myself up. I pulled her to me one more time, her back to my chest. I kissed and nipped at her neck a few more times than walked to the door. I opened it and she smiled walking through, but not before I smacked her ass for being such a tease.

And as if she could read my mind, "I'm not a tease if intend on following through."

--

"Now I liked to introduce the bride and groom. Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen." The announcer said. We walked in to see our 40 or so guests clapping at their tables. We were having a nice dinner with dancing.

After the dinner we all got up to dance and just have fun. I decided not to drink because Bella couldn't. We all just sort of danced in a group together.

The music turned to the song to the father daughter dance. Bella and Charlie took center stage, something neither of them enjoyed in large groups, but in this close knit group Bella wanted to keep the tradition. And Celine came over the speakers again with the song Because You Loved Me.

After a while people began to dance too. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to find my mother.

"Care to dance?" She smiled. I nodded and took her hand in mine. I made out way to the floor and began to dance with the first woman to love me.

"Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yes, this has all been so beautiful. And I said it once I'll say it again, I'm so proud of you. My boy is all grown." She smiled with few tears. I kissed her cheek as we continued to dance.

"I love you momma." I whispered in her ear after the dance was over. She let out a quiet sound and I felt the tears on my neck.

"I love you too." I let her hold me as she composed her self and pulled back.

"Can I dance with my beautiful wife?" I heard from next to us. I smiled thankfully at my father and he nodded in understanding.

"Only if I get to dance with my handsome husband." Bella said from behind me. I turned after I handed my mother over to my father and took her small frame in mine.

"Having fun, baby?" I asked into her neck and I held her close and danced with her. I felt her nod and sigh.

"I'm ready to get out of here though." She whispered into my ear with meaning.

"Me too." I said and held her closer.

"Let's go. It is my wedding after all. Shouldn't I leave when I want?" She said with a slight giggle. I just nodded and kissed her lips lightly.

"How about we say goodbye to everyone." I suggested and we made our way to the crowd of our dancing friends and family. I pulled on Edward's arm to get his attention and he spun around to face us with a giggling Ephram pulling at his tux shirt.

"We're going to take off." I said over the music. "We just wanted to tell everyone bye."

"Ok," He said and everyone started to hug us and say congratulations.

Bella and I would spend the night here then we were going to the Caribbean island of St. Lucia for three weeks. It was going to be on the beach in a friend of mine's summer home. He let us have it as a wedding gift and an apology for not being able to come. We took it gratefully.

--

"It's tradition. I have to." I said to Bella as she protested me picking her up and taking her over the threshold.

"Fine. Might as well let you carry me while you still can." She whined but put her head on my shoulder as I held her to me.

I walked in to out room and set her gently on our bed. It was like all of the sudden I had tunnel vision. Nothing else existed but her. This was a night I would make love to her. This would be about her and our love. I would worship her all night. Well, at least until we had to go to sleep to wake up for our flight.

"I'm going to worship you, baby." I told and took of her shoes one by one kissing her slightly swollen ankles. It wasn't bad just right actually.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged me and leaned back on the bed on her elbows.

"Yeah," I kissed her neck. "Every." Her collarbone. "Beautiful." The hollow between her should and neck. "Inch." I kissed her lips and she tugged my hair bring me down on the bed with her.

I reached behind her for the zipper of her dress. And she stopped my movement.

"Hold on cowboy." She said and kissed cheek. I looked at her in confusion. And she stood up. She walked over to a bag that had the obvious pink indication that it was from my favorite store.

"Victoria's Secret. Just let me change." She said and whirled around and went into the bathroom.

I got up and took off everything but my boxers. I sat patiently on the bed as I waited for whatever she had for me. Just as I was about to knock on the door I heard it squeak and saw her head pop out teasing me.

"Ready?" She said with only her face neck and long hair she must have taken down visible.

"Always." I smiled and she opened the door wide.

_Fuck!_

If possible I grew even harder. She was in this sort of creamy slip with the straps hanging down at the bottom. She looked sexy and pure and just perfect. She was my Bella.

She smirked at me and began to walk with a strut over to me. I took a deep breath as she stood right in front of me. Her hands came to rest on my shoulders and mine on her hips. I leaned forward and kissed the valley between her breasts and she sighed. One of her hands slid into my hair and held me to her as I lavished her skin in kisses where my tongue would peak out to lick her soft skin.

"I want you." She whispered shakily.

"You have me." I said looking into her deep brown eyes as she looked back into my blue ones. Her fingers came to rest on my face as she traced my features. I sighed as her palm cupped my cheek and kissed it. This was perfection.

I stood up and kissed her with all the love I had in me. She responded with just as much and soon I was hovering over her in the bed. We scooted ourselves so that she was resting her head on the pillows as I kissed every inch of her body.

"I want to taste you." I whispered into her skin and licked her. She moaned and arched into my touch.

I kissed my way down her body and reached inside her slip and ghosted it up her body to take it off. I didn't want to rip it because I knew it would be put to use more. Her sounds and my kisses were the only noises in the room. When I came to her breasts she was wearing nothing underneath the slip and her hard nipples look so delicious.

"God, I love your tits." I said and attached my mouth to one. She giggled and held me to her.

"Trust me, I know." I just made and 'Uh huh' sound around her breast and massaged the other with my hand. While I was busy with her glorious melons she had managed to take her little outfit off. I felt her toes hook in the waistband of my boxers but I pulled away.

"Naughty girl, I said I want to taste you first." I slid down her body some more until I was level with her center. She moaned when I put on finger along her folds to get a small taste before diving in.

"No teasing." She said through clenched teeth. I chuckled and dove in after that invitation. I took on long lick up her sex and finished with a circle to her clit. Her back arched and her hands came to tug on my hair. She was moaning and sighing as she road my face. I licked and sucked every bit of her that I could. Her taste was something that I loved.

"Can you come on my fingers baby?" I asked between thrust of my tongue on her clit and pumping three fingers in her.

"OH!" She screamed her release as I felt her clench around my fingers. I cleaned her of all her sweet juices as she gushed. I felt like a fat kid eating cake it was so amazing.

I kissed my way back up her body and kissed her sweet plump lips. She moaned, as she tasted herself on my tongue. She kissed down my chin and licked the excess off my chin there. I groaned at the erotic action as she moaned again at her taste.

_Fuck, she is so perfect._

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I asked her and ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She nodded and brought her hands down my chest and over my hips to rest on my back. Her hands reached under the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down. Her legs took them the rest of the way down as she flicked them across the room with her toes.

"I want you to make love to me." She commanded softly. She reached up and kissed me. We kissed and soon our tongues were in the mix and her core was rubbing on my stiff cock.

I continued to kiss her as I lined myself up with her entrance. I slowly thrust into her and her head fell back and a loud moan came from her. I continued to push into her as she arched and moaned her approval. I kissed her everywhere I could. I could feel myself getting closer but I wanted her to come first. I couldn't have her unsatisfied.

"Oh, fuck Emmett. So good." She moaned and met me thrust for thrust. I captured her mouth with mine and we kissed and moaned back and forth to each other. I sped up my motions and brought my thumb to her clit to bring her closer to her peak.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and that just took me deeper into her. My head fell to the crook of her neck as I tried to hold off my orgasm. I went faster and harder until I finally felt her walls clamp around me. I thrust a few more times and spilled into her.

"Yeah, baby. So good." I repeated her words as I let a few more thrusts to ride out our climaxes. I fell to her side and brought her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Thank you." She whispered once we got out bearings back.

"For?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her long hair.

"Being you, and loving me." She said softly and snuggled deeper into me. I just chuckled and wrapped both of my arms around her.

"I love you, and thank you too." I whispered but her even breathing showed she was already asleep. "My wife." I said in awe and soon fell asleep behind her.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, this is the last official chapter of Fast and Hard. The next will be the epilogue and it will be long. I promise. It's going to be a few time jumps to show the twins being born, the wrap up of the case and some other things.**

**I will be writing a revised version of the story that will start when they first meet. Some people said they felt it started in the middle. It was only going to be a one shot so that's why it feels like that. But I don't know when I will have time.**

**Thanks for sticking by me. If we can get up to 900 reviews that will give you all 3 chapter in Bella's POV. YAY!!!**

**So, review so we can reach that. And it would be awesome if this story could end with 1,000 reviews. It would be so cool. I hope you all can be patient for my other stories. I will update this hopefully soon. I want to get it done before I do anything else. **

**And go check out my other story with Crash Hale on you joint account called Your Best Kept Secret. Our profile name is Irenella Courmett.**


	20. Life's Events

**So, we have reached the end. I'm really proud of this story and sad to see it go. I hope you all can enjoy this ending. I will do the prequel sometime in the future, but for now I need to focus on my other stories. I love you all and thanks for sticking by me.**

**Also, a shout out to Crash Hale for helping me with this last chapter. I know you could have said no, but you didn't and thank you. And thanks for being my partner in crime.**

**If you haven't already go and check out out (Crash and I's) joint account. We have a story on there with EmXB and it is pretty kick ass. It's called Your Best Kept Secret and it is just the first of many. **

**Fast and Hard**

Epilogue

Life's events

**Months later……**

"I'm on top." She said to me suddenly. I laid down on the bed completely naked as she waddled adorably over to me. She was ready for the babies to be out of her and apparently sex helped that. I was more than happy to oblige.

"Whatever you want baby." I said and smiled at her. She still had two weeks left to go but she said twins always came early according to her research and she was ready for them to be out.

We had decided it would be a surprise of what the sex was. So we just referred to them as 'thing one' and 'thing two'. It was funny as hell to talk to them with those names.

"Ready." She said and positioned her center over my already hard cock. She slowly lowered herself down on me and we both moaned at the feeling. "I love your cock so deep inside me."

"Oh, Bella. If you talk like that, I won't make it for long." I moaned and she bounced up and down on top of me. She was so beautiful this way. Her body being swollen with my children. She was even more glorious.

"I won't either." She gasped and arched her back and brought her own hand to her clit. I growled and swatted her hand away.

"Mine." I growled and she just moaned and placed her hands on my chest for leverage.

"Oh… I'm... Oh, God… I'm cumming." She moaned and let out a small sound of ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her. I stilled and released into her after a few more thrusts.

She rolled over to my side and lay on our bed while we caught our breath. She giggled after a while and got out of bed with some assistance from me.

"Gonna take a shower?" I asked her as she padded into the bathroom.

"Mmmhmm." She said, sounding very satisfied. I chuckled and walked behind her and squeezed her ass, earning a squeal and a laugh.

I walked over to the shower to start it so we could begin our day.

A few months ago Bella had hired me another secretary to take her place so she could stay home with the twins. Even though she didn't work didn't mean she did nothing. She still did all of the stuff around the house, paid the bills and got things ready for when the twins would be here.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned quickly. Bella was standing there naked in a puddle of something as she looked down at it. She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes.

"It's time." She whispered.

--

"What do you mean, we have to do a c-section?" Bella asked from her bed. She was laying on her side as I held her hand in mine. I kissed her palm as I saw her eyes fill with tears. She wanted to do this as naturally as she could, but things just weren't progressing like they should, even with the Pitocin.

"I mean, that since you aren't progressing and your water has already broke we need to get the babies out as soon as possible." Our doctor said in layman's terms. He wasn't being mean, just firm.

"Is it what the babies need?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then let's do it." She said and squeezed my hand. I kissed her forehead and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Let's get the room set up ASAP." He said, barking out orders to the staff around him. I could tell she was scared from the shaking of her hand. I kissed each finger as she winced in pain from another contraction.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I whispered to her. She just nodded, unable to answer me.

"Here, put these on if you want to be in the room." I turned to a nurse who was holding a pair of scrubs for me.

"Thanks." I said to her quietly and quickly made my way into the bathroom to change.

When I walked out they had her all set to move. I walked to her side and held her hand as we walked. She held my hand to her sweaty cheek and kissed it every once in a while. We always needed the contact of comfort.

Twenty minutes later they had a partition set up over Bella so she couldn't see. She was nervous and it wasn't helping her blood pressure.

"Okay, you're going to feel a little pinch and then nothing." The doctor told her and she let out a small 'okay'. I sat next to her and held her hand tight in mine as she squeezed it.

"I love you." Bella said lazily to me. I scrunched my eyebrows together at why she would be so tired. I shook it off.

"Baby A is a girl." The doctor said happily. I could hear her cries, but they became even more pronounced as they cleaned her. I could hear her cries from over the partition. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella though. She seemed odd, almost off.

"Baby B is also a girl." The doctor said again. They were cleaning them both and I could hear their cries, but I could feel it in my bones that something was wrong. Bella was half asleep, clammy and even paler than usual.

"Here you go." I heard a nurse behind me.

I looked up and she was holding my little girls. They were wrapped up in little blankets with pink hats. I took one in each arm and held them close to Bella. One of them was still fussing, but the other seemed fast asleep.

"Beautiful." Bella whispered.

"Jesus Christ, she's hemorrhaging." The doctor said in a rush. Bella's body went limp as she reached out for our daughters. I felt my chest constrict and one of the nurses took the girls so I wouldn't faint while holding them.

"Baby." I whispered and looked at my wife. Her eyes were closed and her arm hung off the side of the bed.

They took the babies and put them in a bassinet to take to the nursery and I just stood there.

_Not her._

"We need to get this bleeding to stop." I heard the doctor saying.

"Sir, we need you to go." One of the nurses said gently and I shook my head at her.

"No." I said and pushed past her to stand by Bella. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook it off. "I'm not leaving." I growled and knelt beside the bed.

"Just let him be. I need you over here." The doctor said to the nurse who was trying to get me to leave.

"Wake up." I whispered to her brokenly. "Come on, I need you, baby." I told her and brushed some of her hair back. She looked so… _No, stop, don't think like that._

"Sir!" I heard right before everything went black.

--

"When he wakes up we'll tell him." I heard a voice that sounded like my father. I could feel an ache in my head and side as I tried to move. I gasped at the pain and it alerted the voices that I was awake.

"Dad, where's Bella?" I asked and squinted from the bright light.

"Hey." I heard to my right. I turned and my eyes adjusted to see Bella in a bed next to me.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked my angel seriously. She giggled and shook her head.

"No, but pretty close." I looked in her arms and one little bundle was resting happily on her while she fought to eat through the gown.

"I think she's hungry." I told her and tried to stand. It took some effort but I did.

"I'll just be outside." My dad told us. I nodded my thanks to him and he smiled.

I walked over to her as the door opened.

"Sleepy head awake?" I heard and a nurse came into the room.

She was wheeling in another bassinet with my other daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket. I went over, ready to take her in my arms when the woman stopped me.

"Sit down. Don't want a repeat with her in you arms." She said sweetly. I nodded and went to sit beside Bella on her bed. She scooted over with our daughter in her arms and a smile on her lips. She winced slightly but shook me off when I tried to help her.

"Just hurts a bit." She whispered. I got into the bed with her and held out my arms, ready to hold my daughter. I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead. She had a little hat on, as did her sister.

"So, what happened?" I asked as I traced my little girl's face with my finger. She twitched slightly in her sleep, but otherwise welcomed my touch. She was so soft.

"Well, she had a slight hemorrhage after the twins came out. And you fainted. We tested your blood and it seems you have low blood sugar. Have you not been eating right?" The nurse said and I nodded while still looking at my baby girl. She already had me wrapped around her little finger.

"I've been busy." I said, still not taking my eyes off my girls. "And so worried about her that I haven't really thought about myself." I answered.

"Well, no more neglecting yourself." She said in a motherly tone. I chucked and nodded.

"I have three of the best girls that need me around. Don't worry, I will." I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Well, I'll leave you guys for a bit." The nurse said and made her exit.

I felt like the happiest man in the world sitting here. I had my wife alive and well next to me with our babies in our arms.

"Are you hungry?" Bella cooed and let the side of her gown fall, exposing one breast. She latched on immediately and closed her eyes, sucking down her mother's milk greedily.

"Wow." I whispered in awe. Bella stoked her pink cheek and nodded.

"I know. This is so strange. One minute they aren't but pictures on a sonogram and the next, I'm holding them in my arms." She winced. "And my nipples are sore." She laughed. I kissed her on the lips softly.

"Thank you." I said against them.

"Thank _you_." She said back then pressed a harder kiss to my lips. I pulled away and looked at the bundle in my arms again. "So…. We have a few names we talked about, but what do you like best?" She asked.

"I like our mom's names as middle names. I think Esme would love that. And it would be a great way to honor Renee." I told her and she nodded.

"I think I know what I want." She said softly, almost scared to tell me.

"Ok, tell me." I prompted her.

"Sophia Renee for this little one. I can just see it now." She chuckled and smoothed out her forehead. Her hat fell back a bit and I gasped. The girl had a full head of brown curls. I didn't know a baby could have that much hair. Bella laughed at my reaction and took the hat the rest of the way off.

"I know. She has her daddy's curls." She whispered and smoothed back her hair more. I looked back to the baby in my arms and pulled of her hat. Another full head of hair was underneath.

"Damn." I chuckled and ran my fingers through her curls. I looked at her small face and sighed.

"Sonia Esme." Bella whispered to me. I nodded, not able to speak over the lump in my throat.

I never thought I could love someone so much and so completely in such a short time. These girls were a part of me and Bella and that made them perfect. I brought Sonia closer and kissed her forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Wow." I seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Her eyes were a piercing grayish blue. "Will they stay like that?" I asked Bella.

"Maybe, but most likely they will change." She shrugged.

--

**Three years later…….**

"We here by find the defendants guilty on charges of assault and attempted murder." The juror said. The crowd cheered with praise as the men were taken away.

Justice was finally served for my Bella. The years passed slowly, waiting for these two to finally be put away. Testimony after testimony was torture for her and I just wanted to keep her from it all. Bella, being the daughter of NY chief of police and the wife of a famous architect, didn't help either. The press was with it every step of the way. It was comforting in some ways to have people by us, but sometimes it was too much.

I was just glad to be free of this. They would be put away for years and since the family they came from wanted nothing to do with their mess ups we didn't need to worry about them coming for us either.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as we stepped out of the courthouse. The cameras flashes made her reply short.

"Fine. Take me home." She said and I navigated us to the waiting car in front. I helped her into the back and ran over to the other side to sit with her. Once I was in Jasper took off to our house and Alice sat by his side. They would always be there for us like this. Whenever we needed them. Edward and Rose were too, but with Alice and Bella being sisters it was just obvious who would be there when it was needed.

Bella leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you." I reminded her.

"I love you, too." She said. "I'm just glad it's over." She whispered. "Let's go home to our babies." I nodded and kissed her lips. She settled into my side for the short drive home.

--

"DADDY!!" I heard and saw a streak of dark brown hair launch themselves at my legs. I laughed loudly and bent down to pick up my little girl. She squealed when I brought her up over my head and held her up high.

"Hi mommy." I heard from beside us. I looked down and saw Sonia reaching up tentatively for her mother. I chuckled and brought Sophia down to me and she hugged me around my neck. Bella picked up Sonia and hugged her to her snuggly. I knew this is what she needed. Her babies always comforted her. And Sonia was always her snuggle bunny.

They were polar opposites. Sophia was so vibrant and full of energy, but Sonia was quiet and reserved. They were both identical, but in every other way entirely different. They both had long dark curls, but their eyes did change. They had their mother's deep brown eyes. Sonia had her mother's balance and was always tripping. Sophia had my volume and was very loud when she wanted to be. Sophia was said to be just like me as a child and Sonia just like Bella.

They loved each other and were fiercely protective of one another. It was cute to see on the playground; Sophia yelling at one of the kids for making fun of Sonia for looking through her books instead of playing like all of the others. She would stomp and yell while the others would just stare at her in amazement. I know, I was proud.

Our lives had changed so much in the last few years.

Mia and Charlie married a year ago and she's been like the girls grandmother ever since and even before that. My mom and dad were still happy and he was about ready to retire and split the company between my brothers and I. They were sticking close by to watch their grandkids grow.

Edward and Rose were now the proud parents of two boys. Ephram was almost four and about a year later they had Aiden Anthony. He was almost three now and looked a lot like Ephram did, so in turn looked like Edward. She was also pregnant with another one, who she hoped would be a girl.

Alice and Jasper were happy as they could be and never really decided if they wanted to expand their family or not. Alice said if the time came that they wanted to have kids they would, but right now they were fine with just being two people together. She also said they had their hands full with being aunt and uncle.

"How did everything go?" Mia asked as we all piled in. Charlie was at the trial along with my parents, but we rode separately and they were just getting in. Mia was our constant babysitter when we needed it.

"Like you weren't watching." Charlie said and kissed her cheek as he gestured to the TV on our mantle that was on the broadcast of the trial.

"Sorry." She said and went to turn off the TV.

--

A few hours later and goodbyes to everyone we were putting the girls to bed. Our nighttime ritual was always a fun one. Bella would get the girls together and get their teeth brushed while I would get ready for bed too. I slipped on my pajama pants and t shirt. I made my way down to their bedroom and listened for a second.

"Mommy sing before daddy tells the story, please." Sonia asked sweetly. I heard Bella sigh dramatically.

"Fine." She said grudgingly and then the girls giggled so I assumed she smiled to say she was joking.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away" She finished and the girls clapped for her. I loved listening to her soft voice sing. It was so calming and beautiful. I sighed and pushed myself off the wall to make my presence know by walking into their room.

"Are you guys ready for some stories?" I asked them and they nodded from their spots in bed. Their blankets were tucked in and they looked all snug. I laughed at them and kissed Bella's forehead. I leaned down to whisper in her ear so they couldn't hear. "I have plans for you Mrs. Cullen. Don't fall asleep before I get in there." I commanded and she moaned quietly while nodding.

--

After reciting their favorite story and seeing them fall asleep, I quietly shut their door and walked to our room. The path was cluttered with toys and other things from the day away from mommy. I saw my two favorite pictures sitting on the wall.

One was of Bella. She was sitting in the rocker we had in their nursery and both girls were sitting in the crook of her arms. Sonia was sleeping and snuggled into Bella while Sophia was laughing at the faces I was making. Bella was just smiling down at them with so much love. She was truly the best mother.

The next was one of me. It was close the fourth of July and we were going to a parade. The girls were getting tired so I hoisted both of them to sit on my shoulders to watch the parade. Bella snapped a picture of me laughing and Sophia and Sonia each had an ice cream in their hands. Needless to say, that ice cream found home on my head not long after that was taken.

I walked in and saw her sitting at the small chaise for her to read on. She looked over at me and smirked. She sat her book down and took off her glasses.

I gave her that look and she just quirked her brow and pursed her lips. I walked towards her and knelt down. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my jaw up to my ear.

"I want you to fuck me." She licked the shell of my ear. "From behind." I shivered. "Over this chaise." I growled and shifted her to where she was bent over in front of me. She moaned at the action and pushed her hips back to me.

"Shh." I said and smacked her ass. She moaned again and I just smack her harder. I pulled up her nightgown and found her in no panties. "So naughty. No panties." I whispered. "You know what happens to naughty girls, right?" I asked and soothed where I saw a red mark on her ass from where I smacked her, just seconds ago..

"No." She whispered, full of need. I smacked her ass again closer to her dripping cunt.

"No, what?" I growled and she whimpered.

"No, sir." She answered and gave me a smile over her shoulder. I licked my lips and lifted my shirt over my head. Her eyes fell to my chest and she moaned. I knew how much she loved my body from how hers reacted. I could see her juices dripping down her thighs.

"Now, naughty girls get punished." I said sternly. She nodded and then I smacked her ass again, even closer to her center than before. Her hips jerked forward and she moaned. I bent over to where my chest was against her back. "Count." I growled into her ear.

_Smack!_

"One." She said through her teeth.

_Smack!_

"Two." She moaned.

_Smack!_

"Three." She said into the chair trying to keep her moans quiet. I smirked and rubbed down her backside.

"Now, what do you say?" I positioned myself behind her and pulled down my pajama pants and kicked them to the side.

"I'm a naughty girl." I smiled and teased her entrance with the head of my cock.

"A naughty girl who...?" I prompted.

"Wants your cock." Her words turned into moans as I thrust into her. I kept a fast pace, knowing this was what she wanted. Sometimes a couple just needs a good fuck. We still had a great sex life, but things slowed down after the girls were born and it was good to be together like this.

"Tell me how much you love me fucking you." I commanded harshly, but from the way she fluttered around me I knew she liked it.

"God, I love it. I love your cock in my cunt, fucking me." She answered and I moaned. "So big and hard for me." She finished and I felt her walls begin to clench me. I reached around and rubbed on her clit. She moaned and I felt her climax. I was right behind her with a few more thrusts.

"Yes, milk my cock." I told her through clenched teeth.

We both fell to the chaise and tried to catch our breath. I looked over at her as she looked to me at the same time. We both chuckled at ourselves and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well, you think it worked that time?" She asked after a minute. I shrugged.

"If not, I had plenty of fun trying." I said into her skin and she giggled as I kissed her neck.

--

**9 months later…………..**

"Push, that's it. I can see the head," The doctor said as Bella pushed to give birth to our third child. She held my hand and got through it like a champ, barely making a noise. I stayed up by her head and face area. I had seen down there plenty of times, but the idea of seeing that was not appealing.

"It's a boy." The doctor said happily and held up our son. He was covered in blood among other things, but he was so beautiful. Bella cried in my chest as I held her to me.

After the nurses cleaned him and wrapped him up they brought him to us. They laid him against Bella's chest and we looked down at him.

"Hey Gabriel Matthew. Nice to meet the one who's been using my bladder as a trampoline the last few months." She said and we chuckled.

"Hey my little man." I whispered and took his small hand. It immediately wrapped around my pinkie and held on tight. I felt moisture in my eyes, but rubbed it away before it could escape.

"Name?" The nurse asked from behind us with a chart in her hands.

"Gabriel Matthew Cullen." I said while looking at my son's face. His hair wasn't as thick as his sisters but you could tell it would be.

--

"Mommy." I opened my eyes from my spot next to Bella on the bed. I guess we had fallen asleep together in the hospital. Gabe was still resting in his mother's arms and had a little smile on his face. I looked over and saw Sonia and Sophia at the door with my mother and Mia behind them. Once they were inside I saw that everyone was behind them.

Both of our fathers trailed in and then Alice and Jasper came in hand in hand with smiles. Edward and Rose came in with all of their brood. Ephram was playing on a handheld game, not really paying attention and Aiden was asleep in Edward's arms. Rose was carrying Ella Jane, who was only 4 months old.

Sophia and Sonia climbed up on me to the bed and that's what finally made Bella stir. She looked and saw everyone saying 'hi'. She looked down at our son and then over to our girls.

"Hey babies, meet your new brother." She said softly. Sonia sat up and kissed her mother's cheek and brushed her hair back.

"He's so pretty, mommy." She said and smiled at him. Sophia crawled deeper into my embrace and hugged me tightly around my neck.

"Yes he is." She smiled and looked over to me. She kissed Sophia cheek and then my lips softly. "He's perfect." She said softly.

--

**14 years later……**

"Now, our valedictorian, Sonia Esme Cullen, will give her speech." The principal said as my family stood to clap for my baby girl. She worked so hard for this and we were all here to witness it. I looked down and saw Sophia stand to applaud her sister. You could hear her over everyone else. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She definitely had my spirit.

My son was next to me and he was hooping and hollering for his sister too. I was glad that our children managed to be so close. He was about as tall as me at only 14 and was on the football team so he was muscular like his old man.

"Good afternoon parents, family and fellow graduates." Sonia began, her long dark curls blew in the wind of the afternoon air. Her dark blue cap and gown didn't even touch how beautiful she was.

I felt a small hand grasp mine and looked over to see Bella's eyes spilling with tears. Her eyes were fixed on Sonia and nothing else.

"I have spent many hours trying to figure out just what to say to inspire you on this new beginning. And that is just what this is, a beginning. Never think of this as an end, but only has the start of a new journey that we make ourselves. I know I love my parents with my whole heart, but this new chapter of my life is mine to accomplish without them holding me up. I know that they'll always be there to catch me, but I also know that I need to cut the strings." She looked in our direction and smiled.

"My life has been blessed with love and everything I could ever ask for, but now is my time to shine. I look out and see the same thing for all of you. This chapter is yours to write and no one else's." She paused and looked down at her paper. She chuckled slightly and looked back out at the crowd. "I know that times will be tough. I know I will never be completely prepared and neither will any of you. I also know that the end result is only half the fun, but the ride is a hell of a lot of fun too." She said with a smirk and all the students rose from their seats and threw their caps in the air. I just laughed at her enthusiasm and rose to my feet again, giving her a round of applause.

--

"MOM! DAD!" We both turned our heads and saw our girls running towards us with their boyfriends trailing behind them. I shook my head at the two. Love sick puppies if you ask me.

"Hey girls." I greeted and Sonia hugged me while Sophia hugged her mother.

They switched so we could hug each of them. I pulled away and looked over their shoulders.

"If I hear about anything remotely dangerous, illegal, or otherwise immoral I _will_ hunt you down and make you regret the day you met them." I said and pointed at both the boys behind them. Joseph was smiling and nodding, taking Sonia's hand. He had heard this before since they had been together all throughout high school. I liked the kid but he needed to be reminded sometimes. Noah was just smirking at me with a nod. I knew he loved Sophia. They had been together all of senior year. He had given her a promise ring, with my permission, a few weeks ago at prom.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun. And call if you need anything." Bella told them and kissed all of them on the cheek before taking my hand. I made the v sign with my fingers and pointed to my eyes then to them. I mouthed 'I'm watching you' and they all laughed. I smiled and walked next to Bella. I put my arm around her and drew her close to me.

We walked to the car like that and I opened the door for her. She kissed my cheek in thanks like always and I made my way to the other side. I started the car and looked in that back.

"Where's Gabe?" I asked and sat back.

"He's staying with Aiden at Rose and Edward's tonight." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back. She was looking out the window before she turned to me. "They're all grown up." She sniffled with tears in her eyes. I nodded and felt a lump in my throat.

"I know." I reached over to her and kissed her tears away. She hooked her arms around my neck and cried softly into my shoulder.

"Sorry." She said after she pulled back, but still had her arms around me. I rested my forehead and hers and sighed. "Just been holding that in for a little while." She said and kissed me. She pulled back and put her seat belt on. I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, let's go get some dinner. Just you and me?" I asked and she nodded. "Maybe we can give my new desk some new memories." I said huskily.

--

**The End!**

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**Again, I love you all and thanks for being there. **

**(Special shout out to mssammydean for always giving me reviews to make me laugh. And to all the others who pretty much commented on all the chapters, thanks.)  
**


	21. AN Prequel info

**PREQUEL HAS WON!!!!!**

**So, I'm halfway done with the outline now and will post the first chapter as soon as NF is finished. It's going to be awesome. Don't worry even though they aren't together yet doesn't mean the sexiness will stop.**

**Hopefully I can be posting for it by the end of the month. **

**And if you haven't yet, check out the banner Crash made for me for this story. **

**http://img (dot) photobucket (dot) **

**Or look on my profile for the link.  
**

**With all the love in the world,**

**courthale**


	22. PREQUEL POSTED!

**FAST HARD READERS THE SEQUEL'S FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED!!!**

**Go check my profile it's called Before You. **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot) net / s / 5166197 / 1 /**

**Just replace it with real dots and get rid of the spaces. **

**Review my lovelies!**


End file.
